Limited Time: The countdown begins (Usuk, Cardverse moderno)
by Shion Sland
Summary: Sus días como estudiantes llegaban a su fin, Arthur deseaba huir de aquel abusador que lo perseguía desde su primer año de fred nes no soportaba la simple existencia de aquel chico, y ni tan siquiera la tortura por la que le hacía pasar a diario le era suficiente. El rey ha caído enfermo y necesitan nuevos monarcas. Aquel fue el inicio de sus malditos destinos
1. Cuenta atrás: 3 días

_Discraimer: Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al anime/manga Hetalia, creado por Hidekaz Himaruya. También el universo Cardverse le pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de esta historia y algunos personajes secundarios con nombres inventados en el momento._

 _Advertencias: Posible lenguaje ofensivo. Tema de bulling y abuso, por lo que si te es sensible el tema, esta no es tu historia. Posible contenido +18 en un futuro, si la historia va bien. Alfred con una personalidad retorcida y desvergonzada._

 _Instrucciones:_

 _-Cualquier cosa escrita así (en negrita y tras un guión) , será un diálogo._

 _Aquello que se encuentre en cursiva, serán recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos._

 _El resto es simplemente la narrativa de la historia, pero no por ello menos importante._

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones. Si ven algo que les parezca fuera de lugar, también pueden decirlo sin miramientos. Al igual que faltas ortográficas (pero sin ofender por favor)_

* * *

 _-Arthur, debes ocultarlo. No importa que, no debes utilizarlo. Eres especial, pero nadie debe saberlo. No puedes oponerte a tu destino como un Kirkland, recuerda esto cuando crezcas._

 _-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora, mami? Estaremos para siempre juntos ¿verdad?_

 _-Lo siento, mi pequeño._

Abrió sus ojos. No recordaba haberse dormido en ningún momento. Se levantó con pereza por el punzante dolor que tenía en el estómago. Miró a su alrededor, la cama en la que se permanecía sentado estaba rodeada de rosadas cortinas lo que le llevó a suponer que estaba en la enfermería.

Ah, ahora lo recordaba. Nuevamente había ocurrido eso. Estaba cansado de aquel constante acoso que le proporcionaba su compañero de clase, esta vez le había golpeado en el estomago hasta que se desmayó.

El joven se levantó y apartó la cortina. Efectivamente, estaba en la enfermería y como la mayoría de veces, la encargada no estaba por allí. Aunque, en momentos como esos, le aliviaba el que la mujer no estuviese, así se evitaba explicaciones. Se acercó al espejo para ver si tenía alguna magulladura visible. La marca de unos dedos alrededor de su blanco cuello le alertó. Era cierto, esta vez ese maldito abusador había disfrutado viéndolo ahogarse tras golpearlo repetidas veces.

Revisó que no hubiese nadie acostado en las otras camas y tras poner el seguro a la puerta, puso su propia mano sobre las magulladuras y esta comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado, haciendo que las marcas despareciesen por arte de magia.

Un suspiro aliviado escapó de los labios del joven y salió de la enfermería. Caminaba por los pasillos con calma, como si aquel intento de asesinato fuese un hecho cotidiano y la verdad es que para él lo era. Él nunca entendería a su acosador personal, Alfred F. Jones. No sabía el porque de su odio hacia su ser y, aunque muchas veces se lo había preguntado, Jones siempre decía que su simple existencia le era molesta.

Se reflejó en uno de los cristales y se quedó observándose.

Arthur Kirkland no era alguien especialmente atractivo, pero tampoco era feo. Su complexión delgada le hacía ver como alguien frágil, demasiado distinto a todo el poder que guardaba en su interior. La fortaleza mental que tenía era admirable, aunque debía serlo para resistir el martirio de Jones durante sus casi tres años en la preparatoria. Su cabello era corto y de un tono rubio ceniza. Y ahí estaban sus rasgos más destacados, sus prominentes cejas, que habían sido durante gran parte de su vida objeto de burla y sus ojos verdes, tan extraños y exóticos en el Reino de Espadas. La mayoría de la gente que vivía en el reino solía tenerlos azules, razón por la que muchas veces lo tomaban por un extranjero perteneciente al Reino de Tréboles con quien compartían una enemistad silenciosa y eterna.

Reanudó su paseo hasta la clase 3-A, su clase para ser más exactos. No tenía ganas de abrir aquella puerta que ahora se presentaba frente a él. Seguro que Jones estaba sentado en el asiento que estaba detrás del suyo como siempre y cuando lo viese pasar se burlaría con esa sonrisa maliciosa que tiene pero al ver como su cuello permanecía intacto -sin ninguna de las magulladuras que él dejaba en su piel y que consideraba trofeos- se molestaría de nuevo. Evitar salir de clase a la hora del descanso era la mejor opción de Arthur en esos momentos, para no tener conflictos innecesarios.

Sin poder retrasar más su entrada al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo, decidió llamar y tras escuchar que le daban permiso, se aventuró dentro de su salón.

- **Disculpe la interrupción, señor Beils.**

 **-No son necesarias las disculpas, Kirkland, si ya se encuentra mejor es preferible que se incorpore a la clase.**

 **-Esta bien.**

Tras esa corta conversación con su maestro de historia contemporánea y tutor, Johans Beils, se sentó en su sitio no sin antes evidenciar su anterior suposición sobre Jones.

Parecía que no estaban dando clase por lo que no se molestó en sacar los libros y decidió prestar atención con tal de ignorar los golpes de su compañero trasero que parecía dispuesto a romper la silla con tales patadas.

- **Continuando con lo que os decía antes de que ingresase Kirkland, el rey esta gravemente enfermo así que dentro de tres días, el rey y la reina junto a su Jack, devolverán sus marcas al Reloj y ese mismo día, a medianoche, la marca reaparecerá en nuestros futuros soberanos y su fiel consejero. El asunto es que cualquiera puede ser elegido por el Gran Reloj, por lo que tal vez tengáis a los futuros soberanos aquí mismo.**

Añadió con el toque jovial que hacía al señor Beils tan querido por sus alumnos. No era el típico maestro de historia contemporánea que encontrarías en una preparatoria común y corriente como lo era la Preparatoria Royalblue. Era joven, apuesto, amable y popular entre sus alumnos. Demasiado perfecto desde el punto de vista de Arthur.

- **Si sale como rey y su reina no le complace, siempre puede tenerme como amante, maestro.**

Se escuchó una voz en el fondo del aula y las risas de los demás en la clase. Seguramente aquello había sido dicho por una de las tantas fanáticas sin vergüenza ni amor propio que tenía el profesor.

- **Dudo que eso fuera posible. Tal vez no lo parezca pero soy alguien muy fiel en sus relaciones. Nunca engañaría a mi reina.-**

Aquellas palabras sacaron suspiros de amor entre algunas chicas y, decepcionados, entre las otras. Su mirada, de repente y tras mencionar la palabra ''reina'' se cruzó con la esmeralda de Arthur y este sintió un calor repentino en sus mejillas pero el momento duró poco ya que sintió un tirón en su corto pelo desde atrás.

- **Guau ¿Ahora te estás volviendo un asqueroso gay de esos? Realmente detestable, Kirkland. ¿Como puedes siquiera mirar a tu profesor con esos obscenos ojos? Me repugnas.**

Le susurró al oído Jones, fingiendo demasiado bien que solo estaba contándole alguna especie de secreto o broma como cualquier ''amigo'' haría. Arthur se tensó en su lugar y decidió intentar soltarse de ese agarre. Si no lo hacía le arrancaría el pelo que tenía con la piel que lo sostenía incluida.

- **Me gustaría averiguar como te has librado esta vez de las preciosas marcas que te he dejado en el cuello esta mañana. ¿A caso utilizas maquillaje como las mujeres? Lo dudo, no tienes ese olor tan agradable que ellas tienen. Más bien, lo tuyo es hedor a perdedor.**

Finalmente, Arthur se libró de ese detestable -y aunque no quería admitirlo, terrorífico- agrarre y movió su mesa levemente hacia delante para evitar estar al alcance de aquella odiosas manos.

Solo quedaba medio año, debía resistir. Una vez saliese de esa preparatoria se marcharía a la universidad, lejos de Jones, lejos de esa ciudad. Allí comenzaría una nueva vida y no volvería a verlo nunca.

El profesor continuó hablando, aunque esta vez Arthur ya no prestaba tanta atención. Sobretodo por la trivialidad de las preguntas que le realizaban a Beils las chicas a modo de coquetearle. La campana sonó anunciando el descanso, aunque Arthur acababa de llegar a clase.

- **Esperad, antes de salir quiero acabar de deciros lo que me faltaba acerca de las marcas. Si por alguna casualidad alguno de vosotros la tuviese, debéis ir directamente a algún organismo oficial ya que el palacio queda demasiado lejos. Si podéis avisar desde el teléfono os recogerán en vuestra casa sea la hora que sea.**

Cuando acabó, salió del aula al igual que muchos alumnos entre los que estaba Jones. Eso fue un alivio para Arthur, se quedaría en el salón. Aprovechó que su sitio estaba al lado de la ventana para ver hacia el patio trasero donde solían ir grupos de amigos y parejas. Tal vez lo envidiaba un poco, él hubiese querido vivir su preparatoria como cualquiera de esos chicos y no tener que caminar con los cinco sentidos en alerta por si el abusón de Jones le apetecía usarle como saco de boxeo.

Y como si pensar su nombre fuese una forma de invocarlo, este apareció en una de las ventanas que daban al pasillo y se apoyó al lado de unas de las chicas menos decentes -por decirlo de forma refinada- de la clase que hablaban sobre trivialidades que no le importaban a Arthur pero que no podía evitar escuchar considerando la escasa distancia a la que estaba su pupitre del de aquellas chicas.

-¿ **Os imagináis que alguna de nosotras se convierte en la próxima reina?**

 **-Debe ser un sueño, tienes todos los lujos que quieres, poder, un apuesto rey atado a ti para siempre...Definitivamente, es la vida perfecta para cualquier chica~**

 **-Vamos chicas, vosotras ya sois unas reinas...En la cama-**

Sí, ese último comentario fue de Alfred , por si alguien lo dudaba. Arthur decidió no escuchar más de aquella conversación tan sucia. Cogió su Mp4 y se puso los auriculares, sacó un libro y se puso a leerlo mientras la música acompañaba a la agradable lectura de Shakespeare. Y así dejó pasar el descanso, ni siquiera tenía hambre como para comer y considerando que tenía que ir a la cafetería a por algo, prefería esperarse a llegar a casa.

El resto del día pasó -para su tranquilidad- sin mayores percances. Además a la hora de salir invitaron a Jones a ir a no se sabe que lugar por lo que se salvó de una segunda paliza ese día, aunque seguro se la reservó para el día siguiente.

Por primera vez, en meses pudo caminar con tranquilidad hasta su apartamento. No se podía quejar, era un ático con mucho espacio. Demasiado grande para una sola persona, pero ese era el lugar que sus padres le habían dejado en herencia. Bueno, ese y una casa familiar centenaria que se encontraba en el bosque. Obviamente, se alojó en la que le daba más facilidades a la hora de vivir su día a día. Aunque en vacaciones siempre visitaba la otra, era nostálgica y tenía todos los recuerdos que conservaba de sus padres en aquel sitio, además amaba la forma en que arropaba la naturaleza a aquel sitio. Lo convertía en su paraíso personal.

Se preparó algo de comida, que como siempre se le quemó. Por lo que prefirió llamar a la pizzería más cercana y que le trajesen su favorita. Hoy, su estomago no estaba para soportar el sabor a ceniza de su comida. Tras comerse la pizza se dejó caer sobre el sofá, no tenía ya fuerzas ni para cambiarse o guardar las cosas. Alcanzó el móvil y puso la alarma una hora antes. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

Hola a todos y a todas, este es mi nuevo fic Usuk. Siempre había querido hacer un fic con la temática Cardverse pero no encontraba una trama que me inspirase a escribir. Y de repente me iluminé. ¿Que sería un Cardverse en la sociedad actual? Y además que el rey odie a la reina y la reina no pueda perdonarle a este todo el dolor que le produjo.

Además que la reina nos guarda más de un secreto que se irá revelando poco a poco.

Advierto que no pienso dejar que ellos sean felices del día a la mañana, Alfred le ha causado un dolor irremediable a Arthur, además de que actualmente se odian a muerte. Espero que continúen conmigo en esta historia.

Esto es simplemente la introducción por eso es tan corto.

Hasta pronto~


	2. Gotas de desesperación CA: 2 días

La alarma sonó exactamente a las seis y dos minutos de la mañana, tal como Arthur lo había programado. No le gustaba poner la alarma a una hora justa que terminase en cero o en cinco. Le causaba una sensación de malestar que no entendía, siempre había sido muy consciente del paso del tiempo y eso le causaba una ansiedad sin sentido.

Se levantó del sofá donde había decidido acostarse al final la noche anterior, no importaba que no fuese su cama ya que era amplio y cómodo. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos con tal de desperezarse, miró por la ventana, el sol comenzaba a levantarse, como si estuviese esperándolo a él. Encendió la televisión para escuchar las noticias a medida que se arreglaba y ordenaba el piso.

Comenzó por limpiar lo que restaba de la pizza de la noche anterior, le había quedado la mitad. No le gustaba mucho comer ese tipo de comidas, las consideraba poco sanas y su sabor no era nada del otro mundo. Lo que le sobró, lo guardó en la nevera y tiró el cartón a la basura. Tras eso, se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar el uniforme de recambio que tenía en el armario, el que traía y Arthur mismo olían a crema y otros fármacos que le debieron poner en la enfermería.

Encendió la pantalla que había en el baño para ver las noticias mientras se relajaba en la bañera. No tenía prisa, las clases comenzaban a las ocho y a penas eran las seis y media. Le gustaba relajarse en la calidez de el agua.

- **Nos informan que debido al calor se cancelan las clases el día de hoy en la zona sur, este y sur-este del reino. Se ruega que si salen de casa, se tome mucha agua y eviten ir por zonas soleadas para evitar insolaciones y golpes de calor. Además de...**

Así que ese día no habría clases, Arthur se relajó aún más en el baño. No había necesidad de levantarse tan temprano al final. Aunque, para él, el haber visto amanecer ya valía la pena. Además, el no tener que cruzarse con Jones al menos un día ya era motivo de alegría.

Tras unos minutos más salió del agua, rodeando su cintura con una toalla y con otra quitándose la humedad del cabello. Suspiró al ver un moratón en su estómago, no era necesario ocultarlo ya que estaba en un lugar poco visible, aunque tal vez se acercaría a la piscina cubierta del edificio ya que tenía el día libre y hacía calor. Nuevamente acercó su mano hacia aquella zona y tras el brillo azulado, el hematoma desapareció tal como lo había hecho en la enfermería.

Una vez seco, guardó las toallas en la cesta de la ropa sucia junto a su uniforme sucio. Miró la ropa que había traído, obviamente no iba a ponerse aquello ya que no habían clases. Salió del baño completamente desnudo, tampoco es que importara. Vivía solo. Una vez en la habitación buscó ropa cómoda para ir por casa, ya no era hora de ir en pijama pero tampoco pensaba arreglarse mucho. La piscina debía estar cerrada aún ya que por la mañana se encargaban de limpiarla, sería mejor desayunar algo mientras tomaba el té.

Aún tenía que terminar el libro que había comenzado el día anterior por lo que ya tenía algo con lo que matar el tiempo. Su mañana pasó rápidamente y a penas levantó la vista del libro, pudo ver que el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Comprobó la hora, poco menos de la una del mediodía. Se había olvidado de almorzar, aunque eso no era ninguna novedad, pocas veces tomaba en cuenta aquella comida. Ya fuese porque no tenía hambre o, en la preparatoria, para no tener que ir a la cafetería y tener un esporádico encuentro por Jones en los pasillos.

Decidió ir a la piscina. Era una buena hora, considerando que pronto la mayoría se iría a comer tal vez tenía la suerte de que no hubiese nadie y podría relajarme. Después de todo, no sabía nadar. Así que tenía que estar en la parte poco profunda donde solían estar los más pequeños, aunque estos le tenían un cierto cariño. No entendía la razón, según las ancianas del lugar era porque tenía mano con ellos y transmitía un aura fraternal que los atraía, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si eso era verdad o simplemente era otra de sus estrategias para adularle y ver si se juntaba con alguna de sus encantadoras nietas, según ellas obviamente.

Se puso el bañador en la habitación y una camiseta que le iba bastante amplia pero no parecía importarle. Salió del apartamento, agradecía que este tuviese seguro por contraseña, así no tenía que llevar la llave siempre detrás. Cogió el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el sótano donde estaba la piscina cubierta, en el tercer piso una de las ancianas se subió, aunque con un destino sorprendente.

- **Buenos días, señora Hamnt.**

 **-Buenos días, Arthur. ¿Vas a la piscina?**

 **-Sí, aprovechando el calor que hace.**

 **-Los jóvenes debéis de haberos alegrado de que no hubiese clases ¿eh? Eso me recuerda que mi nieta tiene problemas en literatura. Tu querías hacer la carrera de literatura clásica ¿verdad? ¿No la ayudarías con un par de tutorías?**

Y de nuevo otra de aquellas tácticas para que conociese a sus familiares. Recordaba a su nieta. La primera vez accedió a ayudarla de buena voluntad y se sorprendió al ver que la chica no tenía problema alguno con sus estudios. Pero su personalidad era otra cuestión que no quería recordar.

- **Lo siento pero estoy preparándome para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad que serán en tres meses, cada minuto me es sumamente importante. Esta mañana la he aprovechado para estudiar sobre un tema en el que cojeaba un poco, vea usted, ni en los días libre podemos descansar.**

 **-Quien quisiese tener un hijo tan dedicado como tú, Arthur. Los estudiantes lo debéis tener difícil hoy en día.**

Agradecí que llegamos a la planta baja que daba a la calle, seguramente la mujer iba de compras o algo parecido. No quería alargar más aquella mentira piadosa para deshacerme de su nieta. No tenía problema alguno en literatura, era mi pasión y podría recitarle de memoria los libros más célebres de tantas veces que los había leído. Se despidió con una agradable sonrisa y el ascensor continuó con su camino hasta el sótano.

Para su mala suerte, la piscina no estaba completamente vacía. Habían cerca de seis personas, un par de niños estaban en el agua, una pareja -que supuso que eran los padres-, un chico que vivía en el piso de abajo -se lo había encontrado unas cuantas veces en el ascensor- y el viejo conserje que limpiaba la entrada para evitar que alguien se resbalase. Bueno, tampoco era mucha gente y la piscina estaba prácticamente vacía. Iba buscando un lugar donde dejar sus cosas tranquilamente cuando alguien lo detuvo. Le cogía el hombro de manera brusca y dolorosa, las uñas de quien quiera que fuese se estaban clavando en su piel.

- **Mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que al perdedor de Kirkland.**

Aquella voz solo tenía un nombre y apellido, Alfred F. Jones. Arthur se giró en un intento de apartarlo pero esto solo lo llevó a que el otro aferrase su agarre, haciéndole más daño. De reojo vio a los acompañantes de su agresor y adivinó como es que entró en la piscina de un edificio donde no vivía. Aquella desagradable y asquerosa chica tenía que ser el ligue de Jones la noche anterior. Y él que había pensado que hoy la suerte parecía estar de su lado.

Mientras que Arthur se maldecía por haber decidido salir de su casa, Alfred solo observaba su cuerpo con rabia. ¡¿Cómo mierda desaparecían los moratones que le hacía?! Siempre era igual, lo hería mil y una veces y Kirkland solo hacía desaparecer todo como por arte de magia. Sin hablar de la tranquilidad con la que lo veía, continuaba desafiándolo. Eso le producía una rabia inmensurable y al mismo tiempo, le gustaba. Quería romper a Kirkland, hacerlo pedazos, ver como perdía la cordura que tenía y convertirlo en una marioneta sin vida.

- **Jones...**

 **-Sí, veo que sabes mi apellido. No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este, así que vives en este edificio.**

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, suéltame.**

 **-Vamos, no seas tan frío ¿Que tal si te das un chapuzón? Nosotros te ayudaremos ¿verdad, chicos?**

Debía huir. Eso es lo que le gritaba su celebro. Pero no podía comparar su fuerza física con la del otro. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, lo cogieron por las piernas mientras Jones lo tomaba por los brazos. Forcejeo como pudo, odiaba que ese bastardo tuviese el aura de alguien amigable, todos los de su alrededor lo tomaban como un juego entre amigos.

-¡ **Detente! Suéltame. ¡No lo hagas! Déjame, por favor.**

 **-Sus deseos son ordenes, señor Kirkland.**

Si alguien esperaba que realmente le dejase en el suelo como si no hubiese pasado nada, esa persona, no conocía a Alfed F. Jones. Arthur se vio, de un momento a otro, hundiéndose en el agua. Intento salir de alguna forma pero la desesperación le hizo perder el poco aire que había cogido antes de caer dentro de la piscina. Estaba ahogándose y nadie haría nada para ayudarlo. ¿Que clase de maldito destino era ese? Sintió como poco a poco sus sentidos se desvanecían al tiempo que su espalda tocaba el fondo.

-¡ **Joder, Alfred, no sale! ¿Y si se ha ahogado? ¡No quiero que me encierren por asesinato!**

 **-Ja, solo debe de estar ahí abajo escondido, buscando alguna forma de escapar de este lugar.**

 **-Al, una persona normal no puede aguanta tanto tiempo bajo el agua.**

 **-Como si Kirkland fuese alguien norm...**

Calló al momento en que vio que un chico se tiró al agua. Se lanzó directo hacia donde había caído Kirkland, eso le hizo suponer que iba a rescatarlo. Malditas interrupciones. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese perdedor siempre encontrarse alguna forma de escabullirse? Obviamente no quería matarlo, la cárcel no estaba en sus planes de futuro. Pero quería verlo sufrir. Alfred nunca había sido un abusón hasta que en el primer año de preparatoria donde tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Kirkland. Este era atractivo, inteligente, respetado, responsable y rico. Odiaba la absurda suerte que tenía ese chico, su perfección.

Mientras tanto, Alfred acababa de perder a su madre, una enfermedad extraña que solo podía ser curada en el Reino de Corazones y cuya curación era un coste que su familia no se habría podido permitir ni en un millón de años. Fue un gran golpe para él, le pilló en la peor etapa de su vida. A penas con 16 años, Jones entendió que la vida era injusta. Que habían chicos como Kirkland que nacían en una bonita familia acomodada y nunca tendrían problemas; y habían chicos como él mismo, que por más que se esforzasen, habían objetivos que les serían para siempre inalcanzables.

En sus inicios como matón de barrio, su objetivo no era solamente Arthur, comenzó a golpear y a maltratar a todos aquellos a los que él consideraba como bendecidos. Pero poco a poco le fue perdiendo el gusto a la mayoría de los otros chicos que recibían sus palizas o a los que les quitaba el dinero. Entonces, una obsesión insana nació en él. Quería derrocar a Kirkland. Él era el único chico que -tras varios meses- no se arrodillaba frente a él cada vez que lo veía acercarse. Aún cuando lo tuviese cogido por el cuello contra una pared, sus ojos esmeralda le miraban con superioridad, desafiándole. Así había empezado todo y a día de hoy, continuaba siendo así.

Odiaba a Arthur Kirkland con todo su ser.

- **Alguien que llame a una ambulancia.**

Las palabras del salvador de Kirkland le sacaron de su pequeño trance en el que repasaba sus razones para odiarle. Se fijó desde el sitio en un inconsciente Arthur que no respiraba. El chico, tras aquellas palabras, comenzó a realizarle la técnica de respiración artificial durante varias ocasiones.

-¡ **Al, debemos irnos! Si nos reconocen como los culpables, nos pueden acusar ante la policía.**

Sus amigos le repetían eso una y otra vez pero él estaba observando fijamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Kirkland como si de hipnosis se tratase. Estaba pálido y nada en él se movía. ¿Y si realmente moría?

 _No es mi culpa, yo no sabía que él no podía nadar..._

Cuando volvió a la realidad, ya estaba dentro del ascensor. Al parecer, sus amigos lo habían arrastrado para que saliese de la piscina. Se apoyó en la pared y desordenó su cabello mientras ignoraba los berridos de sus amigos que buscaban un plan por si alguien los acusaba. Vaya cobardes. Era Kirkland, seguro que salía de esa de una forma u otra, además -siendo rico como era- lo llevarían a el hospital más prestigioso de la ciudad y lo cuidarían asquerosamente bien.

Jones suspiró, aquel accidente le había arruinado el buen humor. Se iría a casa por hoy, su hermano estaría esperándole para comer aunque le hubiese dicho que no iría. Él era así. Antes de pasar la planta baja, apretó el botón que tenía en relieve un cero y salió del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron.

- **Alfred ¿que haces? ¡No nos puedes dejar así después de lo que ha ocurrido!**

 **-Es verdad. Todo es tu culpa ¿o no? Fue idea tuya el que lanzáramos a Kirkland al agua.**

Jones simplemente los ignoró y atravesó el pasillo que llevaba a la salida de ese edificio. No le importaban los berridos de nenazas de sus compañeros. Una vez en la calle, se fijó en su ropa. Ir en un pantalón-bañador y una camiseta no era muy formal que digamos, pero tampoco es que se fuese a ver a la realeza. Simplemente dejó el edificio atrás, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina el ambiente era mucho más tenso. El joven salvador había conseguido que Arthur expulsase el agua pero este aún permanecía inconsciente y eso no era una buena señal. Al menos respiraba, ese era el alivio de muchos.

Los enfermeros llegaron con una camilla a través de la escalera de emergencia y se encargaron de hacerle una revisión superficial al chico tras recostarlo en la camilla. Al ver que no tenían los medios necesarios ahí para ver la razón de su inconsciencia, decidieron que sería mejor llevarlo al hospital. Buscaron con la mirada algún familiar o alguien que les diese -al menos- el nombre de su paciente, el único que se acerco fue el chico que le había salvado.

 **-Joven, ¿podría decirnos su nombre y el de este chico? Es necesario para que podamos atenderlo en condiciones. También sería perfecto que se avisase a sus familiares.**

 **-Mi nombre es Lukas Bonnewiik y este chico, si mal no recuerdo, es Arthur Kirkland. Según tengo entendido, no tiene familiar alguno.**

 **-Bien, Lukas y Arthur. ¿Le puedo preguntar la edad? Necesitamos saber si es mayor de edad para que nos cuente que sucedió aquí. La señora que llamó simplemente nos dijo que alguien estaba ahogándose.**

 **-Tengo 19 años.**

 **-Entonces, agradeceríamos su colaboración.**

* * *

Segundo capítulo, no me quedó tan largo como quería pero bueno, la acción comienza a partir de el siguiente. Tomemos estos primeros capítulos como un introductorio a la historia.

Nos aparece un nuevo personaje, Lukas (Noruega). No tendrá mucho protagonismo pero me encanta y además creo que él y Arthur se llevarían bien ya que ambos pueden ver entes que otros no pueden. Y bueno, siempre quise ponerlos en contacto en algún momento, así que ¿qué mejor situación que esta? Obviamente muchas jaja.

Alfred nos da una probada de la razón de su ''odio'' hacia Kirkland pero ¿será simplemente eso? Poco a poco los secretos de ambos irán saliendo a la luz y la actitud de Al os parecerá -a mi ver- más razonable. Aunque no soporto que le haga daño a Arthur :'(

Bueno, ¿que creéis que será de nuestro querido Kirkland? El siguiente capítulo es el desenlace de la primera cuenta atrás y con ello la elección de los soberanos. ¿Que será de nuestros protagonistas? Os espero en el Capítulo 3- Fin de la cuenta atrás.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **-Palopaletas:** Gracias por comentar y aunque no se puede dar like un comentario me sirve. Me alegra que te gustase y espero que este también.

 **-Hobbel-san:** Aquí la actualización tal como lo prometí. Muchas gracias por comentar, eso me anima a continuar escribiendo. Y bueno, siempre quise hacer un UsUk cardverse pero nunca encontraba una trama que me llegase a gustar ya que en Cadverse todo suele ser bueno y bonito, una reina tsundere y un rey acosa Arthurs; y yo soy más de escribir cosas dramáticas. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo

Bueno, por ahora esos son los agradecimientos que tengo en Fanfiction, espero que os animéis a comentar aunque sea un ''Me ha gustado mucho'' o maldiciones a Alfred, se lo merece. Pero no lo achicharréis al pobre . Y bueno, si hay quienes lo prefieran, en Wattpad también esta esta historia y los agradecimientos a los que comentan por allí.

Un beso y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Futuro fortuito pero :1 día

Arthur despertó en un habitación de techo blanco, le costaba ver con claridad debido a la oscuridad de la habitación yeso le llevó a suponer que era de noche. Estaba un poco confundido,no recordaba exactamente que había pasado. Miró el suero que tenía inyectado en el brazo y se quitó la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar para después incorporarse levemente y sentarse al borde dela cama.

Notó una corriente en la espalda en ese momento, revisó su ropa y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bata de hospital ese ropaje. Se levantó con cuidado ya que se sentía un poco débil, agradeció que el suero estaba atado a un pedestal con ruedas. Así podría moverse con libertad.

Caminó por el aterciopelado suelo de la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta y salir en busca de alguna enfermera. Su aventura no duró mucho, ya que al abrir la puerta se encontró con una que parecía salir de la habitación de al lado y volvía a la recepción.

 **-Disculpe.**

 **-¡Ah!Que susto me ha dado. Veo que ya ha despertado.**

 **-Noera mi intención y sí, así parece. ¿Podría decirme cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?**

 **-Desde el mediodía. Cerca de unas dieciséis horas, ya que ahora son sobre las cinco de la madrugada.**

 **-Tanto tiempo...**

 **-¿Le importa si le hago una revisión rápida? Es obligatorio cuando una persona que ha estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo, despierta.**

Tal como me había indicado, entramos a la habitación,encendió la luz y comenzó a revisarme. Desde la vista hasta los reflejos. Por suerte, el ''accidente'' no tuvo ninguna repercusión en mi. También me explicó que era normal si ahora me costaba recordar lo sucedido, estaba confundido o me sentía mareado ya que un trauma así afecta directamente a la estima de la persona.

Le pedí que me diese el alta para así irme ya de ese hospital, pero ella, muy amablemente rechazó mi petición. Primero,porque las enfermeras no podían dármela sin consentimiento del doctor encargado de mi y segundo, porque -tal como había dicho- solo me hizo una revisión rápida; y aunque esta no mostrase nada malo,eran necesarias otras pruebas más fiables.

Aquello me molestaba, no me gustaban los hospitales ni un pelo. Odiaba ese olor a fármacos que parecía ser el aroma del ambientador de cada sala y también esos colores pálidos que adornaban las paredes de las estancias. Te hacían sentir más enfermo de lo que podías estar.

Bueno, tampoco es que tuviese mucho que , aquello que hoy menos quería hacer era ir a la escuela, verse con su casi asesino y su panda de idiotas lame bolas y recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Aunque no necesitaba de Jones para que la ansiedad de estar ahogándose pasase por su cabeza una y otra vez. Aún sentía la desesperación del momento y le hacía perder la respiración como si nuevamente estuviese hundiéndose.

Intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y escuchar las indicaciones de la mujer que le señaló los horarios de comida y revisiones. También insistió en si quería algo de comer-considerando que llevaba más de medio día sin tomar bocado- pero me negué. Sentía unas ganas de vomitar terribles por el sabor a cloro y otros productos químicos que debía llevar la piscina de su edificio, pero eso no se lo comentó.

Ahora, su objetivo principal era encontrar algo con lo que matar el tiempo. Obviamente, dormir no era un opción ya que a pesar de sentir el cansancio de aquel que esta enfermo, él se mantenía en plena vigilia como si se hubiese tomado diez tazas de café -bebida que detestaba-. Se presentaron dos opciones, ver la televisión pacíficamente o aventurarse a investigar la planta del hospital donde estaba. Prefirió la primera por varias razones entre las que estaba el anterior mencionado cansancio, el tener que arrastrar el gotero y el considerar que -siendo las cinco de la mañana- muchos enfermos debían estar descansado.

Al encenderla, el primer canal que apareció era el de noticias veinticuatro horas. Arthur no era de aquellos que iban pasando los canales hasta aburrirse y dejarlo en uno al azar, por lo que simplemente decidió mirar ese. Tampoco es que fuera muy interesante pero debido a la gran expectación por la ceremonia de entrega de marcas, el programa parecía bastante más interesante. Se comentaba que desde la noche anterior cientos de extranjeros habían viajado con tal de presenciar el evento que se celebraría ese día y la posterior coronación de los nuevos reyes, dos días más tarde. Y que esto produciría un beneficio en el turismo del Reino de Espadas... Suspiró, tal día como hoy, si sus padres estuviesen vivos, estarían muy emocionados con la celebración. La familia Kirkland siempre había sido así de entusiasta acerca de la .

 **-El avión privado de los reyes del Reino de Diamantes acaba de aterrizaren el aeropuerto de Wintersea. Cientos de personas rodean el lugar con la esperanza de conocer a los soberanos del reino de mayor riqueza. Fueron elegidos hace poco, por lo que este será su primer acto internacional oficial que llevaran a cabo. Nos es difícil incluso ver que ocurre, las masas están inquietas y dificulta mucho la movilidad. El tráfico ha sido detenido alrededor del aeropuerto y solo se permite el paso de transportes públicos, seguridad nacional,algunos reporteros y de las limusinas de los soberanos de otros reinos que irán apareciendo a lo largo del día.**

Arthur comenzaba a aburrirse de tanta emoción sinsentido. Los reyes solo eran personas a las que su respectivo símbolo nacional había elegido y que hasta hace poco eran como cualquier ser humano que podías encontrarte en la calle. Ese era la opinión de Arthur al respecto pero aún así observó con detalle a cada miembro de la nueva realeza diamantina.

El rey era un rubio de un cabello largo y ondulado que le pareció poco adecuado para la ocasión, parecía un vagabundo si además observabas la perilla que llevaba pero los ropajes dorados y anaranjados de alto valor negaban la evidencia. Sus ojos no llegaba a verlos dada la lejanía. Su forma de caminar era estrafalaria y todo en él pedía a gritos que le partiesen la cara de un golpe. Prefería no tener que estar nunca cerca de un tipo como él.

La reina era bajita, de cabello igual de dorado que su rey pero al contrario que este lo llevaba corto y liso que era amarrado a un lado por un lazo anaranjado. Sus ojos eran tan grandes que incluso desde la distancia pudo ver el reflejo verde de estos,parecía nerviosa pero intentaba mantener la compostura como representante de su país que era. A su lado estaba quien supuso que era el Jack, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de la reina. Eso hizo que Arthur se preguntara si tenían algún As no venía con ellos, así que supuso que no tenían por el és de todo encontrar al As era una tarea muy difícil pues se necesitaba que este tuviese contacto con la reina y que este la aceptase como tal para que la marca apareciese en su pecho.

 **-Los representantes del Reino de Diamantes se adentran en la limusina sin darnos oportunidad de hablar con una pena. Pero me informan de que el avión de la realeza de Corazones esta por aterrizar. Parece que tendremos suerte y la espera no se alargará más de lo querido.**

No era necesario el anunciar la llegada de los reyes de Corazones. Un enorme y llamativo avión de color rosa se hacía paso entre las nubes, dejándolas atrás. Arthur no pensó que se sentiría tan tentado a conocer a las personas que volaban en aquel vergonzoso transporte. Miró la hora en su móvil que encontró en la mesita,realmente les gustaba madrugar a los del Reino de Corazones, eran apenas las siete de la mañana. Espera ¿ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se había despertado? Realmente le asombraba la rapidez del paso del tiempo. Ahora entendía el porque el Reino de Diamantes,cuya costumbre de llegar tarde era conocida, se había presentado tan''pronto''. Para aquel reino y el de Tréboles eran ya las ocho de la mañana por los cambios horarios. Aún así eran horas tempranas para personas que acostumbraban a ser el último invitado en llegar.

Entre pensamientos triviales, pronto fueron las siete y media de la mañana y los soberanos de Corazones aparecían por las puertas de salida del aeropuerto. Llamaban tanto la atención como el avión en que habían llegado y no solo por el color de sus ropas.Más bien por la mezcla cultural que podías apreciar en cada integrante de la realeza. Además cinco personas formaban aquel extraño grupo, aunque dos de ellas no estuviesen caminando.

El rey era alto, calculó que estaba cercano al metro ochenta, su cabello era rubio y estaba echado formalmente hacia atrás y con una corona rojiza adornándolo y que combinaba perfectamente con la ostentosa capa que lucía atada a sus hombros. No llegó a ver sus ojos, aunque tampoco le prestó atención. Más bien, aquello que llamaba su atención era al chico que llevaba cargado y que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Una escena singular que se repetía un metro detrás de ellos. El chico dormido debía ser el Jack por sus ropajes más simples pero aún así rosados y llenos de corazones. Lo poco que podía observar de él era su cabello castaño y un mechón con forma de corazón que se ajustaba perfectamente a su Reino de origen.

La Reina era un chico, ese fue el primer rasgo que llamó su atención. Aunque no era una situación insólita ya que muchos hombres había sido Reina de su país, tampoco era un evento común. Abundaban más las Reinas femeninas. El chico parecía joven, de cabello negro y ojos de un tono castaño. Su vestimenta era tradicional, bastante popular en Corazones hace tres siglos. Si Arthur no recordaba mal, se llamaba _Yukata_ o _Kimono_. Nunca se interesó en la ropa y mucho menos del Reino de Corazones.

A diferencia que el Reino de Diamantes, el As también acompañaba a los regentes de corazones y al igual que el Rey,cargaba a un chico castaño que debía ser gemelo del otro por su coincidencia física. Supuso que compartía el cargo de Jack junto a su hermano. No era lo usual pero había veces en que gemelos ocupaban un único cargo entre los dos y este parecía uno de esos casos. El As era también castaño -color de pelo común en Corazones- y sus ojos eran verdes.

Para su mala suerte, no pudieron abordar la limusina porque esta no había podido hacerse paso aún por entre la í que tuvieron que entrar a una sala anexa donde permitieron que se les hiciera una entrevista rápida. Comenzaron con la Reina, quien parecía la persona más avispada de la habitación.

 **-Su majestad, Kiku Honda, nos gustaría conocer su opinión ya que es el único que tiene el cargo de Reina actualmente siendo un hombre. ¿Le supone eso alguna presión?**

 **-Al principio fue difícil tener que soportar todos los comentarios malintencionados y eso fue una gran presión pero tanto mi Rey como mi Jack y el As me ayudaron mucho y me defendieron. El pueblo poco apoco fue entendiendo que el que yo, un hombre, fuese la Reina no era un símbolo de desastre. Sinceramente, agradecí enormemente el apoyo que nos dio el Rey de Espadas, contándonos que en espada habían pasado muchos hombres por el trono en puesto de Reina. Eso tranquilizó a mi pueblo ya que la prosperidad de este reino siempre ha sido muy mencionada en el nuestro.**

 **-Veo que le tienen cierto aprecio al Rey Rufus ¿que pensáis sobre la repentina enfermedad que lo atormenta?**

 **-Es una verdadera desgracia, pero ley de vida al fin y al cabo. Esperemos que se recupere y pueda vivir una vida pacífica sin la presión de regir un reino y estamos seguros de que sus futuros soberanos serán también dignos de respeto y elogio.**

Arthur se sorprendió ante la dureza de las palabras del Rey de Corazones al inicio. Eso no era algo que se tuviese que decir a un país que esta apunto de perder a su monarca por una enfermedad terminal. Tal vez también tenía un poco de rencor ante esa ley absurda y que no estaba escrita en ningún sitio oficial, porque en los Kirkland venía con clausulas extras.

 **-El país agradece sus bendiciones y seguro que nuestro Rey también.¿Sus majestades se quedarán hasta la coronación o se marcharán tras el día de hoy?**

 **-Nuestra meta inicial es quedarnos aquí durante una semana, queremos ayudar a sus nuevos soberanos como los antiguos hicieron hace dos años con nosotros. Fueron unos grandes instructores que nos enseñaron lo necesario ya que los antiguos reyes de Corazones, en paz descansen,tuvieron que abandonar este mundo demasiado pronto y sin planificación.**

 **-Aún recordamos con dolor la fatídica noticia. Debió se duro. Una última pregunta ya que su limusina parece haber llegado. ¿Tienen alguna característica en mente con la que les gustaría que nuestros soberanos contasen?**

 **-Como Reino de Corazones, nos gustaría que no solo estuviesen unidos por la marca en sus pechos, sino también de corazón.**

 **-Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

Arthur suspiró con un deje irónico. ¿Como se podía hablar de amor en una situación como esa? Dos personas, que casi siempre son desconocidos, las obligan a unirse de un día para otro y para toda la vida. No importaba si tenías pareja, hijos, amigos,alguien que te interese o aspiraciones para el futuro; todo se reducía a una mancha azulada con toques morados en el pecho, más exacta y a la vez irónicamente, en la zona del corazón. ¿Y como es que Arthur sabía todo aquello con tanta exactitud? Porque los primeros soberanos que tuvo Espadas, incluso antes de que se llamase como tal, fueron unos antepasados suyos. Además de que los Kirkland parecían ''bendecidos'' con la elección para convertirse en Reina. Aunque era obvio, desde pequeños los educaban para que fuesen perfectos.

Al momento en que volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla, se fijó en que un avión verde aterrizaba en el aeropuerto. Era obvio a quienes pertenecía este, no solo por el color característico también porque eran los únicos que faltaban en llegar a pocos minutos de las ocho y media de la mañana. Estaba interesado de nuevo. El Reino de Tréboles, el eterno rival silencioso, ¿quienes serían sus soberanos? Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, en el momento en que iban a aparecer, oyó como llamaban a la puerta y por allí entraban dos chicos. Uno era alto,rubio de cabello corto y desordenado, risueño y de ojos azules que arrastraba a otro, más bajo que también tenía el cabello rubio pero más tirando a ceniza que era sujetado de lado por una pequeña cruz y lo típicos ojos azules de Espadas aunque cierta aura de misterio rodeaba esos iris.

 **-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Arthur Kirkland, yo me llamo Mathias Densen y este aburrido de aquí es mi futuro esposo.**

Todo aquello lo dijo el más alto enérgicamente y agitando mi mano sin parar. Agradecí que no fuese aquella que conectaba con el suero o eso hubiese acabado con un gran dolor en el dorso de su mano. Aunque el apretón de manos -si se le podía llamar así- pronto terminó cuando el de cabellos ceniza, que recordaba que era uno de sus vecinos y que estaba en la piscina el día anterior,lo golpeó en la cabeza a pesar de la diferencia de altura. Resultaba algo divertido el verlos juntos, parecían un dúo cómico.

 **-No voy a ser tu esposo, estúpido Anko. Eres molesto,ve a perderte por ahí.**

Como si de un niño regañado se tratase, salió de la habitación entre maldiciones que mascullaba para que no las oyésemos claramente. El otro chico de nombre aún desconocido para mi suspiró molesto.

 **-Discúlpalo, es un idiota. Soy Lukas Bonnewiik, me encargué de sacarte del fondo de la piscina. Me alegra ver que estas despierto.**

Aunque alegaba sentir alegría, Arthur intentó encontrar algún signo de esta en su rostro serio e inexpresivo. Aún así se sentía verdaderamente agradecido a su salvador.

 **-Soy Arthur Kirkland. Muchas gracias, te debo la vida. Literalmente.**

 **-No es necesario agradecerlo. Sólo un idiota dejaría que alguien muriese frente a él sin siquiera intentar ayudarle. Como ese tipo que te tiró, deberías buscarte mejores amistades, Kirkland.**

 **-Puedes llamarme Arthur. Y ese gordo no es mi amigo, ni de cerca. Solo es un abusón demasiado persistente y acosador. Ni siquiera esperaba encontrármelo ayer.**

 **-Debes tener muy mala suerte.**

 **-Sí,yo pienso lo mismo. Por eso nunca juego a cualquier cosa que requiera tener suerte. Y bueno, ¿que te trae a ti y a tu amigo por aquí?**

 **-Ese idiota quería conocerte cuando le dije que eras un Kirkland. Odio ese tipo de cosas pero él me arrastro directo hacia aquí.**

 **que lo único por lo que se me reconozca sea por mi apellido. Es una soberana mierda.**

 **-Debe serlo. También tengo otra razón, más de mi parte.**

Arthur se confundió un poco al oír aquel deje misterioso. Aunque todo en Lukas decía a gritos la palabra esperó a que continuará, no tenía prisa y el chico le había caído bien.

 **-Eres un portador de magia ¿verdad? Pareces querer ocultarlo pero eres alguien muy fuerte como para que no lo pueda notar.**

 **-Eres el primero en descubrirlo. Puedo asegurar que también tienes habilidades extraordinarias o muy buena recepción de poder.**

 **-Vengo de una antigua familia de magos. Aunque durante el ataque de hace 11 años, la mayoría de miembros de mi casa fueron eliminados como tantos otros.**

Ambos sabían que ocultar su origen era una perdida de tiempo, el uno y el otro podía sentir la magia del otro así que no valía utilizar mentiras vacías. Además, Arthur sintió que podía confiar en aquel inexpresivo chico.

 **-Mantengamos esto en secreto, por favor. Tengo prohibido hablar de esto con otras personas y no sería agradable que algún simpatizante del ataque supiese de nosotros y decidiese matarnos.**

 **-Me parece bien. Era la idea desde el inicio, solo tenía curiosidad. Es realmente extraño encontrar a alguien con quien poder hablar de esto, la mayoría pensaría que estamos como chozas si les decimos algo de esto.**

 **-Resulta hasta agradable. Te hace sentir menos extraño entre el resto de gente común. Pero es extraño, no recuerdo haber estudiado a ninguna familia ancestral de magos de apellido Bonnewiik ¿es ese un apellido falso?**

 **-Algo así. Cuando me adoptaron, tomé el apellido dela familia que me acogió. Era ventajos..**

Un par de golpes en la puerta cortaron la conversació eso un doctor de unos cuarenta y tantos años apareció por ella.

 **-Veo que ya despertaste, señor Kirkland. Y aunque me sepa mal, tendré que robarte un momento de tu amigo para hacerte unas cuantas pruebas.**

 **-Entonces me iré, Arthur.**

 **-Sí,gracias por salvarme Bonnewiik.**

 **-Lukas esta bien. Nos vemos.**

Tras eso salió por la puerta después de que el doctor se hiciese a un lado. Me quitaron el suero -después de todo ya estaba vacío y solo molestaba- y me comenzaron a hacer pruebas una tras otra a lo largo de la mañana. Yo solo sentía un hambre terrible, la causa de que ese día sí que almorzase tras un breve descanso de aquellas pruebas que pasaban desde resonancias a ecografías. Estas últimas bastante vergonzosas ya que era el único hombre entre mujeres embarazadas. El médico le dijo que por la tarde tendría más pruebas para concluir el informe y que hasta ahora no había nada malo en su cuerpo, también le advirtió de que las pruebas de esta tarde las revisaría mañana por lo que tendría que pasar otra noche en el hospital, cosa que no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia a Arthur.

Por la tarde, las ''pruebas'' de las que hablaba eran asistir a un psicólogo -entre otras- para ver si tenía algún trauma. Obviamente tenía algunos, pero el del accidente solo lo dejaría como otro de los tantos intentos de Jones de intentar matarlo y seguiría con su tranquila vida hasta graduarse y perderle de vista. Así que no le soltó nada fuera de ''lo estable'' al pobre doctor que no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo timado por un chico de diecisiete años con un gran dote para la interpretación.

Cuando acabó con su cita en el psicólogo y volvió a su habitación eran ya las diez de la noche. Su cena estaba apoyada en la mesa extensible de la cama. La cogió con la bandeja y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama, frente a la televisión que nuevamente encendió. Echaba de menos un buen té que acompañase a la insípida comida del hospital. Mañana podría volver a la normalidad de su rutina aunque eso le costase una paliza diaria.

Tras dejar los platos -ahora vacíos- en la bandeja se acostó en la cama, levantando el respaldo un poco para ver la televisión antes de dormir. Prefería acostarse tarde, para que mañana se despertase solamente en el momento en que le diesen el alta para poder marcharse. No quería pasar otra mañana viendo la televisión en que no dejarían de hablar en todas las cadenas de los nuevos soberanos de Espadas. Quiso tomar el móvil para ver la hora pero un pequeño papel doblado sobre este le llamó la atención. Encendió la luz de la pantallita para poder leer la nota.

''Para el nuevo amigo de mi futuro esposo.

Él es una persona muy reservada pero realmente le has caído bien (‿◠)✌pero no ha tenido el valor de darte su número y menos pedirte el tuyo. Así que te lo dejo abajo ↓ y también he llamado desde tu móvil al mío para tener el tuyo ydárselo a él. Realmente te aconsejo que pongas alguna contraseña o patrón ( ˘︹˘)

Pd: Casi se me olvida dejarte el número (っ＾▿＾)㈐8

606909 505 808 670

Abrazos❤（っ＾▿＾）

Mathias Densen''

Arthur se sintió abrumado por el gran número de caritas que tenía el mensaje. Ni que eso fuera un washade*. A pesar del exagerado número de estas, le causó gracia la forma de ser del chico. Apuntó el número y se guardó el número en la parte trasera de la funda del móvil. Después de eso recordó su misión original, ver la dichosa hora sorprendiéndose que faltaba nada para la medianoche. En la televisión comenzaron una cuenta atrás, como si de noche vieja se tratase y todos estuviesen expectantes por la llegada del nuevo año o en este caso de los nuevos monarcas. Y estaba seguro de que muchosy muchas lo estaban, transnochándose para ver si la marca aparecía en sus pechos. Al contrario que todos ellos, Arthur esperaba con un insano deseo el que su piel permaneciese intacta tras los cinco segundos que comenzaban a contear en la televisión.

-Cinco,cuatro, tres, dos...uno. ¿Quienes han sido los afortunados?

 _Yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no...Por favor, yo no._

Arthur sintió como una calidez invadía su pecho. Cerró sus ojos al instante, no quería verlo, no quería abrirlos y descubrir que su jodida ''suerte'' volvía a destrozarle la existencia.

-Recordad que si tenéis la marca y la estáis viendo, tenéis que llamar en este instante a alguna institución oficial. Pasarán a recogeros y os llevarán hacia el palacio real.

 _No lo estoy viendo, no he abierto los ojos. Si no la veo, no tengo que llamar y ir al jodido palacio...No debo mirar._

Y aún con esos pensamientos, entreabrió los ojos para cegarse momentáneamente con el brillo azulado que traspasaba hasta la ropa del hospital. Pronto, una enfermera abrió la puerta al ver el brillo colarse por debajo de la puerta. En ese momento, Arthur supo que sus posibilidades de escapatoria se redujeron al cero por ciento. Solo le quedó apartar ligeramente la bata azulada por el cuello para ver una marca con un reloj de mano antiguo en el centro, decorada con rosas que se enredaban a este y unas marcas de picas que formaban un vacío entre las enredaderas. A pesar de la oscuridad, Arthur entendió que había sido ''Marcado''.

* * *

*Washade: Una forma barata y poco original de imitar la palabra washapp. La aplicación es si se llamaría WaSpade pero el mensaje que recibes Washade.

 **Advertencia: Fanfiction se come frases. (Debe estar hambriento ¡Que alguien lo alimente!) así que si encontráis acentos en sitios raros o frases sin sentido es por eso. Agradecería que me lo dijerais y lo corregiré.**

Hola a todos y a todas las personas que siguen este fanfic -que me alegra que hayan aumentado tanto en sólo un capítulo. Estoy muy feliz por ello. Se que me he tardado un poco más en subirlo, pero ha merecido la pena ya que es el doble de largo -supera las 4000 palabras-. Os confieso que me ha sido muy difícil la descripción de personajes, siempre se me ha dado mal, sobretodo la ropa. Espero que haya salido algo decente jeje.

Nuestro Arthur ya ha sido ''Marcado'' y no parece muy feliz por ello. Mira que el pobre tiene una desgracia tras otra, me siento culpable :') ¡Pero al menos ha hecho un amigo! Y un poco de DenNor para aquellos que les guste. Ya sabéis que el fic es Usuk pero leves toques de otras parejas aparecerán pero nunca tanto como para ser una molestia si no te gustan estas.

El siguiente capítulo será narrado desde la perspectiva de Alfred, así que a esperar su reacción a la sorpresita matutina.

Si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre la marca de Arthur, me lo decís y vemos la forma de que os pase la imagen -que obviamente yo no he hecho ya que dibujo mal no...lo siguiente-

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **-PitchBL: Me alegra que te guste la historia y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar. Shh..que Alfred y Arthur te pueden oír, no rompas la magia del momento jaja. Y todo irá poniéndose más interesante de ahora en adelante. Espero volver a verte por aqui**

 **-hobbel-san: Este lo he hecho más largo pero prefiero hacerlos cortos y que queden bien que no hacerlos largos y que sean un asco XD Todo se desarrollará a lo largo de la historia y el odio de Alfred mostrará más cosas -aunque aún no sepa cuales jeje- Y si te gusta la relación magicogenial de estos dos, este capítulo te habrá encantado 3 Hasta la próxima y gracias por comentar.**

Un beso y hasta la próxima.


	4. Primer día- Sorpresas desagradables

**Artículo 23, norma 14**

 _TodoRey de Espadas está en plena obligación_

 _deproteger a su Reina de cualquier amenaza._

 _Acambio, la Reina, dará su energía para_

 _queel Rey pueda llevar a cabo sus tareas._

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El sol comenzaba a levantarse en el horizonte como cada día y eso provocaba que pequeñas gotas de luz despertasen a cientos de personas que esperaban al amanecer para realizar sus labores diarias. Excepto por un adolescente que se negaba a ser despertado, ocultándose bajo la tranquilidad y calidez de las mantas. Pero, como si el universo fuese en su contra, la alarma rompió el agradable silencio con unos pitidos que Alfred consideró como el arma del mismísimo diablo.

Un brazo se deslizó fuera de ese fuerte hecho con cojines y mantas para intentar encontrar el origen de su molestia y tras encontrarlo, este quedó destruido en la pared frente a la cama. ¡Mierda! Tendría que ir a comprar otro despertador. Cada vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, recordaba la razón de que nunca utilizaba su móvil como alarma.

Una vez de vuelta a la calma, decidió darse la vuelta y intentar conciliar el sueño -tarea que no le sería difícil de llevar a cabo- pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta le aseguraron que eso le resultaría imposible ese día.

- **Al, el desayuno esta listo. Date prisa o papá se lo comerá todo y recuerda limpiar los restos del despertador que has roto.**

No lo iba a hacer. Seguramente, Matthew entraría más tarde y lo limpiaría por él. En cambio, tomaría una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar. Se moría de calor tras haberse quedado bajo las mantas por mucho tiempo y sentía su cuerpo pegajoso, sensación que le causaba algo de repugnancia. Aunque si esa pegajosidad se debiese a una intensa noche con alguna mujer, no la rechazaría de esa forma.

Finalmente decidió levantarse, tirando las mantas y dejando la cama totalmente desordenada. Se desperezó al estar de pie. Había dormido más de lo usual por lo que estaba debuen humor en ese momento -si olvidaba que tenía que ir a comprar otro despertador-. Mientras se rascaba la barriga avanzaba medio dormido hasta llegar al baño que estaba en su habitación. No tenía más que quitarse los bóxer con los que acostumbraba a acostarse para así evitar el calor infernal del verano en Espadas, para después entrar a la ducha y dejar que el agua se deslizase por su bien formado cuerpo.

Minutos más tarde, a regañadientes,abandonaba la frescura del agua para cubrirse con una toalla que solo ocultaba lo necesario. Estiró los brazos nuevamente, intentando quitarse la pereza del cuerpo y parece que esta vez lo consiguió.Decidió verse al espejo con tal de evitar la balanza que reposaba al lado del lavamanos, era una enemiga difícil de derrotar. Aunque eso no quisiese decir que estuviese gordo, todo Alfred era músculo -o eso afirmaba él-. Tampoco se le podía discutir cuando su ejercitado torso se veía, unos abdominales marcados recordaban a una tableta de chocolate que cualquiera quisiese degustar y su espalda ancha le hacía ver masculino y confiable para cualquiera.

Alfred bajó su mirada para comenzar a secarse el pecho y las axilas y así poder vestirse pero algo llamó su atención. Una extraña mancha azulada en su pecho que no podía ver con claridad por la ausencia de sus gafas.

 _Un momento, ¿no se suponía que anoche se llevaba a cabo la elección del Reloj? Los soberanos, nuevos soberanos. Marcas en el pecho...El Rey..._

La mente de Alfred comenzó a procesar la información que recién recordaba y cuando finalmente ató cables,corrió desde el baño a su habitación -sin importarle que la toalla cayese en el proceso, quedando desnudo- para recoger sus gafas y volver frente al espejo. Allí lo vio. Una marca con forma de reloj se encontraba en este. El reloj era de diferentes tonos azulados y violetas; su única aguja era puntiaguda con una base en forma de pica y se encontraba perfectamente alineada en el número doce. Dos espadas cuyos filos de hielo se cruzaban detrás del extraño reloj y se encontraban envueltos en enredaderas de unas rosas rojas que se abrían alrededor de todo el dibujo. Y el fondo consistía en unos engranajes dorados que también eran atrapados y detenidos por los verdes lazos que formaban los tallos de las rosas.

Alfred se acercó rápidamente al espejo,subiéndose casi sobre el lavamanos que estaba delante de este para observar con mayor precisión aquella artística combinación de cosas y colores. Eso hizo que ahora pudiese leer el mensaje gravado en cada una de las hojas de las espadas. La que terminaba al lado derecho tenía escrito ''The strength to stand beside my beloved Queen'' y en la otra, ''The courage to protect our union and love''. Alfred no entendió ni la una ni la otra. Aquel lenguaje le resultaba completamente extraño pero aún así comprendió el peso y afán de aquel que las había portado. Eran como deseos y al mismo tiempo obligaciones.

Pasó su mano por la marca con tal de comprobar que no era un simple dibujo que se iría con el tacto -a pesar de ya haberse bañado-. Y allí permaneció.

La emoción lo mantenía absorto sin saber quehacer en esos momentos. Por fin, podría cambiar aquel Reino que Alfred consideraba tan injusto con los que menos tenían. Cuando sus piernas se dignaron a moverse, salió de su habitación y corrió escaleras abajo hasta presentarse en el comedor donde su padre y hermano comenzaban a desayunar.

- **¡Papa, Matt!** **Rápido, mirad genial.**

 **-Alfred, te he visto desnudo muchas veces cuando eras pequeño. Para mi no es una novedad.**

 **-Al, solo ponte algo por favor. ¡No puedes ir desnudo por casa!**

Alfred suspiró molesto, en una especie de rabieta infantil mientras que miraba como su padre y hermano se fijaban solamente en su -recién descubierta- desnudez.

- **Eso no importa ahora. ¡Mi pecho! ¡Mirad mi pecho!**

 **-¿Que quieres que veam...?**

Su padre se quedó callado cuando se percató de la marca que cubría la zona del corazón. Azul, violeta, verde,rojo y dorado se unían en una explosión de colores poco común en Espadas. Alfred miró orgulloso a su padre, quien estaba entre asombrado y poco convencido.

- **¿Nuevo tatuaje, Alfred?**

 **-¡Papa! ¡Es la marca de la realeza! Soy el nuevo Rey de Espadas.**

Arold Jones observó a su hijo seriamente. Se levantó de su sitio y se acerco a este para observar la determinación junto a ese brillo infantil que hacía tiempo que no veía en la mirada de su primogénito. Él aún no lograba entender como Alfred había salido elegido. Era vago, poco brillante en cuanto a inteligencia, irresponsable, cabezota, un crea problemas sin amor hacia nadie que no fuese su familia, mujeriego...Aunque no siempre había sido así y Arold lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero el ahora,era ese momento y no veía a su hijo como un Rey capacitado.

- **Alfred F. Jones, no creo que la realeza sea para ti. Y aunque las decisiones del Reloj sean incuestionables no creo que tu yo de ahora sea capaz de guiar un país -** se detuvo con una seriedad que le caló los huesos a su hijo pero que desapareció con una ligera sonrisa y con una mano sobre su cabeza- **Por eso espero que te conviertas en alguien del que el país dependa y que me haga sentir orgulloso...A mi y a tu madre, que en paz descanse. Espero que tu Reina sea la clase de persona en quien puedas confiar lo suficiente como para que aunque le entregues una espada, le puedas dar la espalda sin miedo a ser apuñalado.**

 **-Ya estas de nuevo con tus frases extrañas y complicadas, papá.**

 **-Bueno, papá siempre ha sido así. A mi siempre me han gustado, parecen sacadas de libros antiguos.**

Intervino Matthew mientras que se acercaba a su hermano con una toalla que había sacado del baño de la planta baja.Aún siendo tres años menor que Alfred, Matthew era todo lo que Arold quisiera para su hijo mayor. Con tan solo trece años se propuso el llenar el hueco que su madre dejó cuando murió. Era responsable y tranquilo, hacía las tareas de casa y se encargaba de arreglar los desastres que su padre y hermano ocasionaban. Ahora, con quince años y en plena adolescencia mostraba mucha más madurez que Alfred a sus dieciocho.

- **Ya he llamado a la consejería. Dicen que están en camino, deberías arreglarte, Al.**

 **-¡Es verdad! Debo darme prisa.**

Corrió escaleras arriba de nuevo, saltando dedos en dos los peldaños con facilidad. ¿Debía vestirse formal? Alfred no pensaba hacerlo, además no tenía ropa elegante ni nada por el estilo. Odiaba esas ropas ajustadas e incómodas y a quien decidió que estas fueran las prendas consideradas ''de etiqueta'' ¿Por qué un chándal no podía ser algo formal?

Entre debates mentales sobre que ponerse y extraños rencores hacia personas que seguramente estaban muertas desde hace mucho, finalmente se puso lo primero que encontró. Un vaquero azulado junto a una camiseta blanca con el escudo del Capitán América en el centro; era su superhéroe favorito desde que era pequeño. Recordaba ver esas películas con su madre -a quien Steven Rogers le parecía muy atractivo para celos de su padre-, su hermano-que no acababa de cogerle el gusto a las películas sobre superhéroes- y su padre -el cual no dejaba de quejarse porque su mujer le decía más veces te amo a ese personaje que a él mismo-.Aún así era un ambiente agradable que pagaría lo que fuese para revivirlo.

Cuando acabó de arreglarse el cabello, oyó como su hermano llamaba a su puerta y entraba para advertirle que sus acompañantes habían llegado. Alfred lo notó decaído, sabía la razón. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tomado en cuenta el hecho de dejar a su padre y hermano tan lejos.

Antes de que Matthew escapase, Alfred se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó. Tras eso acarició su cabello rubio igual al propio hasta que sintió como sollozaba y se agarraba con fuerza a su camiseta.

 **-Matt, no tienes que preocuparte. No estaré lejos por mucho tiempo, nada más llegué allí, lo primero que haré,será pedir que os traigan a ti y a papá conmigo. Recuerda que ahora soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿si?**

Después de aquel corto pero conmovedor discurso hacia su hermano, se separaron para verse a los ojos: zafiros mezclándose con unas amatistas que mostraban tristeza. Alfred conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie y sabía que aunque fuese responsable y tranquilo, también era muy dependiente hacia aquellos que quería. Y desde la muerte de su madre -e incluso antes-, él y Alfred eran inseparables. Ambos sabían que no soportarían perder a nadie más y que aunque Matthew pretendiese demostrar que podía con todo, seguía siendo un niño.

 **-Al, ¿lo prometes?**

 **-Lo prometo, Matt. Así que no estés triste, nunca te fallaría ni a ti ni a papá. Puede que no me importen los otros pero tú eres mi hermanito y siempre estaré ahí para ti.**

 **-¿Me prometes otra cosa?**

 **-Te estas aprovechando de la situación ahora ¿verdad?-** le lanzó una mirada de diversión a Matt mientras se sentaba en el suelo,separándose finalmente.- **Por esta vez accederé.**

 **-A partir de hoy, tu familia no seremos solo papá y yo. Debes prometerme que quien quiera que sea la Reina, tienes que poner un esfuerzo en que te importe y tienes que estar ahí para esa persona.**

 **-A veces eres cruel, Matt. Ni siquiera se quien es y me pides que le de importancia ¿Que tal si fuese una Reina cruel que te hace daño? ¿También debo estar ahí para ella?**

 **-Al, esto no es un cuento de hadas y princesas. Aquí no hay Reinas malvadas ya que el Reloj elije a la persona más adecuada, ¡seguro que es alguien increíble!**

 **-Esta bien, esta bien. Lo prometo. Pero mis preguntas son una clausula de esta promesa. Primero eres tú y papa,y después esa persona misteriosa.**

 **-Es una promesa-** extendió su dedo meñique hasta su hermano mayor quien lo rodeó inmediatamente- **Promesa del meñique, si miento, me tragaré mil agujas.**

 **-Promesa del meñique, si miento, me tragaré mil agujas.**

Con aquellas palabras el pacto quedó tiempo que su padre subía y con cansancio llamaba a la puerta. Pidiéndoles que bajaran de inmediato ya que los invitados estaban esperando conocer a su nuevo rey.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Alfred se dio la vuelta para observar con tranquilidad aquella habitación que lo había acogido durante tantos años. Probablemente no volvería a pisar aquel suelo acolchado por la alfombra azul oscuro, tampoco estudiaría en aquel escritorio viejo ni cogería de nuevo los pesados libros sobre este para ir en dirección a la preparatoria...Sentía una cierta nostalgia. Cerró la puerta de su habitación por última vez, aún sujetando el dorado pomo de la puerta. Allí se despedía de Alfred F. Jones el matón y estudiante de preparatoria y le daba la bienvenida al viejo Alfred Frederick Jones, futuro rey de Espadas y responsable de las vidas de millones de personas. Para él, un sueño perecía en el camino pero su optimismo le decía que con este podría cambiar aún más cosas. No sería médico pero sería un rey que apoyase a los que más le necesitasen y se encargaría de mostrarles respeto a niñatos ricos y repelentes como Kirkland. ¡Y a quien mierdas le importaba Kirkland en ese momento! ¡No volvería a ver a ese chico del demonio! Aunque tal vez extrañase esas esmeraldas desafiantes que tenía por admitirlo, pero no había conseguido doblegarlo y se iba con un mal sabor de boca, pero ahora mismo, debía de olvidarse de esos casi tres años y volver a su camino original cuyo rumbo perdió tras la muerte de su madre.

Bajó las escaleras sin dar si quiera una mirada hacia atrás. Cabeza alta, espalda recta y mirada í lo conocieron aquellas personas misteriosas de traje negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alfred entró en una lujosa limusina que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto donde tomaría el avión hasta la capital de Espadas, Nevtray. Su estomago gruñó, recordándole que no se había comido el desayuno.

- **Oye, ¿no tendréis algo de comer aquí? Ni siquiera he podido desayunar.**

 **-Discúlpenos, su majestad, pero aquí no hay nada nutritivo que le pueda servir de desayuno. Si quiere en el aeropuerto le podemos conseguir algo decente, mientras llegamos, en la nevera que esta a la derecha de sus pies debe haber unas chocolatinas si lo desea. También hay un dispensador de regaliz al lado de los huecos para poner los vasos.**

Alfred alucinaba con aquello ¡Un dispensador de regaliz en su limusina! Obviamente iba a utilizarlo hasta que no le quedase ni un solo trozo de aquel dulce rojo ¡Joder! Comenzaba a gustarle eso de ser rey ¡Y a quien no le gustaría! Jones se sorprendería si supiese que su futura Reina pensaba de una forma totalmente diferente a la de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente, Alfred consiguió poner sus pies enNevtray cerca de las diez de la mañana. Ahora, siendo las once,finalmente se encontraba rodeado por los inmensos jardines querodeaban al castillo del Reino de Espadas. La propiedad debía serenorme. Edificios por todos lados, bosques enteros que hacían de jardín, casas secundarias para los empleados e incluso para mascotas ¡Y eso era solamente lo que había alcanzado a ver desde la entrada hasta la gigantesca puerta azulada que le daba la bienvenida!

Más hombres de negro lo recibieron. Pero ahora, al frente de estos estaba -lo que parecía ser- un hombre de largo cabello castaño que llevaba atado a una coleta baja y que era decorado por un sombrero morado que tenía dos adornos: una pica dorada de lado y una pluma azul celeste en la puntiaguda terminación de este. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su cabello, pequeños y algo rasgados. Su traje le hacía dudar nuevamente ¿Hombre o mujer?Llevaba una especie de falda blanca cuyo comienzo estaba oculto por una camisa morada con picas doradas de un aspecto algo extraño y cuyo final lo marcaban una especie de pantalones azules. ¿Tal vez era su reina? Sería muy extraño preguntarle su sexo.

 **-Bienvenido sea, su majestad. Mi nombre es Yao Wang, seré su Jack, aru.-** misterio resuelto, era hombre. Su voz le decía claramente eso además de su nombre masculino.

 **-Así que te llamas Yao. Mi nombre es Alfred Frederick Jones.**

 **-Espero poder servirle adecuadamente a usted y a la Reina,aru. Pero antes de eso, debemos comprobar su marca y aprovechando que la Reina ya nos honra con su presencia, le pediremos que nos ayude a verificar si es el verdadero rey, aru.**

 **-¡Esta bien! Estoy ansioso por que es una chica muy linda y amable.**

 **-Sobre eso, su majestad, debería saber que la Reina es...**

 **-Señor Yao, la Reina ya esta en la sala de espera tal como le había indicado.**

Uno de los hombres de negro le susurró al Jack. Este asintió y dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia su Rey,hizo una leve reverencia para después guiarle el camino.

 **-Yao ¿que ibas a decir sobre la Reina?**

 **-Oh, va a conocerle ahora, aru. Ciertamente es una persona muy capacitada, a pesar de llegar desde el hospital,ha estado aprendiendo sobre sus deberes durante la mañana y sobre el funcionamiento de palacio, aru. No hubiésemos podido pedir mejor persona para ocupar su puesto considerando que es parte de los...Ya hemos llegado, dejemos las presentaciones para cuando se conozcan,aru.**

Yao llamó con golpes suaves a la puerta y tras eso se deslizó en el interior, dándole paso a Alfred. Este entró con una sonrisa amable, las primeras impresiones eran importantes y sobretodo si vas a conocer a la persona a la que estarás unido casi de por vida, pero esta pasó a una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con descontento al ver a quien estaba sentado allí.

 **-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.**

Alfred alcanzó a oír aquel susurro lleno de rencor y desesperanza que soltó el rubio propietario de aquellas esmeraldas desafiantes: Arthur Kirkland. Nada más ni nada menos que aquel chico con quien menos quería encontrarse en esos momentos.¡Joder, se había decidido a olvidar sus días de matón!

- **Ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarte aquí,Arthur Kirkland. Tampoco sabía que eras una mujer.-** eso hizo que la sangre de Arthur hirviese ¡Estaba harto! Ya le gustaba poco laidea de ser ''la Reina'' para que viniese Jones con esas palabras que ahora quería meterle por un lugar que no ve la luz del sol.

- **O eres idiota o sabes muy poco de la historia de tu país. Aunque creo que serán ambas. Primero, no soy una mujer; soy un hombre.**

 **-¿Entonces tienes fetiches extraños con travestirte?**

 **-Confirmamos que son ambos. Segundo,deberías saber que el cargo de Reina lo pueden ocupar tanto hombres como mujeres y especialmente, en Espadas, es bastante común que sean hombres. Tercero, dudo que seas el Rey de Espadas; no tienes nada bueno que aportar a este país.**

Yao se mantenía estático, aún sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta por la que habían entrado. Pensaba que sería bueno si los reyes se conocían, pero, nunca se planteó que estos pudiesen odiarse. Podía sentir la tensión que envolvía a todos en la sala.

 **-Ja, tendrás que tragarte esas palabras,Kirkland.-** en un rápido movimiento se levanto su camiseta mostrando la marca en su pecho. Sus ojos aún chocaban con los esmeraldas de Arthur hasta que este miró la marca para después mostrar impresión, después rabia y, finalmente, resignación.

 **-Yao, él es el rey indiscutible.-** admitió y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a ellas mismas. Sus palmas comenzaban a dolerle. Arthur maldijo a su jodida suerte y a su maldito destino.

 **-¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta facilidad,aru?**

-Es la marca de la primera generación, es imposible que alguien la recree. Porque las oraciones grabadas en las espadas, son los deseos que pidió el primer Rey en favor de su Reina. Sólo unos pocos conocemos ese lenguaje antiguo y aún menos, sabemos cuales son las peticiones que se hizo a él mismo el primer Rey.

-le explicó con lujo de detalles dándoles la espalda al Rey y al Jack. Aún así, sus manos eran perfectamente visibles para Alfred. Rojas, casi en sangre.

- **Entonces ¿sabes lo que dicen, Kirkland? Me han llamado la atención cuando las he visto.**

-Sí, pero no pienso decírtelo.

 **-No tientes a tu suerte. Sabes que estoy siendo amable, así que solo desembucha antes de que ocurra algo delo que te arrepientas.**

 **-¿Estas seguro de amenazarme aquí? Tal vez tu seas el Rey, pero yo soy la Reina y si por alguna razón me pusieses una mano encima, podrías perder tu cargo. Aunque creo que eso sería una ventaja para mi. Se acabo, Jones. Esto no es la preparatoria, así que madura. Aquí las cosas no se resuelven a base de peleas, insultos o ahogando personas. Perdiste tu oportunidad,bienvenido a mi territorio.**

Arthur lo miraba de reojo pero con intensidad, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo. No era lo mismo ir por calles oscuras que estar en un palacio lleno de cámaras, tampoco iba a dejar que Jones le arruinase la vida. Sus planes de alejarse de él habían quedado destruidos justo cuando le vio entrar por esa puerta, así que no permitiría que las cosas siguiesen igual. Se había resignado durante sus tres años de preparatoria porque justamente eran eso: Solo tres años. Pero ahora tenía que soportarlo por el resto de su jodida vida y no iba a dejarse dominar. Además, para él, el castigo que se autoimpuso debía acabarse ya.

- **¿Tu territorio? No me hagas reír. Ni siquiera debes conocer el palacio por completo y solo llevas unas horas más que yo. Puedes dormir tranquilo, pequeño Kirkland, tendré compasión de ti y ignoraré tu existencia.**

 **-¡Deténganse los dos, aru!**

Ambos miraron al Jack en el instante en que este detuvo aquella discusión que a ninguna parte los llevaría.

- **Son lo reyes de Espadas, aru. Deben comportarse como se debe y, obviamente ¡no pueden andar ignorándose!Su majestad Alfred, como ha dicho la Reina..**

 **-Agradecería que no me llamases más Reina,Yao.**

 **-Esta bien, aru. Como decía, tal como comentó su majestad Arthur no puede amenazarle ni causarle daño. La primera misión del rey, antes que guiar al país es proteger a su Reina. Y obviamente dormirá tranquilo, ya que usted se encargará de eso: El Rey y la Reina tienen la obligación de dormir juntos en el dormitorio real,aru.**

 **-¿¡Q..q..qu...?!-** Arthur parecía querer tirarse por la primera ventana que encontrase, para su desgracia, estaban en una planta baja. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿¡Tenía que dormir con quien casi lo mataba hace unos días!?

- **Así es, su majestad Arthur. Es una norma que impuso la primera Reina pero que esta prohibido revelar incluso a los Kirkland a no ser que lleguen aquí como usted.**

 **-¿No es suficiente con tener que darle mi energía que también tengo que jugarme el cuello por las noches?**

 **-¿Darme tu energía? ¿De que hablas Kirkland?**

Arthur y Yao se quedaron mudos. No habían considerado que su rey -a diferencia de ellos- no sabía ni la mitad del funcionamiento de la realeza. ¿Como explicarle a Alfred Jones que lo reyes no podían vivir sin la energía de sus reinas? Yao se planteaba el como decirle, que ahora era totalmente dependiente de Arthur Kirkland en esos momentos y durante el resto de su vida.

 **-Voy a retirarme a mi habitación. El sastre está por venir.**

 **-Antes quiero saber una cosa, ¿que pone en las espadas de la marca del Rey?**

 **-Yao, eso es algo que no puedo revelarle a Jones en este momento. En cada oración, el Primo Rey puso una imposición para él y ambas serían transmitidas a sus mismo, ni Jones ni yo podemos cargar con el peso de esas oraciones porque representan el irrompible lazo y amor que unía al Primo Rey y a la Reina Original. Así que, Jones, como no voy a reconocerte y mucho menos amarte, nunca llegarás a saber aquello que tú mismo llevas gravado en el pecho.**

No contestó. Arthur salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse de nadie, solo pidiendo unas disculpas que por educación había dado. Yao se puso al lado de su rey, mirándolo de reojo.

- **Parecen tener una relación complicada,aru.**

 **-Demasiado. Pero más que complicada, es irritante.**

 **-No parecía que le disgustase que la Reina le plantase cara, aru.**

 **-Se puede decir que estoy acostumbrado a que lo haga y que me gustan más los retos difíciles. Conseguiré que se arrodillé frente a mi, pidiéndome que le ame. Ya que no puedo hacerle daño físico, haré que no pueda vivir sin mí y después,lo abandonaré.**

 **-¿Y si resulta que es usted el que no puede vivir sin él para entonces, aru?**

 **-Eso es imposible. No hay nada que pueda atraerme de él. Es todo lo contrario a mi tipo. Además, odio a las personas como él.**

 **-¿Personas como él?**

 **-Personas ricas que no tienen que preocuparse por nada en esta vida, con un futuro garantizado aún si decidiesen no hacer nada y que no han tenido que ver como alguien moría frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.** -el rencor rodeaba cada palabra que Jones escupía con enfado. Yao se sintió levemente intimidado pero debía enseñarle una lección vital al nuevo Rey.

 **-Creo que la Reina tiene razón. No sabe nada sobre la historia de su país, aru.**

 **-¿A que viene eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo?**

 **-Porque entonces sabría que su majestad Arthur no cumple con ninguno de los puntos que odia de una ''persona rica'', aru. Simplemente escuchar Kirkland ya es suficiente. No conozco la situación de la Reina ni su pasado. Pero su mirada me dice que ha sido un Kirkland en todas las cosas que llevar este apellido conlleva ,aru.**

 **-Sigo sin entender que me quieres , la historia me da igual. Yo soy más de números que de letras.** _(1)_

 **-Venga conmigo, le mostraré un lugar interesante donde aprender un pedacito de la historia y de los Kirkland,aru.-** abrió la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido Arthur, dándole paso primero a Alfred. Una vez fuera de esa sala, observó un largo pasillo que se dividía en múltiples otros a lo largo de su extensión y sin rastro de su Reina por ningún sitio. Aunque Jones ya conocía lo escurridizo que podía llegar a ser.

 **-La verdad, no me interesa ni lo uno ni lo otro.-** acabó respondiendo,mintiendo levemente. Le interesaba saber bastantes cosas. Odiaba que el sabelotodo de Kirkland pudiese echarle en cara que él era más apropiado como soberano por conocer más que nadie en ese lugar,porque esa es la impresión que le daba ya que ni siquiera Yao podía descifrar el código de letras y palabras en su pecho y Kirkland sí.

 **-Debe saber de la historia, ya que es el nuevo Rey de Espadas y también debe conocer a la persona que permanecerá a su lado y que le proveerá de la energía que necesita,aru.**

 **-Antes habéis dicho algo parecido, ¿que queríais decir con eso? No pienso aceptar nada que venga de Kirkland.**

 **-Deberá hacerlo, majestad. Ahora mismo ni usted puede vivir sin él, ni él puede vivir sin usted. A eso lo llamamos compatibilidad de almas,aru.**

 **-¿Compatibles? ¿Quienes? ¿Kirkland y yo?-** una sonrisa llena de escepticismo hizo presencia en el rostro de Alfred. Y, obviamente,cualquiera que los conociese y oyese tal disparate compartiría la misma expresión que el Rey.

- **Aunque no lo parezca. Sus destinos estaban unidos, probablemente desde antes de que se conociesen o que naciesen. Se hace creer que el Reloj elije al azar entre millones de personas pero solo unos pocos tienen realmente posibilidades, aru. Sinceramente, usted es una sorpresa. No nos extraña tener a su majestad Arthur, estaba entre las opciones más factibles que realizó el antiguo Jack; pero usted, ni siquiera estaba en nuestras especulaciones.**

Durante aquella charla -que Jones no se esforzó en entender-, caminaban a través de largos y entrecruzados pasillos que parecían no tener fin. Alfred apostaba a que si lo dejaban solo se perdería tal como si estuviese en un laberinto.

- **En pocas palabras, ¿Kirkland tiene razón en que no valgo para rey?-** admitirlo le hizo hervir la sangre y que unas inmensas ganas de golpear a algo o alguien le entrasen de repente.

- **No. Debe de estar equivocado,aru. El Reloj no elije al azar, busca algo especifico. Como ya le he dicho, busca personas con alta compatibilidad de almas. Usted debe tener algo que la Reina ni nadie más puede aportar a Espadas. Mi primera impresión es que usted es la vida, felicidad e impulsividad; mientras que su majestad Arthur es la seriedad, el raciocinio y la responsabilidad,aru. Son completamente opuestos pero eso los hace compatibles, usted aporta lo que le falta a la Reina y él es el encargado de controlar aquello que esta fuera de su alcance.**

 **-Hablas como si te lo hubieses sacado de algún libro antiguo, Yao.**

Aunque dijese todo aquello, Alfred dudaba que algún día Kirkland y él pudiesen entenderse de la forma en que Yao lo suponía. Eran demasiado opuestos y se odiaban, aunque Jones sabía que eso era en gran parte su culpa pero tampoco le importaba.

- **Ya llegamos-** pareció ignorar el comentario sobre su extraña forma de hablar y abrió con cuidado la puerta, era diferente a las demás. Era de madera pintada en azul y con extraños símbolos que eran decorados por picas y engranajes.- **Esta sala la pidieron construir los primeros reyes, así que se podría considerar una de las mayores antigüedades de Espadas. En ella están todos y cada uno de los retratos de aquellos que alguna vez portaron su mismo cargo.-** pasaron dentro y un ambiente distinto parecía rodear la estancia. No había polvo pero Alfred llegaba a ver microscópicas partículas brillantes que los retratos se alineaban en filas a lo largo de las paredes, algo llamó su atención y Yao pareció leerle la mente.- **Parece que algo despertó su curiosidad, aru.**

 **-Hay más reinas que reyes ¿Por qué?**

 **-Creo que es capaz de descubrirlo por usted mismo si presta atención, aru.**

Alfred caminó hasta el primer retrato, el más grande. En él estaba la Reina Original, se sorprendió al notar el increíble parecido que compartía con Kirkland, ojos verdes de un tono indescriptible y cabello rubio ceniza corto. Eso lo llevó a ver el nombre que estaba grabado bajo el cuadro. ''Asahina Kirkland'' se podía leer claramente en una letra con decoraciones sutiles. Miró las fechas en las que reinó: ''1100- 1130''. Así que de ahí intentó sacar algo sobre los Kirkland, ya que Yao le había dicho que ahí comprendería más sobre esa familia de renombre.

- **Le daré una pista, su majestad. Las fechas inscritas debajo de cada cuadro, no son los periodos de reinado; sino, el tiempo que vivió esa persona.**

Seguía sin entender nada. No sabía mucho de historia, pero era obvio que en aquellos tiempos la gente moría muy joven por la falta de medicinas y la gran creencia en ó el siguiente cuadro, de nuevo unos ojos verdes y un cabello rubio ceniza lo recibieron. Esta vez, tenía el pelo largo y unos rasgos femeninos diferentes a la anterior persona. Su nombre era: ''Alison Kirkland'' y su vida era tan corta como la de su antepasado:''1122- 1152''.

-¿ **Esta chica es hija de la primera reina?**

 **-Sí, de él y el Primo Rey.**

Así que su teoría era correcta, entonces el trono había estado en manos de los Kirkland durante mucho tiempo...Un momento ¿había dicho él y el Primo Rey?

- **Yao, has dicho él ¿No sería ella? Tengo entendido que la Reina Original fue una mujer.**

 **-Así lo narran los libros, la verdad puede ser diferente, aru. Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo contaron al llegar a palacio. No conozco a ciencia cierta la historia de la primera Reina pero sí que me dijeron que Asahina Kirkland tuvo que ocultar su sexo durante gran parte de su vida. Si tienes curiosidad estoy casi seguro de que su majestad Arthur debe saber la historia completa, aru.**

 **-¿Cómo demonios tuvieron hijos si ambos eran hombres?**

 **-Magia, supongo. Los Kirkland son magos realmente talentosos, aru.**

Alfred comenzaba a marearse. Parecía estar escuchando un cuento de hadas o leyendo un libro completamente fantasioso ¿Quien demonios creía en magia en aquellos tiempos?Todos sabían que cada mago de renombre tenía su truco para hacer parecer real lo irreal. Decidió continuar mirando cuadros,saltándose varias generaciones llenas de Kirkland -solo unas tres o cuatro veces había visto un apellido diferente- hasta llegar al año 1910. ''Anthoni Kirkland'', este tenía los mismos ojos verdes que parecían ser un rasgo familiar imperturbable, distinto del cabello ya que este chico lo tenía moreno tirando a rubio oscuro. Nacido en 1910, murió en 1940. Otra vez treinta años. Miró la siguiente Reina que también era una Kirkland y observó la fecha inscrita:''1933- 1963''

¡Era imposible! No podía ser que en esa época aún viviesen solamente treinta años. Pasó a ver a los reyes con bastante prisa, sentía que estaba cerca de resolver el misterio y así lo hizo solo con mirar la fecha de aquel que coincidía más o menos con el tal Anthoni: ''1909- 1989''

 **-Yao, este hombre, ¿puede ser que tuviesemás de una reina?**

 **-Parece que lo ha descubierto. Por cada Rey,cuya primera Reina ha sido parte de los Kirkland, han tenido dos o más reinas, exceptuando al primero, aru.**

 **-Todos mueren después de treinta años ¿Porqué?**

 **-Sólo se la historia a pequeños rasgos, pero se dice que la Reina Original vendió su alma con tal de conseguir más energía y poder, acortando así su vida y esto se volvió hereditario. Cada Kirkland que ha pisado este palacio ha vivido treinta años, nada más, nada menos; a cambio, poseen grandes poderes sobrenaturales, aru. Esto los lleva a tener un derecho especial a formar parte de la realeza. El Reloj los busca ya que su energía es muy conveniente para cualquier rey.**

Era cruel. A pesar de que ambos estaban hablando de aquello tranquilamente, Alfred sentía que aquello era una gran injusticia. Kirkland no había pedido el poder y tampoco el ser reina y aún así debía acatar su destino como si de una simple marioneta se tratase. Pero Jones no podía aceptar que había estado equivocado, que durante tres años se desquitó con alguien que no lo merecía.

 **-¿Puede que esto haya sido de utilidad para que cambie su opinión sobre la Reina, aru?**

No contestó. No quería permanecer más en aquella sala. Le hacía sentirse un idiota infantil y superficial. En esos momentos estaba cabreado, con él mismo, con Kirkland, con Yao,con la Reina Original, con su hermano pequeño.. Ahora se preguntaba qué pasaba en su cabeza cuando le prometió a su hermano cuidar de la Reina. Ah, claro. Nunca se le podría haber ocurrido que SU Reina fuese Arthur Kirkland.

Yao no forzó más la conversación, sabía que su Rey estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. Tanto como para no darse cuenta del nombre del Primo Rey. Simplemente abrió la puerta y para su suerte, Alfred -aun perdido en sus pensamientos- salió de esta y lo siguió. El silencio reinó entre ambos durante gran parte del camino. El Jack pidió al Reloj que las cavilaciones del Rey tuviesen un resultado conmovedor...Necesitaba aliviar la tensión entre los nuevos soberanos a fin de evitarse un mal rato cuando les contase acerca de cómo se compartía energía -aunque la Reina ya lo sabía- y sobre su futura pero pronta boda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arthur suspiraba aliviado. Finalmente había terminado con la preparación de su traje real. Habían estado cerca de cuatro interminables horas tomando medidas, eligiendo colores -que desde su punto de vista poco derivaban del azul y el morado- y creando el traje que el sastre consideró que era perfecto, tras muchos intentos que aunque para Arthur estaban bien, para el joven que los hacía no eran suficientemente dignos para que los hizo que Kirkland se avergonzase.

 **-Sinceramente, creo que no podría ser más perfecto, su majestad. Es de mis mejores trabajos.**

 **-Gracias, señor Feliks. Agradezco el gran esfuerzo que puso en hacer este traje especialmente para mí.**

 **-Osea, no es necesario que me des las gracias. Es el sueño de cualquier diseñador aquí en Espadas el poder hacer el traje de la Reina. Y no me llames señor, me hace ver como si fuese un viejo feo y arrugado.**

 **-Esta bien, supongo. Aunque realmente me gusta tu trabajo. Incluso todos aquellos intentos que has hecho se adecuan a mi estilo.**

 **-Sería un cero como estilista si no supiese que estilos les gustan a mis clientes ¿sabes?**

 **-Ya veo...Debe ser difícil-** Arthur no sabía muy bien como hablar con aquel extraño hombre, su acento extraño y afeminado lo hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar junto a su poco conocimiento sobre la moda o el diseño. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder describir aquello que llevaba ahora mismo ás, Feliks era bastante peculiar. Nacido en Tréboles, adoptado por una familia famosa de sastres de Espadas y con ropa que parecía sacada del Reino de Corazones por sus tonos rosados y rojos. Y todo ello, lo sabía porque este se lo había narrado mientras hacía su traje. Intentaba recordar algún momento en que hubiesen estado en silencio, pero era imposible.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la flamante contestación que de seguro Feliks había preparado. Yao entró en la puerta junto con Jones. A Arthur se le vino el mundo encima de nuevo, había tratado de dejar la aceptación de su actual situación para más tarde. Aunque la seriedad que veía ahora en el Rey le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le causó temor ¡A saber que tramaba ahora!

- **Su majestad, me alegra ver que ya ha terminado,aru. Feliks ¿podrías ocuparte ahora del Rey?**

 **-Osea, sin problema. Su diseño ya lo tengo pensado así que tardare poquito.**

Arthur se acercó al Jack. Cambiando así posiciones con Alfred quien estaba a punto de meterse en el mundo del sastre. Si pudiese, se quedaría viendo como este sufría de la hiperactividad del diseñador pero Yao le dijo que saliesen de allí para hablar más tranquilamente.

- **Me disculpo por mi actitud antes, Yao. Sé que perdí la compostura en la sala de espera. Siento haber causado problemas pero aún me cuesta aceptar que justamente Jones sea el Rey.**

 **-¿Por qué? No parece mala persona ni nada parecido,aru.**

 **-No es mala persona si no eres yo, Yao. Me odia desde que me conoció y me ha hecho pasar experiencias horribles. No es algo que pueda perdonarle fácilmente. -** ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos. Arthur sentía que podía confiar en su Jack -obviamente, más de lo que pudiese llegar a confiar en Jones- y eso le sentó bastante bien.

 **-¿Tan horribles han sido las cosas entre ustedes dos,aru?-** El Jack abrió la puerta de una estancia que ya le había mostrado a la Reina esa mañana: La segunda Biblioteca. Arthur había quedado encantado con ella al ver la gran cantidad de libros antiguos en esta, Yao se preguntó entonces cuál sería su reacción al visitar la principal.

- **Me ha puesto varias veces al borde de la muerte, con eso te debería bastar. También es la razón por la que estaba en el hospital.-** suspiró con pesadez aunque el nuevo ambiente le alegraba levemente. Avanzaron hasta llegar a los grandes ventanales que separaban las estanterías de libros con el rellano que daba al jardín -donde había una mesa que permitían disfrutar de la lectura acompañado de la fresca brisa y el olor a flores-.

 **-No esperaba que fuese hasta tal extremo, su majestad.**

 **-Yao, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto por lo que estoy poniendo mi confianza en tus manos. Así que, por favor, tutéame.-** pidió mientras ambos se sentaban en las sillas adjuntas a la mesa y Yao le pedía a uno de los tantos empleados que trajese algo de té para beber.

- **No sé si eso sea correcto,aru.**

 **-Por favor. ¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido un amigo** _(2)_ **. Bueno, sí tuve uno, creo, no lo recuerdo , a lo que iba es que me gustaría no ser tan sólo Reina y Jack, y estaría bien tener alguien a quien considerar como un amigo.**

 **-Ahora me hará sentir mal si le digo que no debo tutearle,aru.-** una leve risa salió de sus labios a la vez que extendía su mano hacia Arthur.- **¿Sabes? No es necesario pedirle a alguien que sea tu amigo, simplemente surge. Espero que nos llevemos bien, Arthur.**

 **-Lo mismo digo, Yao. Y recordaré eso,aunque no creo que pueda ponerlo en práctica muy a menudo.-** Arthur se sentía feliz en esos instantes y estrechó la mano del Jack. No le importaba Jones, ni la realeza en esos momentos. Para él, el haber hecho un amigo en tal ambiente hostil, le parecía increí cabía la posibilidad de que Yao lo hiciese solo por compasión a un niño que no tenía amigos.

- **Si te digo la verdad, no sabía muy bien como trataros a ti y al Rey cuando llegaseis. Mi marca apareció de forma extraña hace dos días y desde entonces, el antiguo Jack me había estado ayudando a preparar las cosas y aprender de tantas otras, aru. Todo era tan rígido y formal que me sentí incapaz de poder servir con tan solo veintidós años a los reyes de Espadas; así que cuando vi esta madrugada que eras más joven que yo, me alegré,aru . Pero al verte entrar tan serio y enterarme de tu nombre, me sentí de nuevo presionado.**

 **-Esta bien. Entré serio porque estaba seguro de que era la única persona en este reino que odiaba la idea de ser parte de la realeza. Debes saberlo ¿cierto? Los Kirkland somos como una especie de imán de las marcas y desde pequeño fui entrenado para convertirme en esto; odiaba y odio la idea de que decidan mi destino y me sentía completamente destrozado. Aún me es difícil aceptarlo.**

 **-¿Te entrenaron para ser Reina,aru?-** sorprendido por la nueva información, Yao pensaba en la extraña infancia que debió tener su nuevo amigo. Entrenando y sin amigos.

 **-Sí. Es una tradición familiar. Al nacer,nos hacen una especie de examen. Obviamente, no se trata de nada teórico ya que ni hablar sabemos aún pero nos dividen en ramas según la categoría mágica y energética. Si quedas en la primera rama, eres un posible candidato a ser ''la Reina'' y te separan de tus padres y hermanos para entrenarte durante unos tres años en cuanto a comportamiento y disciplina. Una vez consigues volver con tus padres,tienes grandes restricciones. Te pasas casi todo el día estudiando y no puedes salir de la propiedad; te encarcelan. Y así te mantienes apartado del mundo.**

El Jack estaba estático, sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que Arthur narraba una infancia tan cruel. Yao también provenía de una familia adinerada, eso le había llevado atener bastantes responsabilidades desde joven, pero sus padres o abuelos nunca le negaron el tener amigos o el no salir de casa. Dentro de lo que cabía, tuvo una infancia bastante normal, sobre todo si la comparaba con la de Kirkland.

 **-Entonces, ¿por eso dijo...dijiste que nunca tuviste amigos? No te dejaron,aru.-** Arthur dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa ante ese pequeño error que al instante se autocorrigió el Jack.

 **-Bueno, creo que sí que tuve uno.**

 **-¿Cree?**

 **-No lo puedo recordar bien. Mi madre me lo confesó: que el jefe familiar me borró la memoria para que no me acordase de esa persona, que yo accedí a cambio de que no lo matasen porque le había dicho cosas demasiado importantes. Así, él también se olvidaría de mi. Aún así, espero recordarle algún día porque muchas veces sueño de alguien a quien no conozco pero que es realmente especial y me hace sentir muy feliz. Aunque digo alguien, en realidad es solo una silueta irreconocible. Pero, ¡dejémonos de historias tristes!-** Yao pudo notar que Kirkland no estaba completamente cómodo con ese tema. Bueno, era normal. A nadie le gustaría saber que tuvo a alguien querido y que le obligaron a olvidarle.- **Por cierto, antes Jones estaba muy serio ¿Sabes que le tiene así? Odio admitirlo pero temo que este tramando algo. No me hace gracia el tener que dormir con alguien que me podría fácilmente ahogar con la almohada.**

 **-No creo que lo haga,aru . Creo que está recapacitando un poco.** -una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que poco a poco estaba llevando a cabo su plan.

 **-¿Recapacitando sobre que?-** Arthur levantó la ceja. Le resultaba incomprensible que Jones estuviese recapacitando con lo cabeza hueca que era. Seguramente solo le dolía el estomago o algo así y pretendía hacerse el interesante.

 **-Sobre ti. Se topó con información interesante en la sala de los Retratos y desde entonces esta así,aru.**

 **-No me digas que le dijiste acerca de los treinta años, Yao.-** la simple idea de que alguien conociese el hecho le gustaba poco. Siempre que la gente se enteraba lo trataba como si tuviese alguna enfermedad terminal -aunque no era muy diferente si lo ponía así- y le miraban con lastima; por eso vivía ocultándolo.

 **-No lo hice. Él lo descubrió,aru.**

 **-Con lo idiota que es, se necesitaría un milagro para que lo descubriese. Así que, dudo que en unas tres horas lo haya podido descubrir por si mismo.-** acusó con cansancio.

- **Tal vez le di una pista,aru . Que las fechas inscritas eran el tiempo de vida de cada persona y no, su reinado.**

 **-¿Solo eso?-** comenzaba a plantearse el que Jones no fuese un simple idiota y que solo aparentase serlo. Si así era, se merecía un premio por sus dotes de actor.

Yao asintió. No estaba mintiendo, solo le había dicho eso y el Rey se había pasado la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto. Incluso ahora debería estar pensándolo, o mejor aún, debía estar pensando en como enfrentar a Arthur sabiendo que él se había equivocado y le había acosado sin razones que ahora le convencieran.

Un sirviente les trajo el té recién hecho, lo sirvió en dos tazas deleitando los alrededores con el ligero pero agradable olor que desprendía. Tras eso, se retiró con una reverencia. Yao conoció otra parte de Arthur, sus ojos parecían brillar al degustar aquel té y eso era una obvia forma de demostrar que le gustaba.

- **Arthur, ya se lo he preguntado al Rey y ahora que recuerdo a ti también debo proponértelo: ¿Tienes algún familiar que se tenga que mudar a palacio?**

 **-Para nada. Supongo que eso te quita algo de trabajo.**

 **-Bastante, si te soy sincero. Pero no te contengas por no causarme problemas.**

 **-Soy más egoísta que eso, Yao. Si tuviese alguien a quien traer te lo hubiese dicho.**

 **-Esta bien.**

Ambos dejaron de hablar. Disfrutaron del té al tiempo que el sol parecía brillar con más fuerza, secando las gotas de rocío que las pequeñas flores que los rodeaban mantenían en sus hojas y pétalos. No era un ambiente tenso, más bien, actuó como un relajante para los dos.

Arthur sentía que había dicho demasiado sobre él, acababa de conocer a Yao y le había confiado demasiadas cosas;pero no se sentía incómodo con que lo supiese, tal vez eso necesitó durante mucho tiempo: Alguien que lo escuchase. Fijó su mirada en una flor de pétalos rosados que estaba en un terraplén. En una de sus hojas, con mirada juguetona y traviesa, descansaba una pequeña hada; hacía tanto tiempo que no había visto a una...

Mientras tanto Yao se puso una firme meta. Su Reina había tenido un gran valor para decirle todas aquellas cosas y aunque aparentase tranquilidad, el Jack estaba seguro que aquellas situaciones y experiencias habían sido una pequeña pero dolorosa espina en el corazón de Arthur. Había simpatizado con él y eso solo haría que se esforzase más en conseguir que ambos soberanos se llevasen bien de alguna forma. No quería organizar una boda vacía,obligatoria y fría; necesitaba saber que no estaba condenando a su nuevo amigo a una deseada muerte prematura tras una vida sin felicidad.

Y ajeno a la conversación de Kirkland y Yao, estaba un pensativo Jones. Intentando descubrir alguna razón para seguir odiando a su futuro ''esposo''. Él poco sabía de que pronto tendría que renunciar al odio, quedando atrapado en unas esmeraldas brillantes y a la vez oscuras. Pero, aún no era el momento. Aún sentía un incoherente rencor por Kirkland aunque cada vez se sentía más estúpido por mantenerlo, sabiendo que el Jack tenía razón en su conversación durante el paseó hasta la actual habitación en la que estaba: no debía juzgar a un libro por su portada. No podía acusar a cualquier persona con riquezas y empezar una pelea.

El rey

comenzaba ha madurar

y ese estado de adultez lo llevaría a balancearse

entre la bendición de ser un buen Rey

y

la maldición de dejarse llevar por las ataduras que lo unirían a su Reina

y sufrir el paso del tiempo,

que nuevamente buscaría arrebatarle un pedazo de su corazón...Sin compasión alguna.

En estos instantes,

nadie se imaginaría

que el tiempo hasta el límite,

había comenzado a correr.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _(1)_ ser más de números que de letras: Nose si esta expresión se utilice en otros países por lo que añadouna aclaración de lo que quiere decir. Alfred se refiere a que éles más bueno en ciencias y matemáticas que en lenguas, historia yliteratura.

 _(2)_ Tal vez a alguien se le ocurra que Arthur se equivocó al decir que ''Nunca tuvo un amigo'' ya que Lukas lo es. Pero ni Arthur ni el propio Lukas están seguros deeso ya que solo han hablado una vez y Mathias ha sido el que les hapasado el número del otro. Así que desde mi opinión, sí que sonamigos pero desde la de Arthur y Lukas aún no lo son.

Hola a todos y a todas, aquí la continuación del fanfic.

Cada vez recibo más comentarios y votos lo que me hace increíblemente feliz. Muchas gracias.

Primero, quería aclarar que el ''Primer día'' no ha acabado. Decidí separarlo en Primer día y Primera noche ya que se me hacía muy largo (este capítulo tiene el doble de palabras que el anterior) y tardaría demasiado en actualizar. Además este capítulo, resulta bastante interesante, revelando pequeños y importantes detalles sobre Arthur y sobre su vida pero esto aún no ha acabado, aún guarda muchas cosas y no solo él.

Segundo, el pequeño trozo al final es una especie de introducción que os he dejado a especie de introducción a lo que realmente ocurrirá. También es para poner un poco de suspense.

Tercero, si habéis visto al principio he puesto una especie de norma. Iré poniendo citas, normas, artículos o trozos de algún libro al inicio para que conozcáis un poco del Reino de Espadas que esta en mi mente.

Cuarto y último punto: ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y esperéis el siguiente! La primera noche será tan reveladora como el día. La fiesta real para llevar a cabo la presentación de los reyes será el acontecimiento principal.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Hobbel-san:** Finalmente se han dado cuenta de que son el Rey y la Reina de Espadas. Ninguno quiere aceptar al otro. Me hiciste muy feliz al decir que te alegras de ver un capítulo mío jeje. Arthur y Lukas son geniales juntos XD Un par de tsunderes nunca van mal y yo también me reí al escribir el odio de Arthur por Francis XD Son incorregibles estos dos jaja. Gracias por comentar

 **PitchBL:** No sé quien pudo elegirlo, ¿tal vez viene de fábrica? Jajaja pero realmente si lo imaginamos en la realidad sería graciosísimo XD Un avión rosado descendiendo de entre las nuves jaja Y bueno, tienes razón. Si se odian da un poco que igual, pero lo gracioso es ver la sorpresa que se llevan al verse allí -y las ganas de matarse XD- Gracias por comentar

 **Gatita Pervertida X3:** Alfred confundido a domicilio para ti jajaja Esta que se sube por las paredes por no saber que hacer, pensar o actuar XD Y me alagas al amarme a mi y a mi fic. No esperaba que gustase tanto como para que revises si actualizo. Siento haber tardado jeje Pero lo he hecho más largo en compensación. Gracias por comentar.

Bueno, hasta aquí todos los agradecimientos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye~


	5. Primera noche-Recuerdos dolorosos

Cuando más detallada sea una marca,

significa que un futuro más importante

les aguarda a sus soberanos.

Estas no pueden desaparecer antes de

transcurrir diez años pero sí pueden cambiar.

Son imposibles de eliminar por métodos científicos.

TESIS DERMATOLÓGICA DE LAS MARCAS(adaptación). Frank Anderson

La tarde se hizo presente, el resplandeciente sol era el protagonista del crepúsculo que daba paso a una noche que en Espadas marcaría el comienzo. Ambos reyes estaban ahora en una tensa y para nada cómoda situación, ya que Yao los dejó en la habitación real alegando que debían hablar y acordar como actuarían esa noche -porque el ignorarse o pelearse había quedado directamente rechazado por la mirada que les echó el Jack-.

Alfred decidió dar una mirada a la habitación, abriendo puertas y armarios ¡Era tan grande como toda una planta de su casa! Él alucinaba mientras Arthur suspiraba, sentado junto a una pequeña mesa que según Yao era un pequeño regalo para que pudiese tomar té en su propia habitación si así lo quería. Agradecía las vistas, un lago se vislumbraba desde la misma mesa, porque esta se encontraba en la modesta terraza que era pequeña pero acogedora.

Ambos querían aparentar tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo pensaban como podrían siquiera hablarse sin comenzar a despotricar el uno contra el otro. El ambiente era lo suficientemente tenso en la habitación y a Alfred no le gustaba eso. No es que quisiese ser amigo de Kirkland pero no pensaba pasarse todos los días ahogándose en aquella habitación que debían compartir. Si se fijaba era impresionante, el ropero era enorme, con varias mudas de ropa y algunas ''copias'' del traje que actualmente llevaba; se dividía en dos secciones, una para él y otra que supuso que era para Arthur -que estaba bastante más vacía-. El baño le resultó impresionante, jacuzzi, bañera, ducha, luz calefactora, ¡televisión! Se preguntó si eso era un baño o el balneario de un hotel. También tenían una sala de cine -no tan grande como una normal, obviamente- con la última novedad en equipos de reproducción y sonido. Y la sala principal que conformaba la habitación era -según Alfred- increíblemente perfecta, la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que se acostasen tres como él y que aún cupiese el delgaducho de Kirkland, eso fue un alivio para ambos, no se imaginaban el dormir pegados ni en sus peores pesadillas. Una agradable sala -formada por un sofá de cuatro plazas de diseño, una mesa baja y una televisión último modelo, curvada- adornaba parte de la exageradamente grande habitación; al igual que algunas estanterías con libros que Alfred dudaba leer algún día. Y finalmente estaba la terraza, no era muy grande pero perfectamente cabrían cuatro mesas junto a sus respectivas sillas como la que ahora utilizaba Arthur, se acercó a este, dejando su exploración para más tarde -porque aún habían puertas que abrir-.

 **-Hey.**

 **-¿Qué quieres, Jones?**

 **-Vamos, no seas tan brusco. Intento que nos llevemos algo mejor o esto será una mierda diariamente.**

 **-¿Es eso lástima ahora que sabes un poco más sobre mi? Para mi desgracia, cada día que pase encerrado en este castillo junto a ti, será un dolor en el trasero. (1)** \- Alfred no sabía que contestar porque sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría soltando todo el cabreo que esas palabras le provocaron ¡Él intentando ser amable y Kirkland jodiendo como siempre!- **Pero he pensado en algo. Te propongo un trato para que tu vida no sea ''una mierda diaria'' como tú has dicho. No soy del tipo de gente a la que le gusta arruinarle la existencia a otra, eso solo me haría rebajarme a tu patético nivel.**

 **-¿Sabes? Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo y no haces nada más que despotricar contra mi ¡Deja de joderme! Tengo mi paciencia pero no voy a dejar que me insultes y te quedes tan tranquilo.** \- se acercó peligrosamente a donde Kirkland pero en el momento en que tomó el cuello de su camisa, Arthur lo detuvo poniendo una mano en el pecho de Alfred.

 **-Escúchame antes y suéltame. Solo he dado a entender mi opinión y a lo largo de tu reinado escucharas muchas, que pueden ser mejores o peores que las mías y entonces no podrás reaccionar así. Puede que pienses que te doy a entender que soy superior a ti, ya que tu mente es muy simple, pero esto es parte del trato que te he mencionado antes. Yo aprendí a ser una buena Reina, sin siquiera estar seguro de que lo sería, así que te ayudaré a que seas un buen Rey y me comportaré "amigablemente'' cuanto estemos en público; a cambio, no me toques de no ser necesario y déjame en paz cuando estemos solos, también quiero que no indagues más sobre mi, mi pasado no tiene nada que ver contigo, y finalmente, abandona tu estúpido plan de ''seducirme'' para después abandonarme.**

 _-¡¿Cómo llegó a saber sobre mi plan?!_

 **-Supe de tu plan porque tu mente es así de simple. Te crees un seductor nato y no pongo en duda el que lo seas, tampoco quiero comprobarlo. Así que, si tu plan de darme palizas no funcionaba, tomarías tu segunda habilidad con la que te sientes más seguro y la usarías de la manera en que más daño me hicieses.**

 **-¿Ahora lees mentes? Joder, eso da algo de mal rollo.**

 **-Sólo la de gente como tú. El leer a personas astutas es bastante más difícil. Ahora ¿que dices de ese trato?**

 **-No me parece bien que tenga más pegas que beneficios. Vamos a equilibrar la balanza.**

 _Eso ha sido un movimiento astuto de tu parte, Jones. Espero que seas tan simple como siempre he creído y esto solo sea un golpe de suerte._

 **-Muy bien. Te escucho ¿Que quieres de mi?**

 **-Me dejarás saber cosas sobre tu pasado.**

 **-Me niego.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No es de tu incumbencia y no te afecta en nada. Si llegase a afectarte en algún momento, puedes investigar lo que quieras, hasta entonces sigue prohibido.**

 **-Tsh... Esta bien.**

 **-¿Algo más?**

 **-Quiero saber algo ¿De verdad sabes hacer magia? Yao menciono que ''los Kirkland son magos realmente talentosos'' ¿Qué puedes hacer y qué trucos usas?**

 **-Sí, sé hacer magia. No hay trucos, es verdadera magia. Y por ejemplo, puedo curar mis heridas aunque eso no haga que desaparezca el dolor y puedo curar a otros completamente si a cambio me hago con su dolor.**

 **-¡Por eso siempre que te golpeaba, se esfumaban los moretones!** \- si Alfred lo pensaba un poco, esa no era su mejor oración. Nadie le haría recordar a otra persona que le pegaba si intentaba ser ''amigable''.

 **-¿Alguna petición más?**

 **-Sí, por ahora una y me quedará otra para equilibrar la balanza. Con esta yo tendré cuatro condiciones a seguir y tú tres.**

 **-Esta bien, puedes guardarte la última como comodín. Ya que, al final,seré yo quien acepte o rechace tu última petición cuando se te ocurra.**

 **-Pronto vendrán mi padre y hermano pequeño a vivir aquí con nosotros. No quiero que los trates mal, sobretodo a Matt.**

 **-Debo suponer que ''Matt'' es tu hermano ¿verdad? Tranquilo, yo no trato mal a la gente sin razón. Al que odio es a ti, tu familia no tiene nada que ver, así que por eso no debes preocuparte. Si resultan ser buenas personas los trataré como tal pero si me dan sus razones para tratarlos mal, cumpliré con mi parte y no lo haré.**

 **-Me parece bien. Tampoco trataré mal a tu familia.**

 **-Eso te será fácil de cumplir ya que no tengo familia a la que puedas hacerle daño.** \- con eso Arthur se levantó y se puso frente al actual Rey de Espadas.- **Extiende tu mano, haremos un pacto. Querías ver mi magia ¿no?** \- Alfred asintió y extendió su mano hacia Kirkland, aún pensando en la primera oración dicha por este. Pensando en qué haría él sin Matt o su padre...Si perder a su madre ya había sido suficientemente duro.- **¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?**

 **-Alfred Frederick Jones.** -respondió por puro instinto. Como si estuviese siendo cautivado por cada palabra de Arthur.

 **-Yo, Arthur Kirkland** \- puso su mano sobre la de Alfred con delicadeza, como si este le hubiese invitado a bailar- h **ago un pacto de compromiso con Alfred Frederick Jones, yo trataré con respeto y amabilidad a sus familiares pasados, presentes y futuros; a él, le serviré fielmente como Reina, actuando con la elegancia, la serenidad y el amor que una debe tener cuando el momento lo requiere; y finalmente, lo levantaré ante el pueblo de Espadas como un soberano digno y confiable** \- unos destellos azulados comenzaron a desbordar ambas manos unidas, Alfred sintiendo una calidez extraña y nostálgica, como si no fuese la primera vez que su corazón se inundaba de esta. Le recordaba a los abrazos de su fallecida madre y a unos recuerdos tan lejanos que su mente no los alcanzaba a reflejar.- **Alfred Frederick Jones, ¿cuáles serán tus imposiciones a ti mismo?** \- Alfred observó los ojos de Kirkland, brillaban más de lo usual con un verde sobrenatural e indescriptible que lo cautivaban y lo obligaban a perderse en la suave voz de su portador.

- **Yo, Alfred Frederick Jones, me comprometo a no dañar a Arthur Kirkland con quien mi vida esta ligada** \- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Alfred no sabía de donde salían todas aquellas palabras, nunca hablaría con un lenguaje tan culto.- **Nuestro contacto físico sólo será cuando se consideré necesario o hasta que nuestros corazones decidan ser uno por la eternidad,** \- un momento, eso no era lo que habían acordado antes pero no podía controlar su propia boca, era como si esta no acatase las ordenes de su cerebro. Se sentía poseído por otra persona, mientras deseos ocultos emergían de su corazón. Arthur tampoco ponía pegas a sus nuevas medidas. Ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, sus corazones latían al unísono...Cualquiera que los viese, diría que parecían a punto de declararse más que de poner límites a su relación- **No buscaré tu pasado pero protegeré tu futuro a mi lado, mi Reina. Y finalmente, protegeré con valor nuestra unión y amor, mi querida Reina, obtendré la fuerza necesaria para siempre estar a tu lado.** \- Alfred ya no entendía nada. ÉL no estaba diciendo aquellas cosas, lo estaban controlando ¿Qué mierdas le estaría haciendo Kirkland con aquella ''magia''? No se veía confundido pero tampoco parecía él mismo.

 **-Acepto. Juro que cumpliré con mis promesas para poder permanecer todo el tiempo que me sea posible a tu lado, mi Rey.** \- con aquellas extrañas palabras, el pacto terminó sellado y la calidez se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos. Una marca de pica apareció en la mano derecha de la Reina y otra en la izquierda del Rey pero eso paso desapercibido por ambos que a pesar de que no había más razón para permanecer juntos seguían mirándose a los ojos.

Alfred pasó su mano por la cintura de Arthur, pegándolo a su cuerpo. A la vez, Kirkland se aferraba a la camisa de su Rey con fuerza, sin rastros de querer soltarse. Ambas miradas chocaban, produciendo descargas eléctricas incontrolables en sus portadores, quienes poco a poco se acercaban. Sentían la respiración del otro y aunque ninguno querría que aquello ocurriese sus cuerpos actuaban por su cuenta. Solo el aire los separaba, helando sus labios que deseaban el contacto del otro para obtener la calidez que tanto necesitaban...Pero ese momento no llegó a producirse.

Un par de golpes en la puerta los despertaron de aquel sobrenatural estado. Arthur rápidamente empujó a su enemigo lejos de él, chocando este con la baranda de la terraza. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, como si no lo hubiesen hecho durante todo el ritual o hubiesen llegado a besarse.

 **-Sus majestades, espero que hayan hab.. ¿Les ocurre algo,aru?** \- Yao acababa de entrar por la puerta, observando el extraño estado en que los reyes se encontraban- **No habrán estado peleando ¿cierto?-** negaron. No habían peleado, justamente todo lo contrario.- **He venido a decirles que en diez minutos vendrán a buscarlos para llevarlos a la sala del trono, ahí les daré una noticia, aru. Que espero que se tomen bien.** \- salió de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado, dejando nuevamente en tensión a ambos soberanos.

 **-Kirkland, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso?** \- Alfred puso voz a la incógnita que tanto uno como el otro mantenían en mente. Arthur negó con la cabeza, no sabía nada sobre eso. Era la primera vez que le ocurría.

 **-No lo sé. Era como si mi cuerpo tuviese vida propia, ni siquiera controlaba lo que decía. No se suponía que esto ocurriese, nunca lo ha hecho** \- observó su mano, dándose cuenta de la marca en forma de pica que reposaba en esta.- **Aunque el ritual sí que ha sido completado.** \- mostró el reverso donde descansaba el signo del pacto.- **Si quieres se puede deshacer, aunque es difícil. Yo no puedo.**

 **-¿Haces un hechizo que no puedes desvanecer? ¿Que clase de mago haría algo así?** \- sus preguntas estaban cargadas de desaprobación. Porque si lo pensaba, ¡imagina que un mago hiciese desparecer a alguien y no pudiese traerlo de nuevo! Caería en picado en su carrera.

 **-Es una ley, Jones. Estos pactos los hacía mi familia con otras familias para formar alianzas. Imagina que pudiésemos deshacerlos ¿no sería una estafa? Fácilmente podríamos hacer que la otra parte cumpliese su compromiso y nosotros quitar los nuestros sin remordimiento. Por eso habían miembros especiales y neutrales que se encargaban de eso, en caso de enfrentamiento.**

 **-Comienzo a pensar que la ''magia'' es una mierda. Tiene demasiados contras, es molesto.** \- dirigió una mirada de cansancio sobre su acompañante, quien miraba el atardecer perdido en sus pensamientos. Seguramente, intentando recordar a alguien que pudiese deshacer el pacto- **Da igual, olvídalo. Tampoco es tan malo. No vamos a enamorarnos por lo que los ''extras'' del contrato no tienen ningún efecto ¿cierto?**

 **-Cierto. Entonces, tenemos un trato Jones. No te aconsejo que lo rompas, yo tampoco lo haré porque esta magia castiga a quien miente.** \- Aquellas palabras le sonaban a Alfred pero no le tomó importancia. Simplemente se sentó en la baranda en la que Arthur se apoyaba, mirando ambos el atardecer.- **Esta noche será un dolor de cabeza, asegúrate de no causar ningún alboroto. En la fiesta estará presente la realeza de todos los Reinos. Sobretodo, se cuidadoso con Tréboles. No queremos tensiones innecesarias, sería una buena oportunidad para ''mejorar'' las relaciones de nuestros reinos.**

 **-Captado ¿Conoces a alguno?**

 **-No, a pesar de que mi familia tiene conexiones con la realeza; todos los reyes y reinas han cambiado desde hace once años. Y yo nunca asistí a una fiesta real, así que sé lo mismo que la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos: lo que vi en la televisión.** \- ambos hablaban con calma, Alfred pensó que Kirkland no era alguien tan molesto como siempre lo había tomado. Era tranquilo y disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas que cualquiera podía apreciar, como el atardecer que estaban viendo.

 **-Oye-** llamó su atención, haciendo que este lo mirase- **Si queremos ser ''amigables''** \- hizo las propias comillas con sus dedos- **¿No deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres?**

 **-Haz lo que quieras, Alfred.**

Había aceptado. Alfred comenzaba a entender un poco el comportamiento del otro. Era el tipo de persona que dice lo contrario a lo que realmente quiere decir y no acepta con facilidad lo que se le dice.

 **-Eres tan extraño, Arthur.**

 **-No molestes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una amable criada los llevó desde sus aposentos a la sala del trono. Alfred se la había pasado hablando con la muchacha quien a leguas se veía que estaba incómoda con la cercanía del Rey. Arthur le dio un codazo para que dejase en paz a la pobre chica y así lo hizo -a regañadientes- hasta llegar a su destino.

 **-Bienvenidos sean, sus majestades. Esta es la sala del trono, aquí se llevan a cabo actos como la llamada al pueblo y las audiencias, aru.** \- Habló Yao al verlos entrar, riéndose internamente por las diferentes reacciones de sus soberanos. Eran tan diferentes que le causaba gracias verlos juntos.

Alfred observaba toda la sala con clara impresión, dando la vuelta sobre si mismo para ver cada rincón de esta. Se estaba divirtiendo, como si fuese un turista al que guiaban por el castillo; la diferencia es que él era el amo de todo eso ahora. En cambio, Arthur no se paró siquiera a ver la sala, simplemente se acercó con seriedad a Yao.

 **-Esos serán sus tronos, el de la derecha será de Arthur, aru; el de la izquierda, de su majestad Alfred. Al lado del trono de la Reina, se ubica el As en caso de que se encuentre; y al lado del Rey, se encuentra mi sitio.** -explicó detalladamente el Jack, guiando a los reyes de Espadas a sus sitios, quedando sentados en los extravagantes tronos.- **Ahora, me gustaría ser la primera persona a la que le concedieran una audiencia,aru.**

 **-¡Vamos, Yao! Deja de ser tan formal ¡Vamos a vivir juntos! Es incómodo que nos pidas permiso para todo** \- Alfred le señalaba con el dedo a la vez que la Reina asentía levemente, dándole la razón por única vez a Jones.- **Tampoco nos hables así...así de raro. Además, es injusto que a Arthur lo llames con menos formalidad que a mí.**

 **-Te dije que se quejaría, Yao.** \- Arthur sonrió ante la simpleza de la mente del actual Rey, podía leerlo con tanta claridad. Alfred observó con extrañeza la mueca de felicidad de su compañero ¡y pensar que Kirkland podía sonreír! Así, sus cejas no eran tan divertidas. Daba la impresión de que se encogían levemente.

 **-Odio que hagas eso. Deja de adivinar como voy a actuar, eso es molesto.** \- habló Alfred, mirando a su izquierda en desaprobación. Arthur simplemente lo ignoró, ni siquiera se giró a mirarle. Después de todo, el saber como actúa alguien es una gran ventaja.

 **-Yao, hemos hablado tal como nos pediste. No habrán problemas en la fiesta. Somos los reyes de Espadas y actuaremos como tales, o al menos se intentará.**

 **-Me alegra oír eso, aru.**

 **-Oye Yao, ¿cuál era la noticia que tenías que darnos?** \- interrumpió el Rey.

 **-En realidad hay varias, empezaré por las menos complicadas. Alfred, tu familia llegará mañana por la mañana; ellos traerán sus cosas; en cambio, Arthur, no podemos hacernos con nada de tu propiedad si no nos das tu aprobación.**

 **-No te molestes. Tampoco me interesa traer algo de mi apartamento. Si necesitase algo, puedo ir yo mismo.**

 **-No deberías hacer eso, podrían atacarte. Sería mejor que nos lo pidieses.**

-R **elájate, Yao. No me ocurrirá nada, estoy acostumbrado al peligro de las calles.** \- tranquilidad había en su voz y su mirada verdosa observaba de reojo a su antiguo cazador. Aunque aún no estuviese seguro de que Alfred cumpliese con su parte, por lo que no podía asegurar que fuese ''antiguo''.

 **-Si tú lo dices, pero avísanos si sales.** -Arthur asintió- **En segundo lugar, para la fiesta de esta noche se han presentado dos visitas inesperadas: Los Joker del Lugar de Destierro. Sean cuidadosos.**

 **-Woah. Yo creía que los Joker eran parte de un mito.**

- **Ellos son tan reales como tú y yo. No son tan diabólicos como los suelen poner en los cuentos o en los rumores, te lo puedo asegurar.**

 **-Por como hablas, parece que los conocieses, Arthie** -Alfred se la había jugado con ese apodo y solo con ver la expresión de la Reina era suficiente como para decir que había perdido.

 **-No me llames así, no me gusta.**

 **-Pero suena mejor que Arthur, es un nombre tan soso. Te voy a llamar Arthie y asunto resuelto.**

 **-Eres insoportable.** -suspiró con cansancio. No valía la pena pelear por esa idiotez. Aunque ese apodo no le traía malos recuerdos.

 **-Volviendo a lo anterior, ¿Arthur conoces a algún Joker?** \- intervino Yao con sorpresa.

 **-A ambos. Uno tendrá unos diez años más que nosotros y el otro...** – hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, como si le costase continuar.- **El otro debe tener ahora quince años.**

 **-¿Un Joker tiene la misma edad que mi hermano pequeño? En las historias siempre son viejos.**

 **-Deja de creer esos cuentos, ya te he dicho que no son ciertos.** -dijo con una excesiva molestia. No era para tanto desde el punto de vista de sus acompañantes.- **Yao, ¿que otras noticias tienes?** \- cambió de tema.

 **-Debéis saber que os tenéis que casar para permanecer como reyes ¿verdad?** \- ambos asintieron ¡Hasta para Alfred era obvio! Aunque eso no quisiese decir que estuviesen de acuerdo.- **La boda se llevará a cabo en seis meses, justo cuando Arthur cumpla los dieciocho años, aru. Ya que en Espadas no se permiten casamientos de menores.**

 **-¡¿Por qué?!** \- Arthur se levantó de la cómoda silla.- **Se supone que tenemos al menos tres años para eso** \- dijo con un tono de voz más calmado. Sentándose de nuevo. Alfred mostró indignación ante la nueva información ¿Qué prisas habían?

- **La razón es por tu tiempo de vida, Arthur, aru.** \- comentó con precaución el Jack. Ambas miradas chocaron, la Reina suspiró con molestia y se sentó de nuevo.- **Si sigues con la línea de tus antepasados...**

- **Me quedan menos de trece años, lo sé. Estoy mentalizado, no me tratéis como a un enfermo terminal.** \- Rey y Jack se sorprendieron. Ellos no pensaban eso, bueno, Alfred tal vez un poco. Esa debía ser la sensación que le daban. Si lo pensaban con detenimiento, era muy trágico. Una persona que a penas comienza su vida y ya esta contando el tiempo que le resta.

 **-Entonces, si quitamos los tres años de preparación, su reino será de unos nueve años. Según la ley, el tiempo mínimo de reinado ha de ser de diez años. En caso de accidente antes , las cosas se complican mucho. Ya que la marca no abandona a su amo hasta transcurridos diez años, eso deriva en que no exista una ''Reina'' o ''Rey'' oficial.**

- **Me casaré. Eso prometí y eso haré.** -se levantó y bajó las escaleras junto a miradas intrigadas hasta donde estaba Yao, después se giró hacia el Rey.- Alfred, no se si decirte que tienes buena o mala suerte.- con ello salió de la estancia a paso tranquilo. Le dolía el pecho de pensar en su muerte y esa noche seguramente volvería a verle- _Peter, no puedo creer que ya tengas quince años..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rey y Jack quedaron inmóviles cuando salió Arthur por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse. Decidieron no tocar el tema, ya que ninguno entendía que mosca le había picado y continuar con su ''reunión'', después de todo habían cosas que sólo Alfred necesitaba comprender ya que Arthur ya las sabía o no tenía nada que ver con él.

 **-Alfred, ¿recuerdas que te dije sobre ''la compatibilidad de almas'', aru?**

 **-Algo de que el Reloj elije a las personas cuando mayor sea eso y que Arthur y yo lo teníamos.**

 **-Exacto, aru. Bueno, pues hay algo más. La compatibilidad de almas tiene tanto beneficios como inconvenientes. Las principal ventaja es el extra de poder que tendrá, como Rey de Espadas, tiene el poder de controlar el tiempo pero nadie sabe como activar esa habilidad, sólo aparece cuando el Rey más lo necesita,aru. Eso, tal vez, es también una desventaja. Pero la mayor es que a partir de ahora, necesitará más Energía de la que su cuerpo tiene.**

 **-¿Energía?**

 **-Así es. Empecemos por eso. ''Energía'' es como se llama a la fuerza vital de cada persona,aru. Normalmente, todos nacemos con cantidad más que suficiente para toda la vida, por lo que no es un problema. Esta Energía la utilizamos para todo, desde caminar hasta dormir por lo que nunca cesa su gasto pero eso no es un problema ya que se supone que no se nos acabará nunca; ahí es donde existen las excepciones,aru. Tú eres una excepción, a partir de ahora, la Energía que uses será diez veces la normal.**

 **-Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que me quedaré sin esa Energía? ¿Moriré?- Alfred se alteró al oír eso. Él no quería vivir tan poco como Kirkland.**

 **-No, no lo harás. Pero ahí es donde entra Arthur, aru. La Reina es una persona ''productora'' de Energía. Él es otra excepción, diferente a ti. Tú, desde ahora, solo puedes usar Energía, aunque de muchas formas que una persona normal no, como tu dormida habilidad de controlar el tiempo; mientras que Arthur sólo puede producirla y no utilizarla,aru. Así que es tu fuente de Energía ahora mismo. Además tienes suerte. Arthur, por ser Kirkland, produce mucha más y más pura que una persona normal por lo que tendrás grandes cantidades de Energía solo para ti.**

 **-¿Qué es la pureza de la Energía?**

 **-No se muy bien como explicártelo...Veamos, aru. Comencemos con que hay varios tipos de Energía. Normalmente, la gente tiende a tener más de un tipo y suele ser la ordinaria que es la que usas para caminar, por ejemplo; pero si una Energía es ''pura'' es que la puedes utilizar para cualquier tipo, aru.**

 **-No lo entiendo, Yao.** \- admitió el Rey. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la información.

 **-Bueno, te pondré un ejemplo: Ahora mismo, tú tienes sólo Energía ordinaria; eso fue lo que se te entregó al nacer. Así que sólo puedes hacer actividades de esa clase. Pero si ahora Arthur te da de su Energía pura, podrás utilizar cualquier tipo y hacer actividades de cualquier clase. Normalmente, la pureza de Energía de una reina esta entre el cincuenta y sesenta por ciento, en pocas palabras, solo te da para uno o -con suerte- dos tipos más. La de Arthur está entre el ochenta y cinco y el cien por ciento, así que puedes usar, casi siempre, todos los tipos,aru.**

 **-Eso suena.. ¡Impresionante! ¿Puedo hacer magia y cosas así?**

 **-Podría decirse, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Yo, al igual que casi todo el mundo, sólo tengo Energía ordinaria. No se que hacen los otros tipos. Aunque si consigues convertir la Energía pura en mágica, podrás hacer magia. Pero eso es muy difícil.**

 **-Y eso de controlar el tiempo ¿no es magia?**

 **-Es parecido pero pertenece a la Energia de especialidad, aru. Solo el Rey de cada reino tiene Energía de especialidad. Es un poder exclusivo por así decirlo. Nadie nace con esa Energía, la Reina la despierta.**

 **-¿Y cómo la despierta o me comparte su Energía?-** Yao suspiró incómodo, comenzaba el verdadero ''tutorial'' para cómo compartir Energía.

- **Veamos...La forma más efectiva de que te de Energía es mediante las relaciones sexuales-** la mirada del Rey se abrió de par en par y comenzó a toser, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Iba a decir algo, pero Yao decidió darle la segunda opción.- **La otra es mediante besos, aru. El contacto físico es esencial para el intercambio.**

 **-¿En serio me estas diciendo que debo besar a Arthur para vivir?** \- Estaba siendo escéptico y no era de extrañar, cualquiera lo sería si estuviese en su situación.

 **-Mínimo. Si un día utiliza demasiada Energía, necesitará de formas más eficaces como la primera que le dije, aru**.- Alfred echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el trono, mirando hacia el aterciopelado techo que había sobre este. Tenía que besar, acariciar...Y tantas otras cosas que no quería ni imaginar. Todo eso tenía que hacerlo con Kirkland para vivir. - **Alfred** – el chico levantó su mirada para ver al Jack. - **Puede que al principio resulte molesto pero no hay más opciones. Sé que tal vez esto que te voy a pedir sea parecido a una locura, pero, deberías intentar ''amar'' a Arthur. Todo os será más fácil de esa forma, aru.**

- **Ja, ¿amar a Kirkland? ¡Qué irónico!** \- se sentía derrotado. Derrotado por un destino que parecía burlarse de él. Él no era gay. Nunca le habían interesado los hombres y ahora debía casarse con uno.- **¿Y qué haré cuando muera? ¿Me pedirás que ame también a la siguiente persona que se siente en ese trono?** \- señaló a su izquierda.

 **-No puedo pedirte nada. Sólo te doy una recomendación. Desde fuera, el castillo parece un paraíso, pero nadie que haya estado en tu posición o en la de Arthur, dirá eso.**

- **Voy a pasar. Prefiero estar trece años soportando esto que tener que amarle. Porque no es tan fácil dejar de amar a alguien. Imagínalo, Yao. Yo amando a Arthur y este muere sin poder evitarlo, ya pasé por eso una vez...No. No lo amaré. Sufriré trece años de esa forma, pero de la otra, será el resto de mi vida.** \- su mirada determinada dejó sin palabras al Jack. Se había imaginado eso, perder a la persona que amas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad comenzó a cubrir el manto anaranjado de la tarde y la luna hizo presencia en el horizonte. Era llena y de un blanco radiante. Pensar que esta brillaba tanto cuando solo era el mero reflejo de la luz del sol.

Alfred estaba siendo pesimista hasta con el brillo de la luna. La charla con Yao lo había dejado hastiado y con ganas de nada. Para su mala suerte, ahora tenía el ''honor'' de ser el anfitrión de una de las fiestas más importantes de Espadas.

Estaba esperando en su habitación junto con Arthur quien miraba de reojo a un pensativo Alfred, pensando que sería lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro.

- **Oye, ¿estas bien?** \- preguntó finalmente pero el otro no contestó, siguió en aquella posición estática. A Arthur le mosqueó eso y se acercó a este para llamarle la atención para tocarle el hombro pero se detuvo al ver como este hablaba.

- **Tu lo sabías ¿verdad?** \- ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle de frente pero para Arthur, el que lo viese de reojo le fue suficiente. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que de costumbre por el reflejo de la luna y podía notar con facilidad que Alfred estaba furioso. Aún así no se dejaría intimidar.

 **-Sé muchas cosas, pero no se a cual te refieres.**

 **-La compatibilidad de almas, la Energía, el intercambio, poderes, pureza y todo eso. Sobretodo, cómo intercambiar la Energía.**

 **-Eso...Sí, lo sabía. Es la base interna de un reinado.** \- era simple. Arthur ya entendía porque esa actitud en el rubio. Estaba en negación y proceso de aceptación.- **Una mierda ¿verdad? Pero necesario al fin y al cabo. Toma** \- le dio un caramelo de un color verde tan extraño como el de sus propios ojos. Alfred lo tomó confundido.

 **-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Intentas confortarme?**

 **-No soy tan buen samaritano, Jones. Es un caramelo con una porción de mi Energia. Sé que te costará aceptar la desagradable forma de compartir Energía así que esto es una ración de emergencia, lámelo cuando te sientas cansado o mareado.**

 **-¡Un momento! ¿Si puedes hacer estas cosas por qué tenemos que besarnos y esas cosas?**

- **Fácil, esa bolita de caramelo como la ves, me ha costado un día hacerla. Y requiere mucha de mi Energía mágica y cuando más use, menos te puedo dar. Además, a medida que despiertes los otros tipos, necesitarás más y más Energía. Ese caramelo no te dará ni para dos horas.**

 **-¿Puedes usar Energía? Yao dice que sólo puedes producirla.**

 **-Eso es lo normal, sí. Pero ya deberías saber que yo no lo soy. Eso sí, es un dolor de trasero usarla. Ya que te tengo que dar grandes cantidades y guardar un poco para mi si no quiero morir antes de tiempo. De todas formas, poco a poco, dar Energía se vuelve un trabajo agotador para nosotros.** \- Arthur hablaba tranquilo pero miraba fijamente al lago que se podía ver desde el borde de la terraza donde estaban apoyados.

 **-¿A nosotros? ¿Quienes?**

 **-En general, a las Reinas. En especifico, a las Reinas que han sido Kirkland. Y dejemos esto aquí, recuerda tu promesa. Nada más sobre mi.**

- **Tsk...Ahora que se volvía interesante.** \- se quedó callado un momento hasta que vio de reojo a Kirkland. Aún tenía la pregunta de Yao en la mente- **Arthur, ¿por qué no amarme? Todo te sería más fácil.**

- **¿Lo dices de verdad? Mira, que ahora podamos hablar sin que me aporrees no nos hace siquiera amigos. Te odio, Jones. Y aún que no hubiese pasado nada malo entre nosotros, no me enamoraría de ti. Porque ya te lo he dicho, yo no hago sufrir a personas que no lo merecen y si llegase a estar en una relación de amor mutuo solo dañaría a la otra persona en el momento que muera. Yo descansaría pero tú sufrirías**.- ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó Alfred! Kirkland diciendo casi lo mismo que él. Al menos tenían algo en común, el deseo de no amar al otro. Jones comenzaba a pensar que Arthur no era tan malo, aún odiándolo no tomaba el plan de hacer que lo amase, sino que lo evitaba para que no sufriese.

 **-Eres demasiado amable. Sería mejor si fueras el ser desalmado que yo te hacía.**

 **-Puedo serlo si quieres.**

 **-He dicho que sería mejor, no que no me gustase que seas amable-** a Alfred se le había escapado eso. No pretendía decirlo en voz alta. Estaba tan nervioso y ¡aún más al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Arthur! Se giró y entró a la habitación con un leve sonrojo en su rostro ¡Qué demonios acababa de decir!- **Me refiero a que si ahora te vuelves un idiota desalmado solo serías más molesto. No te creas que me gusta o algo que seas así.**

- **No he pensado nada de eso.-** una pequeña risa se le escapó al ver el intento de Alfred de rectificarse ¿Quién diría que ese chico podría hacerlo reír de alguna forma? Se acercó a la mini-nevera que tenían en la habitación y cogió una botella de agua, pasándole al Rey de Espadas una Coca-cola.- **Te gustan los refrescos ¿no?**

Poco a poco el ambiente entre ambos se volvía menos tenso. No eran amigos pero tampoco pensaban en matarse a la de toque, ¿se podría decir que habían mejorado aunque sea un poco?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El palacio se fue llenando rápidamente en cuanto tocaron las nueve de la noche. Limusinas, deportivos e incluso carruajes de antigua gloria cruzaban las rejas abiertas del palacio. Aunque los transportes que más destacaban eran aquellos custodiados por -al menos- dos coches patrulla. Esa noche todos los reyes y reinas se reunirían en el elegante salón del palacio del Reino de Espadas.

Ambos reyes estaban charlando con cada invitado que aprovechaba la oportunidad para conocerles. Alfred intentaba seguirles el ritmo a aquellas personas de la nobleza, hablaban raro y complicado. Además le mataba la hipocresía de cada sonrisa que les dedicaban. Agradecía los dotes de Arthur para tratar con esa gente. Hablaba de su misma forma y con seriedad. Yao gestionaba toda la fiesta, yendo de un lado a otro para atender a los contratiempos.

Las trompetas resonaron en el amplio salón y la gente calló para escuchar la bienvenida de los recién llegados.

 **-El Rey de Corazones, Ludwig Beilschmidt acompañado por la Reina, Kiku Honda; los Jack, Feliciano y Lovino Vargas; y el As, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.** \- anunció el encargado e inmediatamente el vacío se hizo alrededor de los nuevos regentes de Espadas. Los recién anunciados bajaron la escalera con elegancia hasta quedar frente a Alfred y Arthur.

 **-Encantado de conocerles, me llamo Kiku Honda. Me alegra ver una Reina que es hombre como yo. Así ya no será un hecho tan insólito.** \- se presentó con elegancia y una voz tranquila. Hizo una leve reverencia y Arthur correspondió como tal, dándole un codazo discreto a Alfred para que los imitase.- **Tranquilo. No es necesario que hagan una reverencia también. Además, su majestad el Rey, aún no debe de estar acostumbrado a estas cosas.**

 **-Es muy amable de su parte. Agradecemos su comprensión, señor Honda. Yo soy Arthur Kirkland y secundo, me alegra tener alguien con quien compartir la misma experiencia. Me gustaría que mi sexo no interfiriese en la opinión que tendrán los ciudadanos de mi.**

- **Vamos, vamos. No debes estar tan tenso, Arthur~ Sólo dime que tenéis pasta en alguna mesa.** \- el joven Jack se revolvía nervioso ante tanta formalidad pero con emoción por encontrar su platillo favorito.- **Ah, soy uno de los Jack del Reino de Corazones. Feliciano Vargas presente. Y este es mi hermano, Lovino ¡Seamos amigos ¿si?!**

 **-Feli, no interrumpas a Lud y Kiku mientras hablan con los nuevos si no quieres que Lud se enfade después.- habló el As.- Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, As de Corazones. A su servicio, o al de mis reyes. Bueno, da un poco igual ¿no? Jajaja.**

 **-Tú también los has interrumpido, bastardo. Mejor vayamos a buscar la pasta para mi estúpido hermano-** el Rey de Corazones suspiró avergonzado por los pocos modales de sus acompañantes ¡No podían causar mejor impresión! Y que se notase la ironía de ese pensamiento.

 **-Disculpadles. Después los reprenderé por su comportamiento poco apropiado. Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, Rey de Espadas. Espero que nuestros reinos sigan teniendo la misma relación, pacífica y amistosa.**

 **-No necesitas regañarlos ¡Es mejor ser así de relajado! Ayudan a calmar la tensión, jaja. Soy Alfred Frederick Jones, Rey de Espadas. Solo llamadme Alfred, no me van tantas formalidades** \- Arthur se palmeó la frente ¡Ese no era el plan! A saber lo que pensaban ahora Beilschmidt y Honda.

 **-Alfred, no puedes...**

 **-Sinceramente, es una grata opción. Ya que hemos venido a intentar ayudarles como sus antecesores hicieron con nosotros, esperamos una relación menos formal. También me podéis llamar por mi nombre.** \- la Reina de Corazones sonreía con tranquilidad. Arthur suspiró, parece ser que al final todo salió bien. Fue una suerte que el primer reino en llegar fuese el de sus aliados y no el de sus enemigos.

 **-Agradecemos su apoyo en estos momentos. Ya que ni el anterior rey ni la anterior reina nos han podido dar asistencia por la enfermedad de este, hemos tenido algunos contratiempos y a nuestro Jack le dará un ataque por el estrés.** \- Arthur intentó seguir el ritmo de la conversación. Habían pasado de formalidad a informalidad en cuestión de segundos. Y debía admitir que su ventaja estaba en la cortesía y no en las relaciones cercanas.

- **Para cualquier cosa que necesitéis. Nos gustaría poder quedarnos en palacio para seros de ayuda inmediata. Aunque sea por poco tiempo.** \- el Rey de Corazones extendió su mano hacia nosotros en busca de una respuesta afirmativa que se cerrase con un apretón de manos. Alfred no tardó en apretar su mano y asentir.

 **-Sera genial tener más compañía por aquí. Esto esta muy vacío y todos son demasiado formales.** \- Kiku rió por lo bajo. Asintiendo ante las palabras del Rey de Espadas.

Decidimos hablar más tarde sobre su estadía ya que Yao era el que se encargaba de eso y ahora no había forma de pillarle porque no paraba de moverse y parecía no escuchar a razones. Según Alfred, se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Arthur lo corrigió, diciéndole que organizar una fiesta a tal escala no era tan fácil como creía. Ambos soberanos de Corazones decidieron ir en busca del resto de sus miembros, desapareciendo entre el montón de gente aunque a Jones y a Kirkland pronto les abandonó la soledad y nuevamente quedaron rodeados.

Veinte minutos pasaron hasta que Alfred se escaqueó entre la gente y salió hasta la terraza más cercana. En serio, ese no era su mundo. Se sentía como un extranjero en un país nuevo y sin conocer el idioma. Perdido. Se apoyó de espaldas a la baranda y bebió un trago del cóctel que un camarero le había ofrecido ¡Que agradable resultaba el silencio a veces! Que pena que pronto se vio interrumpido.

- **Alfred Frederick Jones, Rey de Espadas ¿verdad?** \- una jovial voz lo llamó desde su espalda y Alfred inmediatamente se dio la vuelta por el susto, derramando un poco de su bebida en el proceso.- **Disculpa, disculpa. No pretendía asustarte. Aunque eso no ha sido difícil jeje.** \- un niño estaba frente a él, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Unas alas de murciélago se movían en su espalda, manteníendolo suspendido en el aire y una pequeña cola negra y puntiaguda colgaba desde su baja espalda.- **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Arthie está bien?** \- Alfred se sorprendió ante aquel apodo que él creyó haberse inventado esa tarde.

 **-Él...esta bien, creo ¿Quién eres? Porque tu sabes quien soy pero yo no sé quien eres tú.**

 **-Peter. Mi nombre es Peter, soy uno de los Jokers. Soy aterrador ¿verdad?** \- rió, seguramente recordando el susto que le dio al Rey.

 **-Ja. Si solo eres un mocoso. Y además bajito ¿Quién podría tenerte miedo?**

 **-Tú, tal vez.**

 **-Como cualquiera al que le aparezcas por la espalda, niño**.- Alfred suspiró y un tic en el ojo hizo ver que ese tal Peter le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

- **Vamos, no te cabrees. Era una simple broma. Venía a pedirte un favor ¿Lo harías?** \- pidió tras juntar sus manos y cerrar sus ojos. Estaba rogándole por ese favor ¿Qué tan importante debía ser?

 **-Depende de lo que sea**.- odiaba que ese niño le recordase a su hermano. Si no fuese así, se habría negado desde el inicio.

 **-Cuida de Arthie, por favor. Él siempre se hace el maduro y intenta llevarlo todo solo pero, en realidad, es alguien que depende mucho de otros. Aunque no ha tenido mucha oportunidad para depender de otras personas, por eso es tan tosco ahora.**

 **-No lo parece.**

 **-Bueno, él es algo extraño ¿sabes? Nunca te dirá o mostrará como es realmente hasta que no te tenga la confianza suficiente. Y eso es muy difícil ya que no se fía ni de él mismo. Bueno, es normal, supongo. Cada vez que confía en alguien, acaba herido.**

 **-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?**

 **-Es alguien muy importante para mi. Y creo que ya es hora de que sea feliz y olvide el pasado. El se siente muy culpable por...¿Por que te cubres los oídos?**

- **Una promesa.-** mostró el dorso de su mano izquierda- **Si averiguo algo sobre su pasado, algo malo me pasará.**

 **-¿Y si lo oyes de casualidad? Yo diciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta, por ejemplo.**

 **-Entonces, no estoy fisgoneando a propósito. Podría servir.**

 **-No estoy diciéndole esto a nadie. Pero, Arthie se siente muy culpable porque hace once años, los Kirkland...**

- **Peter, él no tiene porque saber eso.** \- una voz irrumpió en el relato del menor presente. Arthur se acercó con una ceja levantada al Joker. Ambos se miraron. Arthur estaba serio y Peter hacía un leve puchero pero después ambos estallaron en risas y el pequeño diablillo se lanzó sobre la Reina de Espadas, abrazándolo.

- **Arthie...Y yo que pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.** \- confesó con nostalgia pero unas caricias en su dorado cabello, alejaron los pensamientos tristes de este.

 **-Como podría...Eres la única persona importante que me queda en este mundo.** \- Alfred estaba anonadado. Ambos chicos se separaron pero seguían viéndose, examinándose.- **No sabes como lo pasé hace once años, aunque ahora me alegro que ese idiota se te llevase. Al menos tu sobreviviste.**

 **-Arthie. No es tu culpa que pasara eso.**

- **Sí que lo fue. Todos estarían vivos si me hubiesen cogido a mi. Pero no hablemos de eso ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Se supone que ese idiota no te dejaría salir del Destierro hasta que completases tu formación** \- una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro de Peter.

 **-Chantaje, Arthie. Chantaje. El tonto de Gilbert no sabe que aprendí no solo las cosas referentes al Joker, sino también sus trucos.**

 **-Espero que te haya cuidado bien, aunque considerando que no puede ni con él mismo...** -Alfred se sentía ignorado, apartado en la esquina ¡Como quisieran llamarlo! Aunque tal vez era una buena oportunidad para escapar, antes de que Kirkland se acordase de para que había venido. Caminó de puntillas hacia la entrada al salón.- **Alfred. Ni un paso más.**

 **-Vamos, Arthie~ No he hecho nada.**

 **-Exactamente** \- se separó del Joker ambos aún tomados de las manos, sin querer separarse. Y miró de frente al Rey.- **No has hecho nada. Ahí, hay un gran número de invitados que enloquecen por solo darte un apretón de manos en este momento.**

 **-¿Para que? Solo son unos hipócritas que han venido a ver si podían colarse en la realeza para obtener más dinero y poder del que ya tienen.** \- comentó con rabia. Porque eso era lo que pensaba desde hace rato.

- **No puedes hacer nada con eso, Alfie~** -habló Peter, soltando al fin a Arthur y acercándose a Alfred, quedando frente a frente -o al menos algo parecido, considerando la diferencia de altura-. El Joker dirigió su mirada hacia el elegante salón, observando a las decenas de personas con extravagantes trajes.- **Los humanos son personas codiciosas, siempre buscaran obtener aquello que otro tiene por envidia. Tú eres el Rey y ellos simples lacayos. A partir de ahora, tú y Alfie sois las personas de mayor poder y riqueza en Espadas. Como eso no lo pueden conseguir porque el Reloj lo elije, buscaran la posición más cercana a vosostros.**

- **Así es. Como a dicho Peter, este es el mundo en que vas a vivir ahora. Ya te lo advertí, esto no es una preparatoria ni un campo de baloncesto; aquí no hay amistad, solo interés.** \- Arthur avanzó hasta ellos y miró a ambos chicos. Pensando en el irónico parecido de ambos, cuando Peter debía parecerse más a él.- Es hora de volver. Los anfitriones no pueden estar tanto tiempo fuera de la fiesta.- se giró hacia el menor de los tres.- **Peter, ¿vas a desaparecer de nuevo?**

El chico negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se posó en sus rosados labios. Su mano se unió a la de Arthur y ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiendo la Energía del otro fluir. Era una despedida temporal o eso esperaban. Poco a poco, Peter emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, dejando que sus manos se separasen con una lentitud que demostraba el anhelo del siguiente encuentro.

 **-Hasta pronto, Arthie. Nunca pude desear tener un mejor hermano que tú.** \- Alfred quedó impactado con la revelación. Aunque tuviesen las mismas cejas no se parecían mucho y los ojos del chico no eran verdes como todos los Kirkland.

 **-Hasta pronto, Peter. Siempre tendrás el palacio abierto para visitarme.**

Ambos soberanos se quedaron observando su marcha hasta que desapareció por el techo de palacio. Alfred abrió la boca para decir algo pero Arthur fue más rápido.

 **-No.**

 **-¡Oye! ¡Si aún no sabes lo que iba a decir!**

 **-Tengo una larga lista de preguntas que querrás hacer y no quiero contestar ninguna.**

 **-Eres muy injusto a veces. Solo déjame preguntarte algo y ya esta.. ¿Por qué Peter si puede llamarte Arthie y yo no?**

- **Él es mi hermano y tú...No sé exactamente que eres** \- puso una de sus manos en su mentón, pensando la forma de describir su relación.- **¿Un conocido, tal vez? ¿O Enemigo?**

- **Soy tu futuro esposo ¿no?** \- se burló de la futura boda que Yao les había dicho que harían. Era tan gracioso que parecía una novela cliché.- **Bueno, como veo que el apodo no te molesta, te llamaré Arthie~**

 **-Te he dicho que no.**

- **Pues entonces, te llamaré Reina.-** ¡Uy, si las miradas mataran! Alfred se cubrió la cabeza al ver como Arthur le golpeaba en esta.- _Por más que pase el tiempo,no dejará de ser divertido el meterse con él. Aunque creo que esta forma es más correcta._ \- detuvo la mano de Kirkland al ver como esta se acercaba de nuevo, sujetándolo y quedando sus rostros muy cerca. Así pudiendo observar el leve sonrojo que no sabía si era por la rabia de su nuevo apodo o por la cercanía- _Definitivamente mejor._

 **-¡Eres un idiota! Ni se te ocurra llamarme así.**

 **-Lo que tu digas, Reina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al entrar al salón, nuevamente fueron asaltados por nobles. Alfred comenzaba a pensar que tenían un radar para detectarlos. Las trompetas sonaron anunciando una nueva llegada que pondría el salón en tensión.

- **Del Reino de Tréboles. El Rey, Ivan Braginski; la Reina, Elizabeta Héderváry; el Jack, Roderich Edelstein**.- diferente a la entrada de los reyes de Corazones, el silencio no se hizo en la sala. Murmullos se escuchaban por todos lados. Eso sí. El Rey y la Reina de Espadas quedaron aislados de nuevo. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con elegancia, imponiendo el respeto que toda realeza necesita pero en Arthur, causó horror.

Alfred vio de reojo a su Reina para ver algún gesto o mueca que le indicase como actuar frente a sus "enemigos" pero solo encontró a un Arthur que observaba hacia el Rey de Treboles mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

 **-Gracias por su amable invitación a esta fiesta. Soy la Reina de Tréboles, Elizabeta Héderváry. Espero que nuestros reinos tengan buena relación.** \- habló la chica mientras que les mostraba una sonrisa que Alfred no tardó en devolver ¡No entendía tanta tensión! Eran bastante amables.

- **Es un placer conocerte, Elizabeta. Soy el Rey de Espadas, Alfred Frederick Jones ¡Yo también espero..!**

- **Parece que al final sobreviviste, pequeña Reina.** \- aquellas palabras del Rey de Tréboles interrumpieron la agradable conversación entre Alfred y Elizabeta, quienes se giraron a ver a sus compañeros.

- **¿Cómo se atreve alguien de tu maldito clan a aparecerte frente a mi de nuevo, bastardo hijo de...?** \- se contuvo de soltar más palabras malsonantes pero su mente estaba enfocada solamente en destruir a ese cabrón frente a él. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con aquel verde que Alfred había conocido durante el pacto.

 **-Es gracioso que nosotros seamos el clan maldito jeje. Deberías ver ese verde que tienen tus ojos ahora, eso sí que es producto de una maldición.** \- burla y superioridad se mezclaban en sus palabras que solo hacían crecer la ira en el interior de Arthur.- **Aunque los ojos de tus camaradas se vende muy caros por el mercado negro, fue un buen negocio jeje.**

Las bombillas comenzaron a romperse con rapidez, una tras otra hasta quedar en la oscuridad. El pánico se produjo en la sala y la gente intento salir por patas por donde fuese ante un posible ataque "terrorista" enviado por Tréboles. Aunque aquellos que conocía sobre la Energía solo se quedaron observando en tensión como un aura entre azulada y verdosa rodeaba a un furioso Kirkland.

 **-Padre me contó sobre este fenómeno pero nunca creí verlo en vivo y directo.** \- Si alguien etiquetase en ese momento al Rey de Tréboles, su característica principal sería "Locura". Observaba con diversión aquel catastrófico poder.

- **¡Vas a morir aquí, hijo de puta! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!** \- toda el aura que le había estado envolviendo se concentró en sus manos, creando círculos mágicos enormes en estas.

- **¡La tuya y la de cuantas personas más! Señor Arthur, detente.** \- gritó la Reina de Corazones quien se acercó corriendo pero era demasiado tarde para todos. Arthur no atendería a razones y estaba listo para destruir al bastardo del Clan Blanco.

(1) ¡No en el sentido literal!..Por ahora...

Hola a todos y a todas. Si alguien pensaba que había abandonado ya el fanfic ¡Estaba equivocado!

He de decir que este capítulo me ha costado bastante. Porque a diferencia de los otros, solo tenía un par de cosas planeadas para la trama de este; el resto esta hecho al momento.

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero a partir de ahora tardaré más en escribir ya que he comenzado el instituto y las horas se me reducen considerablemente (Además son fiestas en mi pueblo y salgo con mis amigos cuando puedo). Porque me cuesta mucho escribir un capítulo, os lo aseguro. No es cosa de unas pocas horas. Y sólo escribo cuando tengo ganas, porque si me obligo sale una mierda -lo intenté en este capítulo y acabé borrándolo-

Pero dejémonos de discursos y excusas, ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿Final intrigante?

¿Os esperabais algo de lo que iba a pasar? Lo dudo porque ni yo sabía que iba a escribirlo XD

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a la gran cantidad de comentarios que ha recibido el fanfic, estoy muy feliz de ver que os gusta y el apoyo que dais es lo que me hace continuarlo. Porque a estas alturas y con el instituto de por medio, si no fuese por vosotros ya lo habría abandonado.

Muchas gracias. Ahora a contestar individualmente.

Agradecimientos:

PitchBL: Jajaja seguro te pasó eso por la emoción. Y no te preocupes, nunca me quejo por más comentarios XD En wattpad hay personas que me envían dos o tres comentarios por capítulo porque se les olvida algo jeje. Y sí, continuamos con esos temas de la muerte de Arthur y compartir Energía -es mi parte favorita jaja- Si fuese por Arthur le lanzaría hasta la silla. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por comentar.

Dark-nesey: Me alegra ver que te gusta la historia. Es muy agradable que cada vez haya más gente que la lea. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta la próxima. Besos.

hobbel-san: MI FIEL SEGUIDORA. Me alegra siempre que veo un comentario tuyo por aqui jeje Ya que me comentas cada capítulo. Te recomiendo si tienes un smartphone descargarte wattpad que puedes leer las historia sin internet y la historia esta alli también. A partir de ahora si que habrá tensión -sexual- entre Arthur y Alfred, sobretodo cuando tengan que compartir Energía jajaja. Discúlpame tu a mi por tardar en actualizar y gracias por comentar. Besos y hasta la próxima

Sachiko-sann: Sí, sí. También esta por aquí jeje Lo dije, creo. No estoy muy segura. Pero me alegra que me sigas hasta el otro lado del mundo -o de internet al menos-. Bueno, hoy el capítulo lo subí primero a wattpad así que seguramente te haya avisado antes por ahí XD Y ya te he dicho que no me hartas, me gusta leer tus comentarios, me rio.

Y hasta aquí los agradecimientos, un beso a todos y a todas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y agradecer también a las personas que dan a favorito y no comentan, ya que sin palabras me dicen que están por ahí, aunque me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones también.

Hasta la próxima~


	6. Segundo día- No todo es oro

**_Capítulo dedicado a hobbel-san por estar aquí desde el primer día_**

 _Un pequeño gorrión sobrevolaba la Tierra, de este a oeste, de norte a sur. Observaba como grandes pedazos de tierra se hundíany junto a ellas desaparecían unos seres especiales e inmortales que personificaban esos trozos de tierra con nombre. También veía a miles de personas que gritaban en desesperación de ser salvadas de su amargo destino ; el gorrión no las entendía, él siempre había deseado poder sumergirse en el océano._

 _Entonces, una escena entre dos de aquellos seres especiales, desvió su atención de los agonizantes humanos y se acercó hasta posarse en el hombro de uno de ellos a la vez que el otro desaparecía. El hombre sostuvo en sus brazos a un pequeño niño que apareció de entre el polvo brillante dejado por la entidad desvanecida. Aquel niño abrió sus ojos por primera vez al sentir las dolorosas lágrimas de quien era su padre en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Esos ojos eran de un esmeralda sobrenatural que compartía con su acompañante y su cabello rubio difería de este. Para el pequeño gorrión, aquel niño se asemejaba también al ser especial por el que uno de ellos lloraba. El nombre del misterioso bebe sería Asahina Kirkland Jones._

El final de todo y el inicio de Espadas por A-h-r K-r-an-.

* * *

Alfred abrió los ojos cuando aún era de noche, ni un rayo de luz solar se veía en el cielo aunque la luna llena iluminaba débilmente la habitación haciendo que se pudiese ver. Se sentó en el sofá -dónde se había quedado dormido- y intentó centrarse. Recordó la noche anterior, ¡vaya desastre! Se giró hacia la enorme cama donde aún dormía Arthur, estaba tan pálido como anoche y no mostraba signos de levantarse pronto.

Suspiró. No entendía que había ocurrido en la fiesta. Bueno, ni él ni nadie. Los únicos que sabían qué demonios había pasado eran Kirkland y aquel bastardo de Ivan, porque estaba seguro al noventa por ciento ¡No! Al cien por ciento de que la culpa era de él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Yao con unas ojeras que decían a leguas que no había dormido en toda la noche. Seguramente, fue él quien apagó la televisión y cubrió a Alfred con una manta cuando se durmió. Traía toallas húmedas y un pijama limpio.

- **Buenos días, Alfred, aru. Siento haber entrado sin llamar, no quería despertaros.-** habló con voz cansada y después bostezo.

- **No te preocupes, me acabo de levantar también ¿Has dormido?**

 **-No mucho, aru. No paraba de darle vueltas a como estaría Arthur y qué paso exactamente, así que vine unas cuantas veces a comprobar que estaba bien.**

 **-Ve a dormir. Quedarse de pie no hará que se levante antes, sólo debe haberse agotado después de aquello que hizo ayer. Debió utilizar demasiada Energía.-** recordaba lo ocurrido claramente. Él, como tantos otros invitados, quedaron atónitos y aunque algunos no podían ver el aura que desprendía, sentían la increíble presión.

- **Pero..**

 **-Nada de pero. No quiero excusas. Si caes enfermo tu también, ¡a ver como llevamos el reino! Sin ti que tienes la teoría y sin Arthie que tiene la práctica para llevarlo adelante... Me molesta admitirlo, pero ahora sólo soy un peso muerto-** se levantó para acercarse al Jack, quien ponía una toalla húmeda en la frente de la Reina.

- **Entonces, cambiaré a Arthur y me iré a acostarme,aru. No podemos dejarlo en las ropas de fiesta y menos con la fiebre que tiene.**

 **-Déjalo. Eso hasta yo puedo hacerlo-** dijo por impulso sin pensar claramente en lo que significaba aquello. Desnudar a Kirkland, secarlo con una toalla y ponerle el pijama. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Yao hacerlo todo, sobretodo tras ver su cara de cansancio.

- **¿Estás seguro, aru?**

 **-Sí, sí. Ahora vete.-** lo empujó poco a poco hacia la puerta.- **Yo me ocuparé. Descansa un poco. Ya nos ocuparemos por la mañana de todo.-** y tras eso, cerró la puerta. En ese momento, caminó hacia la cama de nuevo, viendo como descansaba Kirkland, aunque no pareciese muy relajado. Su cuerpo entero estaba tensado y tenía el ceño fruncido -aunque eso no era algo anormal-. Le quitó la toalla de la frente a Arthur, dispuesto a quitarle el traje.- **Eres un idiota, Kirkland. Me dices que no cause problemas y lo haces tú..-** dijo aunque no había rastro de hostilidad en su voz, más bien tenía un leve tono de preocupación.- **Prefería odiarte a sentir pena por ti ¿sabes?-** lo levantó con delicadeza, sujetando su espalda, quitándole la camisa a duras penas. Después lo apoyó en su pecho para alcanzar la toalla seca que había al lado de la mesilla de noche.- **Me gustaba creer que tú eras el malvado, y ahora me haces sentir un estúpido.-** continuaba regañándolo sin detenerse. Secando el pecho y cuello de Arthur, admirando su cuerpo delgado y pálido con algunas cicatrices que llamaron su atención. A medida que iba secándolo, encontraba más y más cicatrices que intentaban camuflarse en la blancura de aquella piel.- **¿Qué es todo esto?**

Acostó a su Reina en la cama con solo apenas el bóxer puesto. Incluso sus piernas estaban marcadas por viejas heridas, que estaba seguro que él no causo. Se notaban realmente antiguas, como si hubiesen crecido con él. Si así tenía el torso, no quería imaginar como tenía la espalda.

Arthur tembló levemente por el contacto del frío viento nocturno y Alfred salió de sus cavilaciones. Debía vestirle. Alcanzó el pijama que estaba en la mesilla de noche y poco a poco comenzó a vestirle pero en el momento de ponerle el pantalón, una extraña marca -que destacaba entre las decenas que tenía- llamó su atención. Aquello no era un cicatriz normal, tenía la forma de un ''A'' hecha por unas inexpertas manos.

Unas inexpertas manos que Alfred podía jurar que fueron las suyas.

Se apresuró a quitarse el zapato y calcetín de la pierna derecha, levantando el pantalón después para ver una ''A'' casi idéntica a la de Kirkland pero con un toque más sutil.

- **No es verdad..¡Es imposible!** \- se dejó caer en la cama, sentado al lado de las piernas del otro.- _No puede ser Él._

Hacía años que Alfred no había llorado, más concretamente, desde la muerte de su madre. Aunque tanto entonces como ahora lo hizo en soledad; el sentimiento era distinto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Yao despertó, el sol ya daba indicios de que era mediodía. Se sentó en la cama y un suspiro torció sus labios en una mueca de tristeza al recordar la noche anterior.

 _-Ivan, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué has vuelto ha aparecer cuando ya te había olvidado?_ \- mordió su labio inferior para hacer que este dejara de temblar por la tristeza, pero eso no evitó que las lagrimas se hicieran paso entre sus mejillas.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación, hicieron que se secara las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y se levantase para abrir la puerta.

- **Disculpa si molesto o si te he despertado, pero quería preguntar por el señor Arthur. Y no se si sea muy cortés ir a comprobarlo a su habitación directamente, además de no saber donde se encuentra.-** dijo la Reina de Corazones con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo efecto en Yao, relajándolo tras sus anteriores recuerdos.

- **No se preocupe, no es una molestia en absoluto. Si no fuese por usted, a saber como hubiese terminado ayer todo.-** agradeció.- **Voy a ir a verle ahora, si quiere puede venir también. Primero voy a cambiarme. Ahora salgo.**

 **-Esta bien. Aqui te espero y puedes tratarme de tú.**

 **-Entonces, así lo haré.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Yao y Kiku entraron a la habitación, vieron que el Rey de Espadas no estaba en ella. Era extraño, porque aunque lo negase, Alfred parecía haberse apegado al joven Kirkland; no eran sentimientos fuertes como el amor o la amistad, era una pequeña espina que rozaba su corazón cuando algo le ocurría a su Reina. Preocupación, protección, ansiedad...Nadie sabía que nombre ponerle a ese comportamiento. Era una reacción natural a su ''unión''.

Ambos trataron de pasar por alto aquel detalle sin comentarlo y prefirieron acercarse al inconsciente Arthur que seguía dormido en la cama. Su palidez los preocupaba pero al menos la fiebre parecía haber disminuido, y cuando Yao fue a cambiar la toalla húmeda de la frente de la Reina de Espadas, esta aún se encontraba levemente húmeda. Ese era un indicio de que no hacía tanto que Alfred había estado ahí.

- **Parece haber mejorado un poco.-** comentó Kiku, rompiendo el silencio de la estancia- **Aunque parece atormentado por su propia mente.**

 **-Sinceramente, miedo tendría yo de ver lo que esta soñando. A medida que sé más de él, me pregunto si a sido feliz alguna vez en su vida.-** Yao observaba con lastima y pena a su Reina.- **porque su vida parece estar en una constante tormenta en la que nunca existe la calma predecesora de esta.**

 **-La crueldad del destino de un Kirkland ¿eh? -** la Reina de Corazones rozó con sus dedos las mejillas de Arthur, con suavidad.- **Es tan joven y ya ha vivido la mitad de su vida.**

 **-¿Lo sabes? Sobre la vida de ellos.**

 **-Es algo que me contaron los anteriores reyes de Espadas. Me dijeron que casi al cien por cien, la siguiente Reina sería un Kirkland. Que eran seres que parecían rozar lo sobrehumano, lo divino pero que eso tenía consecuencias: La maldición de los treinta años.**

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, todos aquellos que conocían el destino de Arthur compadecían su triste vida. Y ellos no eran la excepción a la regla. Ni el más cruel bastardo no sentiría compasión por una alma que vivía para servir a su reino y moría tras eso, sin otra finalidad, sin elección. Claro, esto no se aplicaba al Rey de Tréboles. Él no parecía cuerdo, tal vez, esa era la razón de su insensibilidad.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos. Alfred entraba de nuevo en la habitación con una seriedad que pronosticaba problemas de lejos; o al menos así era en el corazón en conflicto de Jones. Yao quiso preguntar pero las palabras no le salían, debía admitir que el aura de su Rey en esos instantes era comparable a la de una fiera salvaje a pesar de parecer perdido en su mundo.

- **Joven Alfred, me alegra verle en buen estado ¿Ha pasado una noche agradable?**

 **-He tenido de mejores, pero no me puedo quejar. Si ese -** señaló a Arthur- **hubiese estado despierto a la hora de acostarnos, ahora tendría un dolor de espalda terrible por dormir en el suelo-** bromeó. Devolviendo su sonrisa característica de sus facciones, aunque no era totalmente convincente.

- **Jeje, deben tener una relación muy estrecha-** rió levemente Kiku

- **Estrecha...Bastante, sí. Considerando que nos casaremos a final de año y estamos ligados para los...próximos años** \- había evitado pronunciar los años restantes, como si la sola mención de hiciese un nudo en la garganta.- **Yao.**

 **-¿Si, aru?**

 **-De ahora en adelante, si tenemos que cambiarle, lo haré yo.-** no dijo más pero el Jack lo tomó como una orden al ver la seriedad de su Rey -aunque no le encontrase el sentido a esta-. Así, realmente imponía respeto como el soberano que era.

- **Entiendo, aru.-**

- **Kiku, gracias por ayudarnos anoche. No se que hubiese sido de todos si no hubieses estado ahí.-** Alfred apretó sus manos, adquiriendo estas un tono rojizo. Se sentía molesto con todo lo que le pasaba. Como si su destino hubiese sido maldito en el momento en que él y Kirkland se unieron.

- **No soy el único que contribuyó al bienestar de toda la gente presente. Si no hubieses reaccionado a tiempo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la puertas de palacio se abrieron para recibir a sus dos nuevos habitantes. Arold y Matthew Jones observaban el lugar con la misma expectación con la que anteriormente lo había hecho Alfred. Aquello era enorme y lujoso por todos lados. Intimidaba un poco. Aunque los antepasados de Arold era de ascendencia noble, nunca había conocido tanto lujo.

Al poco tiempo que llevaban caminando -siendo guiados por un sirviente real- apareció Alfred corriendo por un pasillo y detrás de él, segundos después, el Jack de Espadas.

- **¡Papá, Matt! Me alegra veros.** \- apenas llegó abrazó a ambos con fuerza, como si hiciese siglos que no se veían.

- **Vamos, vamos. Alfred, hace poco más de un día que no nos ves. Ha habido veces que no te hemos visto el pelo en un fin de semana.-** dijo su padre a la vez que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

 **-¡Pero vosotros no sabéis todo lo que me ha pasado entre ayer y hoy!-** se apartó de ellos, dejando un brazo apoyado en los hombros de su hermano.- **Todo esto es una locura.**

 **-Debe serlo. Los canales de noticias o los sitios web no dejan de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta de ayer. Algo como ''La nueva Reina y el rey de Tréboles tienen un encuentro hostil''; ''Sucesos inquietantes en la ceremonia ¿Sera el aviso de una inminente guerra?''-** repitió Matthew aquellos titulares que había leído desde su móvil mientras los llevaban en coche hasta palacio.- **Incluso se dice que hubieron amenazas de muerte.**

 **-Sí, bueno.-** Alfred no sabía que contestarles, ni siquiera él tenía una mínima idea de que había pasado exactamente.- **Mejor pasad y ya hablaremos de eso cuando la Reina se despierte-** hizo las propias comillas con sus dedos en pronunciar ''la Reina''.

 **-¿Está durmiendo? Yo quería conocerla.-** dijo Matthew con una mueca de decepción, pareciendo casi un puchero.

 **-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerle. Después de todo vamos a vivir todos juntos.-** suspiró Alfred, no terminaba de gustarle el que Kirkland formara parte de su familia o se acercase mucho a ellos. Ayer pudo comprobar el peligroso y casi psicótico comportamiento de este; no dejaría que pusiese en peligro a su padre o su hermano. De ninguna forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Amado silencio. Sueñas con hacer de una fiesta, un velatorio. Y esta vez, has rozado con tus ilusorias manos tu objetivo tan querido. Pequeño, pesar me dan tus sueños, que tu alma consumen y el silencioso tiempo alargan. Y tú, ser divino del que dudo su existencia, ¿hasta donde llegará tu crueldad? Deja que mi querido familiar oiga la dulce voz de la salvación. Yo cuidaré de sus sueños, cuida tú de su amarga vida. La última vez, te pedí que lo dejases caminar sobre rosas, esta vez, pido que estas sean sin espinas que hagan sus suelas sangrar._

 _¿Quien eres, voz misteriosa? Siento que no es la primera vez que te escucho hablar._

 _-Soy el ser al que más debes odiar. Yo soy la tierra que pisas y tu antepasado a la vez. Maldije con rabia a mi estirpe por ver hundirse al ser que yo amé. Desapareció en mis brazos, prometiéndome un amor tan eterno como nuestra existencia. Una vida que con miles de años me pareció efímera._

 _No entiendo de que me hablas_

 _-La maldición de los Kirkland, la recuerdas ¿verdad? Yo fui quien incitó a mi hijo ha hacer el pacto que os apartaría de vuestros seres queridos y morir jóvenes. Soy un ser horrible ¿sabes? Conduje a mi hijo a la muerte y él, aún así, me amó. Le envidié porque se enamoró con tiempo y eran felices, e hice que no pudiese disfrutar toda la vida de él._

 _¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí?_

 _-Quiero que me odies. Eres la viva imagen de mi hijo Asahina. Tienes sus ojos, su pelo, su carácter, su bondad, su amor... Quiero que me odies como él tendría que haberlo hecho._

 _Lo siento, pero no lo haré. No siento odio hacia ti. Además, si no hubiese sido por ti, yo no existiría ¿cierto? Tampoco Espadas. Creo que por eso Asahina nunca te odió. Porque te entendía._

 _-¡Es mi culpa que vayas a morir joven!_

 _Mucha gente muere joven sin siquiera saberlo. Yo solo tengo la ventaja de saber el día de mi muerte._

 _-Por favor. No podré descansar hasta que alguien me culpe. Quiero ir al lado de mi amado Am.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arthur abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía miles de agujas en su cabeza. Fácilmente pudo acostumbrarse a la anaranjada luz que daba a entender que era por la tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Podían ser horas como podían ser días...

La Reina se sentó con dificultad en la cama, sentía el cuerpo entero pesado; como si le hubiesen succionado toda la Energía que tenía. Una gota cayó en la sábana que lo cubría, oscureciendo la zona. Entonces, Arthur tocó sus mejillas para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. No entendía porque se sintió triste y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Unos brazos rodearon su torso, causando que se sobresaltara pero no apartó aquella calidez. Lloró como cuando era un niño, cuando vio que se había quedado solo en ese mundo. Soledad. Tal vez era esa la razón de su repentina tristeza.

- **Arthie, puedes llorar cuanto quieras hoy pero no te acostumbres a esto.** \- Alfred era su misteriosa fuente de calor. No sabía porque, pero no rechazó el gesto.

 **-¡Idiota!-** gritó aquel insulto que no tenía un receptor en específico. Tal vez era Jones, tal vez era la voz misteriosa de su sueño o tal vez era él mismo.

- **¡Oye! Ahora no he hecho nada para merecer eso.**

 **-Sólo cállate.-** sabía que estaba siendo tosco con Alfred sin razón pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía débil y vulnerable frente a su peor enemigo. Aún así sus manos se aferraron con lentitud a la camiseta de su Rey.

 **-¿Sabes?**

 **-No quiero saberlo-** Alfred hizo caso omiso y continuó con su corto relato.

 **-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo llorar desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **-¿Cómo que desde hace mucho tiempo? Tú nunca me has visto llorar.**

En aquel momento lo separó levemente de él para verlo a los ojos, sonreirle y susurrarle una simple pregunta:

 **-¿Estas seguro?-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yao se encargó de guiar a Arold y Matthew por el palacio, dándoles una vaga idea de donde estaba cada estancia. Una risa se le escapó cuando le enseñó al hermano pequeño de su rey la biblioteca, sus ojos brillaban de la ilusión. Estaba seguro que él y Arthur se entenderían bastante bien.

Los dejó ya en sus respectivas habitaciones cuando terminaron y ahora volvía a buscarles para la cena. En palacio solían cenar bastante pronto. A penas pasaban las ocho de la noche.

Antes de recoger a la familia Jones, decidió visitar a su Reina para ver de su estado pero unos gritos desde dentro le sorprendieron y alegraron al mismo tiempo. El Jack entró sin siquiera llamar por la emoción de que Arthur ya estuviese bien.

- **¡Te he dicho que puedo caminar solo!**

 **-A otro con ese cuento, Arthie, si no te llego a coger hace un momento tendrías un chichón en tu cabeza comparable con la Spade's Tower.**

 **-¡Serás exagerado! ¡Y no me llames Arthie, idiota!**

 **-Lo que pidas, Reina ¿O prefieres, my Lady?-** ambos discutían pero no parecía una pelea. Yao sentía aquella riña como la cotidiana que tendrían un par de amigos o una pareja de tozudos como ellos dos.

- **Me parece que alguien quiere un puñetazo en su preciosa cara.**

 **-Gracias por el cumplido, my Lady.-** ambos continuaban como si nadie hubiese entrado en la habitación. Aunque, probablemente era porque ni se habían percatado.

La risa de su Jack sacó a ambos de aquel bucle de insultos y respuestas ingeniosas. Los dos soberanos se giraron para verle, Arthur se sonrojó levemente pensando en las idioteces que debían estar diciendo para que Yao se riese de esa forma.

- **Lo siento, lo siento. Pero es gracioso como os portáis, es como si os conocieseis de toda la vida y fueseis grandes amigos.-** explicó y se secó las lágrimas que pretendían caer por su rostro de la risa.

 **-¿Amigos? ¿Quienes?**

 **-Vamos, Arthie, si tu sabes que somos inseparables.**

 **-Cállate, anda. Me duele bastante la cabeza como para seguir peleándome contra ti.**

 **-Entonces, es mi victoria. -** de un momento a otro tomó entre sus brazos a su Reina como una propia princesa ¡Valga la ironía!- **Yao, vamos a cenar.**

 **-¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!**

 **-Esta bien, Alfred, aru ¿Sabes dónde esta el comedor? -** asintió- **Id yendo. Yo iré a por tu padre y hermano, aru.** -Yao comenzó a caminar pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.- **Arthur, en algún momento tendremos que hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche...Los tres juntos.**

 **-Lo sé.-** se quedó quieto por primera vez en los brazos de Alfred- **Siento lo ocurrido ayer.**

 **-No son necesarias disculpas, pero sí necesitamos saber que ocurrió allí,aru . Si fuese por mi, confiaría en ti a ciegas. Pero la cena de anoche es una noticia de importancia mundial, tampoco sabemos como reaccionar ni como lo hará Tréboles, aru. Debemos solucionar esto como sea para evitar una guerra de nuevo.**

 **-Yao, me puedo disculpar con la Reina de Tréboles y todos los demás presentes pero nunca con el...bastardo -** reprimió un insulto más fuerte- **de su Rey.**

 **-¡Hablemos de eso mañana, chicos! ¡Hoy es día de fiesta familiar!-** intervino Alfred, cortando la tensión. Él entendía la seriedad de la situación. Podía hacerse el estúpido, pero no lo era. Y con eso también sabía que hoy, Kirkland, no necesitaba de más tensión. Retiraba lo que pensó antes, ahora deseaba presentarle a su familia.

Porque Alfred lo había estado pensando. Si Arthur era su A, aquel pequeño chico de séis años al que le prometió protección y amor, no iba a romper su promesa. Aunque este parecía no recordarle pero él no necesitaba más prueba que aquella cicatriz cerca de sus pies. Cicatriz que cada uno le hizo al otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alfred entró en el comedor con Arthur en sus brazos. Desde la conversación entre él y Yao había estado pensativo, cosa que Jones no sabía si era bueno o malo. Por una parte, al no prestar atención a su alrededor, dejó de moverse y fue más fácil llevarlo; por otra, con su rostro soso de siempre no sabía si estaba triste o si eran pensamientos triviales.

 **-Bienvenidos. Joven Arthur me alegra ver que ya ha despertado.**

Los Reyes de Corazones estaban allí presentes, también sus Jack y su As. Ellos se habían quedado a pasar la semana allí, para ayudar en lo que pudiesen.

- **Gracias, Kiku. Me disculpo por la molestias que les cause en la fiesta de anoche.-** Alfred lo bajó se sus brazos, sentándolo en la silla contigua a la suya. Arthur se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y hizo una reverencia, mostrando que sus disculpas eran sinceras.

 **-No pareces ser la persona que se descontrola por un motivo trivial, debes tener una razón de peso así que las disculpas son innecesarias-** sentenció el Rey de Corazones, sentándose en la mesa justo enfrente del Rey de Espadas. Poco a poco todos imitaron su acción sentándose en sus propios sitios esperando a que llegase la familia de Alfred y pudiesen cenar todos juntos.

Arthur no cruzó más palabras con nadie, todos hablaban pero él mantenía su mirada en un punto en el oscuro cielo tras los enormes ventanales de la sala. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Todos le ocultaban lo que pasó después de que perdiese el control y nadie lo culpaba. ¡¿Que mierda se suponía que debía hacer?!

Era la primera vez que a Kirkland le mostraban el significado de ''cariño'' y él no sabía actuar en esos escenarios. Prefería las situaciones hostiles o la hipocresía de la nobleza. Le enseñaron a vivir con eso, no con amor y compasión.

 **-Quiero saber que ocurrió al final ayer por la noche-** todos callaron de golpe, como si ninguno quisiese llamar la atención lo suficiente como para ser el narrador del recuerdo.

- **Arthur eso...-** Alfred fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría, dando paso a Arold, Matthew y Yao quienes hablaban animadamente. El cambio de ambiente hizo que el Jack se callase al instante pero eso no le importo al pequeño. Él quería conocer a la Reina. Yao le había dicho que estaría en el comedor para cenar con ellos y eso le emocionaba.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa. El Jack se sentó junto a su Rey tras preguntarle al más pequeño de los Jones dónde quería sentarse y este le respondió que no le importaba. Pero Yao sabía que quería hablar con Arthur, así que le dio la oportunidad, dejando que se sentase a su lado. Arold se sentó junto a Matthew ya que era la última silla libre.

 **-Hola, soy Matthew. Soy el hermano pequeño de Alfred, puedes llamarme Matt.-** se presentó con una sonrisa dulce y Arthur se giró a verle. Matt pareció sorprenderse.- ¡ **Eres Arthur!**

 **-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?-** se quedó un poco confundido. No recordaba al niño de nada. Tal vez Alfred le habló de él, aunque eso le parecía improbable tirando a imposible.

- **Ah, bueno. Tú no me recordaras pero te conozco de cuando ibas a la biblioteca a leer para los niños; yo era uno de esos niños. Gracias a ti comencé a amar los libros.**

 **-Entiendo. Perdona que no te recuerde pero habían muchos niños y incluso me cuesta recordar a los pocos que me hablaban.**

 **-Sí, la verdad es que no me atreví a hablarte entonces pero te admiraba mucho. Me hacías sentir la ferocidad de las batallas, el amor del romance de una pareja, la tristeza por la muerte de algún personajes y tantas otras cosas solo con escucharte.-** Arthur estaba levemente sonrojado, no recordaba que nadie lo hubiese halagado de forma tan sincera como aquel pequeño reflejo de Alfred. El que se pareciesen tanto le causaba confusión; Matthew parecía amarle mientras que Alfred lo odiaba a muerte, o eso creía ya que en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palizas, los insultos y el dolor. Para Kirkland, Alfred solo era un gran actor que se mostraba cariñoso por su mágico pacto.

- **Yo no se que decir, gracias supongo. Me alegra saber que cumplí un poco de mi sueño al contagiarte mi pasión por los libros.**

 **-Lo dices como si fuese un sueño inalcanzable.-** todos los presentes observaban con pena aquella conversación. El niño era tan inocente pero contrario a lo que ellos pensaban, Arthur no se sentía triste con sus palabras; estas le causaban una agradable calma.

- **Tienes razón. No debería rendirme tan fácilmente ¿verdad? Puedo ser Reina y aunque no cumpla mi sueño al cien por cien, puedo seguir disfrutando de él.**

 **-Así es. Nunca debemos abandonar nuestros sueños por más piedras que nos pongan, Joven Arthur.-** habló la Reina de Corazones con una sonrisa que pareció contagiar a toda la sala.

- **¿Ves, Al? Te dije que te tocaría una gran Reina.**

 **-Podría haber sido mejor, ¿sabes?-** dijo con burla pero no es que realmente no le gustase su Reina, había peores y seguramente mejores pero, después de todo, Arthur era alguien especial.

 **-A mi me gusta Arthur.-** de repente del pecho de Matthew comenzó a emerger una luz azulada, que todos veían a través de su camiseta. Alfred se levantó rápidamente para ir a ver que le pasaba a su hermano pequeño, girándose para ver de mala manera a Kirkland.

- **¿Que mierda le has hecho a Matt?-** Arthur suspiró con cansancio, con esa reacción sabía que Jones no había cambiado y continuaba odiándole. Le reconocía el mérito de ser tan buen actor. La rabia en su voz y aquellos ojos que tan mal recuerdo le traían, se revivían de nuevo; al menos contra este Alfred si sabía actuar.

- **Cálmate ¿quieres? No es nada. Él esta bien, solo que acaba de ser marcado como el As de Espadas.**

 **-¿Y por qué justo ahora?-** él seguía sin creerle, estaba cegado por la ira. Para él, su familia era lo más importante.

- **El As tiene una forma muy particular de aparecer, aru . Queda marcado cuando conoce a la Reina y siente cariño por ella. Si Matthew y Arthur se odiasen seguiríamos sin As, aru.**

 **-¡Pero Matt es muy pequeño!**

 **-Eso es porque...-** intentó explicarle Yao de nuevo pero Arthur fue más rápido.

 **-Peter también lo era. Ya lo pudiste ver, Jones-** se le escapó el apellido sin querer, por costumbre. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con odio.- **Quítate. Haré que no le duela, ya que al ser más pequeño la sensación es diferente.**

 **-No quiero. Es mi hermano, tu no tienes nada que ver.**

 **-Alfred Frederick Jones, hazle caso.-** Arold lo miró con seriedad, se levantó y obligó a su hijo a apartarse. No sabía que pensaba hacer aquel chico pero sentía que podía confiar en él. Alfred se quitó de mala gana.

- **Relájate, Matthew.-** susurró y puso su mano en el pecho de este, sobre la marca.

- **Joven Arthur, no debe hacer eso. Está demasiado débil.-** advirtió Kiku pero Kirkland hizo caso omiso y un destello verdoso y azulado comenzó a caer desde su mano y se extendió por el pecho contrario. El pequeño Jones se comenzó a calmar, relajando su respiración poco a poco mientras la Reina intentaba no quedarse dormido antes de acabar el conjuro ¿Tan falto de Energía estaba? ¿Qué había realmente pasado en la fiesta?

- **Arthur ya estoy bien.**

 **-Sé que aún te duele. No me import..importa hacer esto.-** Sus intentos por no dormirse le resultaban demasiado esfuerzo, comenzaba a marearse.

Unas manos lo levantaron en el aire. El As de Corazones lo mantenía en alto como si fuese un niño, Arthur quería golpearle.

- **Ya esta bien, Señor Reina~ El chico ha dicho que ya esta bien**

 **-Idiota, c..como le haces eso a una Reina ¿a caso eres estúpido, bastardo?-** le regañó Lovino y Antonio le dejó en el suelo. Pero nada más soltarlo este calló de rodillas; Jones se acercó a socorrerle pero Arthur rechazó la ayuda, levantándose con esfuerzo y mirándole con odio ¡Qué estúpido había sido al pensar que él había cambiado!

- **Puedo con esto solo. No es necesaria su ayuda, mi Rey.-** la gelidez de esas palabras dejaron a Alfred plantado en el sitio. No lo insultaba directamente pero con aquella falsa formalidad le decía que había perdido la oportunidad de tener su confianza.- **Si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación.**

 **-Pero Arthur, aún no has comido nada.-** habló el pequeño Matthew que parecía encontrarse algo mejor gracias a aquella magia sanadora.

- **No te preocupes, Matthew. Puedo comer algo más tarde, ahora prefiero dormir.** -le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y se marchó con paso turbio hasta la puerta.

- **Iré a ayudarle, aru. Alfred, encárgate de nuestros invitados-** le dirigió una mirada severa que significaba una charla larga y tendida en cuanto pudieran estar a solas. Aunque él no la necesitaba, sabía que había actuado mal y se sentía peor por ello. Cuando al fin conseguía sonrisas y confianza de Arthur fue él tan idiota a meter la pata por una idiotez.

.

.

.

.

Yao se encontró con Arthur al girar la esquina,sentado en el suelo haciendo la pared de apoyo para su espalda. Respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas estaba enrojecidas.

- **¡Arthur!-** rápidamente se hincó a su lado y toco su frente. Efectivamente, estaba ardiendo.

- **Estoy bien. Puedes volver allí, solo necesito descansar un poco. La habitación esta cerca.**

 **-¡No estas bien, aru! ¡¿Qué se supone que pretendías demostrar con lo ocurrido con Matthew?!**

 **-Nada.-** suspiró- **El chico me cae bien y no quería que sufriese por mi culpa...Si puedo evitarlo, lo haré.**

El Jack no sabía que decirle. No era una mala acción pero tampoco era algo bueno el que le importase tan poco su propio ser.

- **Sé que estas pensando que debería cuidarme más a mi mismo.-** acertó de lleno y su cara lo decía todo. Aunque Arthur no lo sabía porque mantenía sus ojos cerrados para evitar el mareo.- **No pienso cuidar de este cuerpo con fecha de caducidad. Tampoco le importa a nadie si muero antes o después, incluso sería un alivio para todos** \- Arthur sintió un escozor en su mejilla por la bofetada que acababa de recibir, eso le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los llorosos de su amigo.

- **¡No vuelvas a decir semejante idiotez! A mi me dolería, aru ¿No somos amigos?-** una risa escéptica escapó de los labios de Arthur.

- **Puedo asegurarte que ese dolor sería tan efímero como el tiempo que ha durado mi confianza en Jones.-** nuevamente se levantó con esfuerzo. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel con quien no lo merecía.- **Discúlpame, Yao. Estoy diciendo estupideces y estoy pagando contigo mi frustración. Es mejor que tu también vuelvas a cenar, allí hay mejores compañías.**

 **-Primero le acompañaré a tu habitación, aru.** \- lo llamó nuevamente con formalidad, haciendo distancia entre ambos.

 _Eso es. Cuando menos te acerques a mi, tendrás una vida más feliz, Yao. Te aparto de mi lado porque te considero un amigo y como has dicho...Sufrirás cuando muera. Nadie, excepto yo, debe odiar el 25 de diciembre por ser el marcador de la cuenta atrás. Este año, marcará las doce de mi reloj interno. Cuando dé una vuelta entera, el límite habrá sido alcanzado. La cuenta atrás habrá acabado. No necesito a nadie llorando por una muerte temprana, predestinada e inevitable._

.

.

.

.

- **La cena estaba deliciosa. Es una pena que Arthur no se haya quedado a probarla.-** comentaba el pequeño Matt a su hermano, que los acompañaba a su habitación.

- **Más tarde Yao le llevará un poco, no te preocupes por él.-** dijo Alfred con seriedad. Aún le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido en la cena y cada vez que la escena se reproducía en su cabeza, más idiota se sentía ¿Que mierda le había llevado a pensar que Arthur le había hecho algo a Matt?

- **¿Estas bien, Al?**

 **-¿Crees que tengo un don natural para meter la pata?**

 **-Yo diría que sí, hijo.-** habló por primera vez Arold, observando a su hijo con seriedad.- **Ese chico, recuerdo que es al que maltratabas en el instituto ¿o no? Recuerdo las llamadas de tus profesores para explicarme que le tenías cierta manía a un chico llamado Arthur Kirkland.**

 **-Lo es. Pero no puedo hacer nada. El pasado, pasado está.**

 **-Es obvio que no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero si sigues haciéndolo en el presente es porque no te arrepientes de como eras ¿cierto?**

 **-¡¿Porque todos estáis de su lado?! Se supone que tú eres mi padre y apoyas más a un desconocido que a tu propio hijo.** -golpeó la pared a su lado y tanto Arold como Matt lo vieron con decepción. No pudo más con esas miradas y calló, les señaló su habitación que estaba cerca y corrió hacia la suya. Que pensándolo bien no era el mejor lugar para refugiarse.

Entró en ella despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a ''la bella durmiente'' que más bien era ''la bestia'' del cuento por su mal humor. Solo le faltaba odiar la Navidad y podríamos decir que era el retrato del peludo ese de la película ''La Bella y la Bestia''.

Seguramente hoy le tocaría dormir de nuevo en aquel sofá, que no es que fuese incómodo pero nada comparable a una cama enorme y blandita. Su predicción falló cuando vio la cama vacía y el sofá llenó con un Arthur que se acurrucaba para conseguir el calor que la fina manta no le daba.

Alfred cerró los ojos, meditando. Sentía unas terribles ganas de gritar, romper cosas y llorar. Él no quería ser así, él no quería el miedo de Arthur, él no quería tener que ver de nuevo esas imágenes, él no quería..¡Maldición! Odiaba, se odiaba. Estaba confundido y se sentía bipolar. Exhaló aire para después lanzarlo en un suspiro tranquilizador.

Sabía que debía hacer, solo tenía que controlarse a si mismo. Si había perdido a Arthur y había recuperado a Kirkland, debía volver a empezar. Siempre había un punto cero, aunque no siempre podría volver a él y esta vez nadie se lo aseguraba pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Comenzaría con acostar a su Reina con él. No podía permitirle dormir en el sillón estando enfermo y cansado por ayudar a su hermano. Lo cogió entre sus brazos, nuevamente sentía levantar una pluma. No comía suficiente y puede que en parte fuese su culpa. Recordaba los puñetazos y patadas que le daba hasta hace unos días en el estomago. Ese dolor le quitaría el apetito a cualquiera.

De nuevo quería llorar pero se contuvo y acostó a Arthur en la cama con delicadeza que no supo ni de donde sacó. Era como ese muñeco roto al que tanto quieres y aún sabiendo que nadie lo podrá reparar, no quieres tirarlo a la basura.

Si pudiese ver una representación de su corazón, no del órgano vital tan necesario para la vida, sino del otro...Ese que llenamos de sentimientos y que necesitamos con la misma fuerza; seguramente estaría lleno de remaches, cosidos, trozos apunto de desprenderse y vacío...Vacío de sentimientos alegres.

- **Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento aún más. No puedo creer que aún sabiendo que eres aquel con quien comparto esta cicatriz de amor en el tobillo, te trate así.-** acarició su rostro dormido, ardía en fiebre. Arthur abrió los ojos ligeramente, despertándose sin que Alfred se diese cuenta.- **Perdóname, Arthur. Discúlpame.**

 **-No deberías decírmelo cuando crees que duermo.-** Jones se sobresaltó al oír la voz débil y grave del otro. Arthur alcanzó un papel que había en la mesita y lo arrugó, haciendo una bola.- **Lo siento-** lo intento dejar de nuevo liso- **Un ''lo siento'' no alisa lo que ya has arrugado. Y no hablemos de lo que rompes. Un ''lo siento'' no hace nada, tal vez alivia...pero no cura.**

 **-Entonces, ¡¿que hago?!**

 **-No es cosa mía pensarlo. No puedo controlarte como una marioneta para que hagas lo que quiera...Solo tú puedes hacer aquello que te propongas.-** el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en la habitación pero tampoco duró mucho- **Quiero saber que ocurrió en la fiesta de ayer. Estoy en mi derecho.**

 **-No mucho más de lo que recuerdas.**

 **-Pero yo quiero saber ese ''no mucho más'' ¿Cómo me detuvisteis, Jones?-** dijo a la vez que se mordía el labio, recordando cosas que tan profundamente pretendía esconder.

 **-Esta bien, te lo contaré. Pero no te alteres.-** suspiró con molestia.

 _ **Flashback contado por Alfred**_

- **¡Vas a morir aquí, hijo de puta! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!-**

- **¡La tuya y la de cuantas personas más! Señor Arthur, detente.-** gritó la Reina de Corazones quien se acercó corriendo pero era demasiado tarde para todos. No entendías a razones y estabas listo para matar a aquel tío.- **¡Alfred, debe detenerle!**

 **-¡¿Cómo quieres que detenga eso?! ¡Es imposible!-** grité alejándome un poco de ti por inercia más que por voluntad.

- **¡Quítale la Energía! Una disminución de ella hará que pierda el control del hechizo. O acabará bien o peor pero perdidos por perdidos, ¡es nuestra única opción!**

 **-¿Y cómo lo hago? No se hacer magia ni esas cosas.**

 **-Sólo bésale. Así se transmite la Energía, deben habértelo dicho ¿verdad?**

En ese momento tragué saliva pensando en lo que estaba por hacer. Besar a un maniático psicópata descontrolado con un poder que intimidaba hasta al más fuerte. Aún así, no había otra opción si no quería morir allí junto al resto de tu masacre. Me abalancé sobre tí ,echándote al suelo y besándote en ese instante. Fue un beso bastante largo, hasta que te calmaste y caíste desmayado bajo mi cuerpo.

Sinceramente, de lo único que me arrepiento de entonces es de no haberle partido la cara al idiota del Rey de Tréboles que aún se reía.

Tras eso, llegó Diamantes para ver todo el salón destruido y se fueron todos poco a poco mientras que nosotros llamábamos a un especialista para que te revisase ya que tenías fiebre y temía que te hubiese quitado demasiada Energía o algo.

 _ **~Fin FlashBack. Volvemos a la narración normal~**_

 **-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Tanto secreto para esto?-** Arthur observaba a Jones buscando algún signo de que le estaba mintiendo.

- **Temíamos a tu reacción, que te cabreases y eso. Pero como ya lo estas, a mi ya me da igual.**

La Reina suspiró, no iba a sacar más de aquel cabeza hueca. No entendía porque les preocupaba tanto su reacción, ni que fuese a matar a nadie por un beso, aunque pensar que su primer beso había sido con Alfred le causaba nauseas.

 **-Por cierto, ¿era necesario el detalle de contarme que pensaste que era ''un maniático psicópata descontrolado''?**

 **-También he dicho que eres fuerte y besas bien, no te quedes solo con lo malo.-** le guiñó un ojo.

 **-Déjame dormir, idiota.-** se acostó dándole la espalda a Alfred que estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Estaba claro que Arthur no sabía lidiar con los cumplidos y menos con aquellos llenos de segundas intenciones que no quería corresponder.

- **Buenas noches, mi Reina.-** se acercó a él hasta besar su frente con cariño, evitando el puñetazo que Arthur le iba a pegar. Agradeció lo débil que estaba este para poder esquivarlo con facilidad.

- **No te tomes confianzas. No soy tu amigo y dudo llegar a serlo.-** advirtió, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

 **-Entonces, ¿qué tal mi esposo?-** le susurró cerca del oído, sobre las sabanas, causando un escalofrío en Kirkland. Alfred dio la vuelta para acostarse en la cama con lentitud, esperando algún rechazo por parte de su Reina para irse directo al sofá.

 **-Aspiras a poco cuando eso ya lo tienes garantizado.-** Arthur se retiró levemente, quedando en la esquina de la cama de espaldas a Alfred, no quería tener el mínimo contacto con él pero no era tan cruel como para no dejarle dormir cómodamente.

 **-No-** respondió con seriedad y cogió el brazo de Kirkland para girarlo y que quedase acostado hacia arriba en la cama con Jones sobre él, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza- **No quiero que un papel o una marca signifique que somos esposos...Quiero que seas tú quien lo diga.**

 **-Nunca.-** la respuesta fue directa, demasiado como para contentar al Rey de Espadas- **Ya te explique que no quiero relaciones y menos contigo. Mi corazón no es tu juguete para que lo rompas a cada rabieta que cojas.** -Ahí estaba el reproche que le hizo ver a Alfred que tal vez sí que había conseguido entrar en aquel corazón lleno de remaches, aunque ahora mismo él era el causante de uno de esos cosidos.

 **-¡Oye!**

 **-¿Miento? Porque para mi sigues siendo el Jones de hace tres días, el que casi me ahoga en una piscina junto a sus amigos y que después se dieron a la fuga como cobardes ¡Agradezco que Lukas me salvara!**

Aquello fue un golpe duro en el corazón de Jones. Él había olvidado esas cosas, creyendo que el otro también lo haría...Qué ingenuo. Nadie olvidaría una experiencia como esa solo porque te digan que vas a ser Reina y que tienes que casarte con el causante. Nadie.

- **¿Me darás la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado?-** Alfred acarició la mejilla ajena con dulzura. Era tan pálido que sus propios dedos resaltaban en aquel rostro.

 **-No. El pasado no cambia, el presente es el momento en el que tienes que actuar. Porque una persona nunca olvida, pero sí perdona.-** le gustaban esas palabras de Arthur. A pesar de estar en aquella situación se veía tan grande, tan superior y aún así era muy frágil. Le recordaba a una rosa, frágil pero con espinas; pero, él aparentaba ser un cactus, con espinas que impedían que siquiera lo rozases.

 **-¿Y tú estas dispuesto a perdonarme?**

-¿Ahora? Obviamente, no. No pienso perdonar a Jones-

aquella tercera persona que utilizó para referirse a él, hizo saber a Alfred que había un pero que sería su oportunidad- **pero le daré una oportunidad al actor de Alfred. Puede que me diga mentiras, pero si pienso que son reales, estas no duelen.**

 **-No son mentiras.-** Agridulce. Aquella era la única forma en que Jones describiría la respuesta que había recibido.

 **-Sí lo son. Tú no debes amarme, nadie debe. O sufrirás.-** se mordió el labio, desviando su mirada esmeralda de aquellos imponentes zafiros que lo mantenían cautivo.

- **Demasiado tarde, Arthur.-** susurró y antes de que la Reina pudiese decir algo sus labios habían sido apresados por su Rey, al igual que sus manos se juntaban en un dulce cautiverio. Intentó resistirse, podía jurar que lo intentó pero la calidez de Alfred y su propia debilidad hizo que se dejase capturar. Ambos lo sabían, habían empezado un juego muy peligroso.

* * *

Hola a todos y a todas ¡Al fin lo he conseguido! Siento la espera de ¿unos cuatro meses? Realmente lo siento pero he estado ocupada y no tenía tiempo ni para mi misma. Además que como soy muy perfeccionista muchos trozos que escribía en ratos sueltos los acababa desechando porque no me acababan de gustar. Aún así no estoy muy contenta con el resultado. A mi ver, claro.

Confieso que en este fanfic me inspiro mucho en mi misma y en el mundo que me rodea para escribirlo, por lo que tal vez veis altibajos en los personajes. Se podría decir que pienso mis sentimientos y escribo mis pensamientos. Para mi, Arthur soy yo misma, Alfred lo malo que me ocurre, Yao como mi voz de la razón y Matthew y Peter la inocencia de mi hermano pequeño que me alegra. Por eso, tal vez todos son un poco Oc, aunque intento no influenciar demasiado de mi misma a los personajes.

Dejando eso de lado, me alegráis mucho los días y es gracias a todas las personas que leéis el fic que este no ha quedado abandonado como tantos otros míos. El ver que aún tras meses sin actualizar la gente lo leía y me comentaba me ha animado mucho, también la insistencia que habéis tenido preguntándome por privado e incluso por facebook. Sois unos amores todos y todas. Os doy mi más grande abrazo psicológico.

Finalmente, quiero desearos una Feliz Navidad a todos y todas. Aprovechando un poco las fechas en las que estamos. Y como no se si me dará tiempo ha hacer algo para año nuevo (¡lo intentaré!) os digo que tengáis un Feliz Año Nuevo junto a quienes más queráis y apreciéis porque el tiempo pasa y aunque no nos demos cuenta, las cosas pasan y lo que nos perdamos, nunca volverá a pasar.

Como alguien dijo alguna vez, el tren de la vida solo pasa por tu estación una vez, no lo dejes irse.

Aprovecho también para autohacerme spam (?) y pediros que os paséis por el one (o tal vez two) shot que he hecho de Pokemon. Lo subiré en unas horas. La pareja es N x Touya de Pokemon Blanco y Negro. Espero que os guste.

Un beso a todos y a todas y vamos con los Agradecimientos

hobbel-san: Un final impactante es el mejor para dejar con la intriga a fin de cuentas ¿no? Me alegra conseguir que las emociones que intento transmitir llegan a los lectores. Yo intento imaginar el momento del sexo y cuando llegue el momento será algo que me cueste de escribir ya que no me gustan las relaciones sexuales sin amor pero ya veré como se desarrolla todo jejeje. ''Excepto que ocurra algo'' ¿verdad? Solo diré eso :D Muchas gracias a ti por comentar, besos y Feliz Navidad. Espero que te guste la dedicación :)

PitchBL: Sí, he visto ese dou. Me inspiré en él para hacer esa escenificación del fanfic pero dándole unos pequeños retoques para mi conveniencia. Ame ese dou con toda mi alma. Es precioso aunque me dolió cuando violaron a Arthur :'( Ivan y la rompida de ampolletas XDDDD No he podido aguantar la risa XDD Muchas gracias por comentar, besos y Feliz Navidad.

Mane: Entonces, bienvenida por aquí aunque lleves mucho tiempo. Lo malo que tiene fanfiction es que no hay forma de decir ''Hola, estoy aquí'' si no es por comentarios ya que no hay ni me gusta ni votos :S De todas formas me alegra tu comentario, muchas gracias por comentar y Feliz Navidad.

Guest: Jajajaja ¿quieres un doble agradecimiento? XD No me molesta dártelo jeje Me halaga el esfuerzo que pones para leer mi fanfic, debe gustarte mucho. Estoy muy feliz y contenta -inserte corazón gay que fanfiction no me deja poner- Arthur no mató a nadie XD Stop the panic plz. De nuevo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por comentar y Feliz Navidad.


	7. Tercer día Dulces promesas imposibles

**Capítulo dedicado a PitchBL. Gracias por estar siempre ahí.**

Día 5 de Julio del 2006, Nevtray, Reino de Espadas.

Masacre en la Gran Casa Kirkland.

Ayer por la mañana ocurrió la peor masacre conocida por el hombre en nuestro querido Reino de Espadas. La familia Kirkland fue asesinada brutalmente por un grupo radical desconocido, se sospecha que eran pertenecientes al Reino de Tréboles. La casa Kirkland ha sido completamente masacrada, se buscan sobrevivientes; por ahora, no ha sido encontrada ninguna persona perteneciente a la familia con vida.

[...]

Johan Rick Fertress, Diario Las Picas.

* * *

 _-Parece que volvemos a vernos. Aunque en realidad tu no puedes verme._

 _Hoy pareces más tranquilo que la última vez._

 _-Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que realmente eres como mi hijo Asahina. Así que tampoco me vas a odiar ¿cierto?_

 _Así es. Aunque no entiendo que tan fuerte es el amor que te puede llegar a enloquecer al punto de maldecir a tu propio hijo. Siento que esa no es toda la verdad._

 _-Bastante avispado. Sinceramente, deseaba que con eso acabases odiándome. En realidad, no he conocido a nadie más tozudo que mi hijo, él levantó este reino pero a cambio de su vida. Es mi culpa de todas formas, él lo hizo para que dejase de pensar en mi amor._

 _Amor ¿eh? Ese amor sí lo entiendo. Yo hubiese dado hasta mi vida por la de mis padres._

 _-También llegarás a comprender el amor del que te hablo. Ese chico...tu Rey, conseguirá entrar en tu corazón._

 _Me niego. No quiero y menos que él lo haga._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _Él me ha hecho pedazos cientos de veces, no quiero entregarle mi corazón a alguien que jugará a baloncesto con él._

 _-Estoy seguro que él no haría tal cosa. ¿Sabes? La persona que yo amé incluso levantó un arma en mi contra y prácticamente me hizo su sirviente. Piensa ¿cómo puede ser que aún lo ame?_

 _Lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es de que el amor nos hace estúpidos. Amar a alguien que juega contigo ¡que idiotez!_

 _-Yo dije lo mismo una vez, y ahora escúchame. Recuerdo que la persona que amaba me dijo que la razón de su odio hacia mi fue, irónicamente, el gran amor que me profesaba ¿Cuál es la razón de Alfred Frederick Jones?_

No hubo tiempo para más. En aquel momento, Arthur despertó de aquel extraño sueño que se repetía noche tras noche. Hablando con dios sabe quien. Tal vez sí se estaba volviendo loco. Aunque la última pregunta que le hizo aquel ser, sí que pareció quedarse grabada en su mente.

 _Las razones de Jones ¿eh?_

Intentó levantarse pero unas manos en su cintura lo apresaban y lo retenían contra el cuerpo de Alfred. Arthur se giró, quedando cara a cara con su rey, observando sus ojos cerrados ¿Cómo demonios tenía tanta fuerza cuando aún estaba durmiendo? Probó a apartarse empujándole pero sus escasas fuerzas le llevaban a subyacer nuevamente a la voluntad de Jones, como anoche. Inconscientemente, llevó una de sus manos a sus labios.

No había estado tan mal como imaginaba que había sido un beso con Alfred cuando este le dijo que ya había robado su primer. Aunque dijese eso, tampoco había sentido gran cosa. Era bastante decepcionante si lo comparaba a los besos de las novelas ¿Tan mágico era el amor como para cambiar tan simple contacto? Lo dudaba.

Una mano ajena acariciando su trasero hizo que se sobresaltase y que le pegase una patada, pese a la dificultad por la posición, en la entrepierna a Jones quien se despertó al instante y apartó sus manos de las posaderas de Arthur y se las llevaba a su dolorido punto débil.

-¿ **E...Eso era una especie de saludo matutino?-** dijo con expresión de dolor, intentando incorporarse.

- **Si no metieses las manos donde no tienes que hacerlo, te hubieras ahorrado el golpe.-** Arthur aprovechó que se había librado finalmente del cautiverio de Jones para ponerse de pie y salir de la cama que compartía con él.

- **¡Oye! ¡Que por abrazarte por la cintura no vas a perder la virginidad!** \- se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en la enorme pila de cojines a su espalda.

 **-¿Y quien te dice que sea virgen?-** La cara de Alfred era un poema. En ella se mezclaba la rabia, la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

- **¡¿Que?! ¡Imposible! ¿Quien? Dímelo, Kirkland.-** su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio, observando fijamente a su Reina.

- **Idiota-** suspiró Arthur divertido con aquello. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus rosados labios, razón de que se girara para que Jones no la apreciase. Mirando a través del ventanal que conducía a la terraza- **Como si yo fuese tan fácil.-** los brazos de Alfred volvieron a rodear su delgada cintura desde atrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- **Nadie puede tenerte.**

 **-Ni siquiera tú, Jones-** la mirada que se reflejaba en los cristales de la ventana le dijeron a Jones que la crueldad de esas palabras era verdadera.- **Si llego a entregarme a ti, solo será un ritual. Nada de actos de amantes ni ''te amo'' susurrados al oído.-** dolor, dolor y más dolor.

- **Eres bastante cruel, ¿sabes?-** Una sonrisa triste se reflejó y esta vez fue Arthur quien la apreció.

- **No tienes derecho a llamarme cruel, Jones. Tú lo has sido muchas más veces conmigo y yo no he podido ni siquiera quejarme.-** hizo un leve giro para ejercer una presión en el pecho del Rey y que este lo liberase. Aún cuando aquellos brazos dejaron de abrazarle, Arthur seguía con los brazos extendidos, la cabeza gacha y las palmas sobre el pecho de Alfred.- **De todas formas, no necesito que tú me digas que soy cruel, nadie lo tiene que hacer. Yo mismo lo sé. Una vida cruel, te vuelve un amargado por más que te resistas.**

 **-Ahora tienes la oportunidad de que tu vida cambie, deja de mortificarte.-** Kirkland negó con la cabeza, sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.- **Sé que yo fui una de las causas por las que tu vida fue cruel pero ahora, quiero ser una de las razones de que seas feliz.**

 **-¡No puedo! No tengo derecho a ser feliz-** una larga pausa acompañó aquellas palabras pero Alfred se mantuvo en silencio porque sabía que tenían una continuación- **Mi felicidad es el dolor de muchos, Alfred. Por mi causa mucha gente no puede ser feliz, ni podrá serlo nunca. Incluso tú...tú me odias por ser yo mismo. No necesito ir más lejos.**

 **-No te odiaba-** recalcó el pasado de esa acción- **por ser tu mismo. Te odiaba por tu apellido, Arthur.**

 **-Entonces no estaba tan equivocado. Este apellido es una maldición...La peor de todas ¡Lujos, dinero y fama! Daría todo eso que la gente añora a cambio de ser una persona normal y corriente.-** no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, que caían como cristalinas gotas hacia el aterciopelado suelo.- **No lo entiendes.**

 **-Yo no quiero que seas una persona normal, Arthur Kirkland.** _Porque entonces, no te hubiese conocido nunca cuando eramos pequeños e incluso ahora no me hubiese podido reencontrar contigo._

 **-Entonces, dame una razón más para tu odio.-** levantó al fin su mirada, para fijarla en la azulada de su Rey. Su expresión estaba deformada por el dolor emocional y eso hizo que a Alfred le diera un vuelco el corazón.

- **Mi odio no fue porque seas un Kirkland, Arthur. Me daba igual que fueras Kirkland que Mattis, Agnis... Solo te odiaba porque-** suspiró, cogiendo fuerzas para hablar sobre aquellas razones y para no revelar por completo la verdad que ahora él sabía.- **conocí de pequeño a un niño de tu familia. Puede que pienses que es una idiotez, pero esa persona fue mi primer amor. Tenía un corazón dulce, bondadoso y amable; su sonrisa era angelical y realmente parecía ser un ser sobrenatural, tanto en belleza como en personalidad.**

 **-¿Un Kirkland bondadoso? Debiste alucinar, Jones.**

 **-No, no lo hice. Puedo asegurártelo porque estoy viendo a alguien como él frente a mi.-** Arthur iba a reclamar pero Alfred tapó su boca son su mano. Quería acabar.- **Ocurrió que en aquella entonces eramos niños inocentes y pensamos que podríamos escapar de las garras de su familia. Odiaba a su abuelo por las cicatrices que marcaba por su cuerpo y a todos los demás por no evitarlo. El día en que lo intentamos fue un dos de Julio, aquel día misteriosamente llovió como si nos advirtiera de que era mala idea.-** Arthur dejó de forcejear y Alfred retiró su mano de la boca contraria para cogerle las suyas, quitándolas de su pecho.- **pero eramos niños. No pensábamos más que en aquel sueño infantil hasta que nuestras manos fueron separadas por un hombre mayor y eramos rodeados por unos diez hombres desconocidos pero de ojos tan verdes como los tuyos.**

 **-Alfred si no quieres recordar...**

 **-Shh.-** le hizo callar. Dudaba tener otra oportunidad para excusarse por sus acciones aunque nada podría remediar todo el daño que le había hecho a Arthur.- **Rodeados por aquellos hombres, fuimos rápidamente separados pero nos prometimos que el día cuatro nos volveríamos a ver. Ese día cuatro de julio fue mi peor cumpleaños y aún lo recuerdo como tal. Fui al lugar de nuestro encuentro habitual y él no apareció. Esperé hasta que cayó la noche y entre lágrimas volví a casa dónde me esperaban peores noticias que un plantón. En la televisión se mostraban imágenes censuradas de la masacre que hubo de la familia Kirkland.-** Alfred estaba inmerso en la historia, reviviéndola con el mismo dolor que aquel día. Las lágrimas acompañaron ahora a las de Arthur quien recordaba aquel día con el mismo desconsuelo.- **Él no vino porque no quisiera, sino porque no pudo. A, había muerto.-** Arthur se estremeció sobre el sitio, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y desplomarse sobre el suave suelo. Aún sus manos permanecían unidas a las de Alfred.

- **Entonces, cuando viste que alguien como yo, amargado y frío, tan diferente a ese niño que tanto amabas, había sobrevivido...Odiaste mi existencia-** terminó él mismo el relato. Entendiendo las razones de Jones, el cual simplemente se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó contra su pecho.- **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-** repetía una y otra vez Arthur mientras que apretaba ahora con fuerza sus puños sobre la camisa de Jones.

- **No. No te he contado esto para que disculpes, sino para que me perdones. Soy yo el que debe de decirte ''lo siento'' infinitas veces por haberte hecho cargar el peso de mi dolor.-** Alfred levantó el rostro de Arthur con ambas manos, para ver de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes. Recordando que A no había muerto y que era afortunado por tenerle de nuevo frente a él aunque no lo recordase.- **Además de eso, cuando te conocí, acababa de perder a mi madre porque no teníamos dinero para pagar su tratamiento...Eso me llevó a ser el Jones que tanto odias.-** pegó ahora su frente a la del otro, aún observando aquellas cautivadoras esmeraldas.- **No quiero que esto sea una excusa para todo lo que te hice, pero al menos quiero una oportunidad de que me perdones, Arthur.**

 **-No debes perdonarme, Alfred. Ese niño, ese que amabas, seguramente murió por mi culpa como gran parte de la familia Kirkland. La razón de aquella masacre nunca fue desvelada pero es la verdad de mi odio a el Rey bastardo de Tréboles.-** hizo una pausa para hacer pasar la saliva por el nudo de su garganta- **Buscaban mi cabeza,el Clan Blanco iban tras la cabeza de quien sería la futura Reina de Espadas para que no hubiesen más Kirkland en ella y pudieran ganar la guerra y por deducción, deberías saber quien era aquella persona. Todos me protegieron, muriendo mientras yo escapaba...**

 **-¡No puedes culparte por eso! Si te hubieran entregado hubieran muerto igual. No hubieran dejado que las evidencias vivieran con tal secreto que podría condenarles.**

 **-Hubiese muerto mucha menos gente. Mis padres entre ellos.**

 **-¿Crees que serían felices de estar vivos y tu muerto? No seas estúpido, Arthur. Seguramente, esa hubiese sido la peor carga que tus padres pudiesen llevar. Entregar su hijo a una muerte segura por su propio bien. Es más, si tu no estuvieses aquí ahora, tal vez estaríamos en una guerra que mataría a miles de personas. Puede que yo entre ellas. Y contrario a lo que sería correcto, en vez de agradecerte, te machacamos y maltratamos; dejando pasar tu existencia como nula y prescindible.-** con sus manos, Alfred secó las lagrimas que pretendían caer de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo de Arthur quien se mostraba impresionado por el nuevo punto de vista que Jones le había dado.- **Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, Arthur. Y gracias, muchas gracias por estar vivo-** una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por la pálida mejilla de Arthur a la vez que sus labios eran capturados con ternura. Ambos cerraron los ojos, abrumados por todos los sentimientos que habían sostenido durante la discusión ¿Que sería aquel sentimiento que les estaba produciendo felicidad entre el caos de emociones?

Yao llamó a la puerta con suavidad, no estaba de muy buen humor hoy, sobretodo tras las duras palabras de Arthur. Ya eran dos noches en las que casi no dormía dándole vueltas a las situaciones que le ocurrían y se sentía cansado y triste por no entender como tratar a su Reina.

Pronto pudo oír la voz de Alfred que le daba paso a la habitación. El Jack suspiró para relajarse por toda la tensión acumulada, empujó la puerta para entrar, encontrando a Alfred quien estaba vistiéndose con una de las tantas mudas formales que le había preparado el costurero. Dudaba que el propio Jones la hubiese escogido.

 **-Buenos días, Alfred, aru.-** buscó a Arthur por la habitación a lo que Alfred se dió cuenta.

- **Esta bañándose. Digamos que hemos tenido una mañana movidita.-** Jones no se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaban aquellas palabras hasta que vio como las mejillas de Yao enrojecían.- ¡ **No me refiero a eso!**

 **-No sé a que te refieres con eso, aru. ¡Yo no he pensado nada extraño!-** ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices para después reírse pero el sonido de la puerta del baño hizo que Yao se detuviese. Arthur se percató de ello y bajó la cabeza con tristeza pero él había ocasionado esa situación después de todo. Cruzó la habitación para ir a la sala contigua que hacía de armario a por su ropa pero antes de entrar, Alfred lo detuvo.

- **¿Qué te ocurre ahora?**

 **-Nada. Sólo me hago responsable de lo que he hecho y dicho.-** miró de reojo a un Yao que ni siquiera lo miraba.- _Me lo merezco._

 **-No te pongas así otra vez. Si puedes solucionar algo hoy, no lo dejes para mañana.**

 **-El dicho no es así.-** avanzó y entró en el armario. Seguido por un curioso Jones.

 **-Solo hazlo, Yao y yo estamos aquí para ti igual que tu para nosotros. Debes apoyar un poco de tu peso en nosotros y confiarnos lo que te preocupa.**

 **-No merezco el perdón de Yao, ya que lo alejé a propósito.-** Arthur se giró para ver directamente a Alfred ¿Desde cuando él era su consejero emocional?- **Ya te he dicho que no quiero hacer daño a quien no lo merece.**

 **-Más dolor produce el rechazo ¿no crees?-** aquella pregunta, que más que eso era una afirmación, se clavó en sus pensamientos de forma dolorosa. Era verdad. Ser rechazado, ignorado por alguien que aprecias. Por la mente del Kirkland pasaron unos ojos verdes como los suyos y un cabello rojo como la misma sangre ¿Que habría sido de aquella persona?- **¿Tienes miedo? De que ahora sea Yao quien no quiera perdonarte ¿Es eso?**

Arthur levantó su mirada para observar la azul de Jones, ¿por qué de repente lo conocía mejor Alfred que él mismo? Puede que tuviese razón y admitirlo no le gustaba.

- **Eres un tozudo ¿Dónde esta el Arthur alias ''señor discursitos'' de anoche?-** la Reina observó con cierta indignación al soberano.- **Y hoy tengo una respuesta para ti. Arthur, las personas no somos papel. Muchas cosas nos duelen y lastiman pero somos capaces de amar, perdonar y reír junto a esa misma persona. Por eso te pedí de nuevo perdón hoy.**

 **-¿Quieres ser esa persona, Alfred?-** asintió. Observando con intensidad cada gesto que pudiese hacer Kirkland pero este solo bajo su mirada hacia el aterciopelado suelo.- **No soy capaz de perdonarte, Jones.-** sus ojos chocaron de nuevo con los de su Rey pero había cierta calidez en aquellas esmeraldas.- **No es que no pueda, en realidad no acepto tus disculpas porque soy desconfiado y odio el dolor. Ahora estas feliz, pero dentro de un momento puede que me ataques con tus afiladas palabras.-** Alfred entendió la razón pero no se sentía capaz de decir que no volvería a ocurrir. Siempre le habían dicho que ser impulsivo no era bueno pero era algo que no podía evitar.- **Pero como ya te dije, te daré la oportunidad. No será de hoy para mañana así que deberás ser perseverante.**

 **-Pues, ''señor discursitos'' es hora que tomes tus consejos también y salgas a ser persistente con Yao. Él es menos cabezón que tú, así que lo tendrás más fácil que yo.-** una radiante sonrisa se hizo paso entre su expresión ¡Tenía una oportunidad! Y aunque no pudiese evitar el molestar a Arthur, sabía que una relación como esa les haría más cercanos. Eso sí, siempre que no le hiciese daño. Mediría lo que hacía y decía por recuperar a la persona que amaba.

 **-Gracias-** aquel agradecimiento pasó casi inadvertido por lo bajo que había sido dicho pero Alfred lo había escuchado con claridad. Observando una cara distinta de Arthur, una que no podía negar que le gustaba. Sobretodo cuando en aquella expresión se mostraba tímida una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

Kirkland no esperó una contestación, pero sentía que era lo más correcto. Porque era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por su relación con otras personas, tal vez la razón fuese que era primerizo en aquello de tener algo a lo que llamar ''relación'' y que esta no fuese hostil.

Salió aún por cambiar, con aquel albornoz que le iba algo largo. Miró al frente, observando a un Yao que mantenía su cabeza gacha impidiendo el contacto visual. Tal vez fuese un impulso o la suplica de un corazón que no quería perder a su primer amigo pero en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del Jack, lo abrazó con fuerza, colándose entre la rigidez de su cuerpo apoyando cada uno su cabeza en el hombro contrario.

Las palabras quedaron silenciadas en la mente de ambos, en ese momento sentían que no las necesitaban. Era como si aquel simple contacto le transmitiese el dolor del otro. Ambos se separaron para enfrentar la mirada del otro, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, cosa que hizo que Alfred contuviese la respiración.

- **Arthur, eres un idiota.-** aquello sacó una sonrisa dulce de ambos.- **Pero no puedo negar que tengo predilección por los idiotas.-** miró de reojo a su rey a la vez que recordaba su infancia y aquel chico albino de ojos violetas que en tanta estima tuvo.

- **Lo siento, Yao. Sé que a veces me comporto como un imbécil pero es porque me importas y..-** no pudo acabar con su disculpa cuando Jones se tiró sobre ambos chicos, cayendo lo tres al suelo con el Rey encima de los otros dos.- **¡Quítate de encima, pesas demasiado!**

 **-Es todo musculo,** _ **baby.**_

 **-Claro que sí...Te creo.-** murmuró irónico Arthur sintiendo como el peso sobre él y Yao disminuía. El Jack al instante se levantó riendo.

 **-¿Quieres comprobarlo,** _ **sweety?-**_ dijo a la vez que tomaba la mano de Arthur para pasarla por los propios abdominales a lo que la Reina decidió apartarse y correr hacia el armario para evitar que se viesen sus colores de cara.

 _¡Estúpido Alfred!_

El desayuno esta vez era más tranquilo, a la falta de todos los miembros del Reino de Corazones -que decían haber ido a hacer turismo-, solo estaban la familia Jones, Arthur y Yao. Estos dos últimos mantenían una amena conversación sobre libros en la que los otros tres presentes no llegaban a encajar, aunque Matthew si hablaba de vez en cuando de aquellos que conocía.

En cambio entre Alfred y su padre había bastante tensión. Arold ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara en esos momentos y el Rey era demasiado testarudo como para admitir que lo de anoche era una rabieta infantil.

- _Papá, Al ¿no creéis que ley de hielo ya ha durado demasiado?_ **-** pensó Matt junto a un suspiro. Siempre era así cuando ambos se enfadaban. Como eran tan similares costaba que alguno cediese.- **A todo esto, parece que este año no podremos hacer nuestra escapada por tu cumpleaños, Al. Es una pena, esperaba ansioso ese viaje.-** intentó que ambos entrasen en conversación por probar a ver si podía deshacerse de la barrera helada entre esos cabezotas.

- **Es cierto, habíamos dicho de hacerlo. Aunque ahora con la fama de Alfred será imposible pasearse con tranquilidad por donde sea.-** habló Arold, viendo de reojo a sus hijos.

- **Siempre podemos hacer un picnic o algo aquí, ¿a caso no habéis visto los jardines? Son como bosques.-** dijo Al con emoción, aunque realmente no se sintiese como tal. Hubiese preferido seguir el plan original de ir al parque de atracciones acuático y después cenar en algún restaurante familiar.

- **Supongo. Aunque nos faltarían las atracciones acuáticas jeje-** comentó con cierta decepción el menor de los Jones a lo que Arthur suspiró, sabía que iba a arrepentirse de lo que pensaba proponer.

- **Hay un sitio.-** los hermanos Jones se giraron al instante para verle, a lo que el joven Kirkland se sintió algo acorralado entre ambos.

- **¿De verdad conoces un lugar como ese, Arthie?**

 **-Bueno, no hay atracciones acuáticas ni nada de eso pero es un sitio bastante tranquilo donde no tendríamos ningún problema con reporteros. Además está rodeado de un bosque y cerca hay un lago donde nadar. También es una zona bastante segura y alejada de intrusos.**

 **-¿De verdad existe un lugar así? Suena como el lugar de viaje perfecto, Arthur.-** comentó Yao con una sonrisa a lo que Matthew asentía efusivamente.- **¿Y dónde esta exactamente?**

 **-Esta a unas cuatro horas en coche de aquí y técnicamente me pertenece así que no habría ningún problema. También tengo que ir a inicios de julio para atender unos asuntos así que podría indicaros el camino.-** A todos les parecía una buena idea, faltaba poco menos de una semana para que comenzase julio así que era un plan bastante factible ya que no requería de reservas por antelación ni nada por el estilo.

- **¿Te pertenece?-** preguntó curioso Alfred.

 **-Sí, es una de las casas de campo de los Kirkland y se la entregaron a mi padres para criarme, así que técnicamente la he heredado.**

 **-Espera, si es dónde te criaron y donde paso todo lo que me contaste ¿no habrán fantasmas y cosas así?-** se notaba un ligero tembleque en la voz de Alfred, que hizo salir el lado malicioso de Arthur que pronto aplacó al ver que este realmente les tenía pánico a los seres incorpóreos.

- **Puede que haya, no te voy a mentir. Pero me encargaré de que despejen la casa antes de que lleguéis.-** susurró con una leve sonrisa que hizo latir el corazón del Rey. No pudo evitar pensar en la belleza de aquel gesto y en como le gustaría abrazar a quien creía hasta hace unos días su enemigo acérrimo. Eso le hacía dudar de la veracidad de sus propios sentimientos, ¿sería amor o simple nostalgia? Porque Jones solo entendió la belleza de Kirkland en el momento en que lo reconoció como su primer amor.

- **Ahora ya no tengo tantas ganas de ir.**

 **-Tranquilo, no son almas destructivas. Simplemente, se les quedó algo pendiente por hacer y por eso no han podido dejar este mundo.-** comentó para después tomar el último sorbo de té que quedaba en la ornamentada taza. En ese momento se escuchó el típico sonido que tienen los móviles de fábrica para las llamadas.- **¿Quien será?-** todos, excepto Arold, lo observaron con sorpresa. Osea ¿quien no se cambiaba el irritante tono predeterminado del móvil? Arthur simplemente se levantó de la silla, descolgando al ver el nombre de quien llamaba: Lukas.

+ ** _¡Hola! Kirkland eres increíble. Ah, soy Mathias. Mi esposo no se atrevía a llamarte jajaja_ \- **Arthur no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risa por lo contagiosa que era la del amigo de Lukas.

+ ** _Estúpido Anko, devuélveme el teléfono y no molestes a Arthur._**

 _ **+Déjame poner el altavoz, que yo también quiero hablar con él.**_

 ** _-_ Lukas, Mathias. Hola a los dos ¿que ocurre?- **preguntó finalmente Arthur para romper la discusión que se escuchaba. Ambos callaron al instante y después solo oyó la tranquila voz de Lukas.

+ ** _Arthur, siento si te hemos molestado con la llamada pero queríamos felicitarte por convertirte en la Reina, aunque no creo que sea mucho de tu agrado._**

 _ **+Bah, no le hagas caso, Arthur ¿te puedo llamar así verdad? Estábamos comentando de ir de vacaciones a la antigua casa de Lukas y nos preguntábamos si querías venir.**_

 **-Sobre eso, ya tengo planes. Acabamos de decidir que iremos de vacaciones a la villa de los Kirkland. Si sois vosotros, podéis venir también.** \- comentó la Reina con una dulce voz que hizo sentir unos leves celos a su Rey.

 _+ **¡Ese plan es bastante mejor! Iremos.**_

 _ **+¡Espera, Anko! ¿Que hacemos con Tino y Berwald?**_

 **-Chicos, si os viene mal puede ser en otro momento.-** comentó Arthur pensando en la extraña combinación que hacían aquellos dos.

+ _ **¡Nah! Iremos contigo. Seguro que esos dos prefieren irse a su escapada íntima a los montes.**_

 _ **+Estúpido Anko, siempre lo decides todo por tu cuenta. Pero, esta bien.**_

 _-_ **Entonces, ya os llamo o os envio un whatshapp cuando decidamos la hora y eso.-** dijo con una sonrisa. _Como si pudiesen verme._ Pensó después Arthur. Pero entonces, sintió un tirón y como le cogían el móvil.

- **Arthur es mío, no te crees esperanzas porque te invite con nosotros.-** respondió Alfred y colgó con bastante cabreo.

- **¿Y eso a que viene? Son mis amigos. Además creo que son pareja o algo así, ¡y no entiendo porque te doy explicaciones!-** se dispuso entonces a recuperar su móvil pero en ese instante Alfred le sacó una foto en la que salían ambos y él dándole un beso a Arthur en la mejilla y la puso de fondo.

- **Así esta mejor.-** añadió, devolviéndole el telefono a Kirkland con una sonrisa.

- **¡Oye! ¿Que haces? ¡Cambia esto ya! Es horrible.-** Alfred solo reía pero observaba el leve sonrojo que había en las pálidas mejillas del otro.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres presentes charlaban ignorando las peleas entre los dos, ya que parecían pasárselo bien.

 **-Alfred-** llamó Yao a su rey cuando vio que este estaba viendo una película en la sala de cine de su habitación.- **Tienes trabajo que hacer.**

 **-Lo haré en un rato.-** dijo mientras cogía un puñado de palomitas que antes de comerlas lanzó con indignación por la película. **¡Loki porque eres así! Véte con Thor y deja de joder al mundo agh.**

 **-Alfred, tienes que hacerla ahora. Hace dos horas me dijiste lo mismo.**

 **-Pero la película esta acabándose, solo le queda una hora.-** Yao no pudo evitar que se le notase la molestia en la expresion al escuchar eso y entonces, una idea retorcida paso por su mente.

- **Arthur está probándose lencería en el despacho porque Feliks lo ha asaltado.-** siendo realistas dudaba que lo creyese pero cuando vio a Alfred en menos de dos segundos de pie a su lado, sonrío con nerviosismo.

- **¿Dónde decías que estaba el despacho?**

 **-¡Arthur~! ¿Dónde esta mi Reina en lencería?-** irrumpió en el despacho para ver que este estaba vacío.- **¿Y Arthur?**

 **-Trabajando en su despacho.-** soltó con un tono que causó un escalofrío en Alfred.- **Él sí que hace su trabajo. Sin que se lo mande, además.**

 **-Bueno, él siempre ha sido así de nerd ¿que se le va a hacer?**

 **-Pues deberías aprender un poco de él y comenzar a trabajar.-** suspiró mientras le traía una pila de papeles al Rey de Espadas que después dividió en tres sobre su mesa.- **Los papeles de la derecha debes leerlos y firmarlos; los de la izquierda, rellenarlos y los del centro son para que los revises y elijas una asociación en la que contribuir como acto benéfico.-** Alfred solo observaba las tres pilas de papeles con cansancio. ¿Que hacer deberes en el instituto era difícil? No sabia que pensaba en aquel momento...- **¿Lo tienes claro?**

 **-Sí, sí. Firmar, rellenar, elegir ¿no?**

 **-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré en el despacho de al lado.-** dijo señalando una puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

.

.

.

.

Arthur estaba en la biblioteca tomando un té mientras leía aquel famoso libro que le había sido recitado tantas veces cuando era pequeño en sustitución a los cuentos de hadas que normalmente te cuentan a esa edad. _El final de todo y el inicio de Espadas_ , el autor era un misterio al igual que el mismo libro ya que se remontaba a una época en que existían ''paises'', ''continentes'' y ''personificaciones''. También hablaba de como nació Asahina Kirkland, como se alzó de entre la desolación y la muerte para formar un país dónde reinara la paz.

Para Arthur, aquel libro era una obra de arte que permanecía escondida del mundo porque casi todos sus ejemplares fueron quemados por ser una ''herejía''; solo se conservaban unos pocos entre las más poderosas familias de magos, o así lo era antes de la guerra. Ahora solo conocía la existencia del ejemplar que sostenía, el que conservaba en su casa y el ''Original'' que estaba escondido en el castillo para conservarlo.

- **Buenas tardes, Arthur.-** la dulce voz de Matthew le hizo despertar de aquel trance.- **¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-** asintió, cerrando el libro. No importaba que no lo marcase. Lo había leído cientos de veces o al menos las suficientes para recordar en que página se encontraba tal o cual suceso.- **¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo? Mi hermano aún está en ello.-** una tímida sonrisa por su parte acarició el aire.

- **Sí, la verdad es que estoy bastante acostumbrado a hacer la tarea rápido por lo que no ha sido difícil.-** Matthew observó como se acercaba un mayordomo y le pedía si quería algo de beber o comer a lo que respondió amablemente que no le apetecía nada.- **Son bastante atentos-** susurró Arthur una vez se fue el hombre.- **¿Cómo te va con la mudanza? ¿Te acostumbras al lugar?-** No sabía que más preguntarle, no estaba acostumbrado a socializar pero en cierta forma el pequeño le recordaba a su propio hermano.

 **-Es algo raro. Esto es tan grande y ostentoso, es demasiado distinto a mi casa. Aunque tú no pareces tener ningún problema con vivir aquí.**

 **-Bueno, creo que para mí no es tan grande y ostentoso; vengo de una familia extravagante y acostumbrada a esto. Tampoco es mi primera vez en este castillo, aunque cuando vine era para una fiesta o algo así...No estoy muy seguro, no lo recuerdo bien.**

 **-Wow, debe ser genial.**

 **-Para mi tu vida es genial. Me hubiese gustado ser otra persona ''normal''. Ser uno más.**

 _-_ **Mi hermano siempre dice que los ricos son unos egocéntricos, egoístas y cabezas huecas pero creo que o tú eres diferente o él se equivocaba.-** sonrió a lo que no pude evitar corresponder. Matthew era como un algodoncito de azucar, tan dulce. Entonces, su mirada pasó al libro sobre la mesa.- **¿Qué estabas leyendo?**

 **-** _ **El final de todo y el inicio de Espadas.**_ **No creo que lo conozcas.-** le pasé el libro para después tomar un sorbo de té.

- **¿Una novela histórica?**

 **-Bueno, depende del punto de vista en que lo veas. Algunos lo consideran pura fantasía y otros un relato histórico.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-** preguntó, buscando el resumen del libro por algún sitio.

 **-La razón es porque cuenta una ''realidad'' anterior a lo que esta escrito en los libros de historia. Habla de como era el mundo antes de la Nucleosis, incluso de más allá. Del origen de este planeta y de sus seres.-** Arthur hizo una breve pausa tomando el libro de las manos de Matthew con suavidad para abrirlo por la página 223 donde había un dibujo hecho a mano de un mapa. Arthur pasó las páginas una a una y el joven Jones pudo ver como a cada una que pasaba aquel mapa iba cambiando de forma hasta llegar a uno parecido al actual.

- **Impresionante.-** no tuvo más palabras para describir aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre que le produjo aquella serie de imágenes. Quería leer aquel libro.

- **¿Quieres leerlo? No sé si te gustará ya que tiene un lenguaje antiguo y enrevesado pero si le das una oportunidad puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.-** le ofreció al pequeño Matthew y este asintió eufórico.

- **¡Gracias, Arthur! Iré a leerlo ahora mismo.-** exclamó cuando ya estaba por salir de la Biblioteca.

 **-De nada.-** susurró, pero el pequeño ya debía haberse perdido por alguno de los pasillos del palacio.- **Bueno, ¿qué tal si le hago una visita al orfanato ahora que pronto me pertenecerá?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alfred se dejó caer sobre el escritorio con cansancio. Al fin había terminado con el papeleo. Ahora solo le quedaba elegir un lugar al que donar y subvencionar, aunque la idea no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Era como mostrar lástima por la gente con menos recursos, se sentía hipócrita con aquella obligación.

Dos leves toques en su puerta llamaron su atención y dio paso a quien quiera que fuese.

- **Hola, Alfred. ¿Sabes dónde esta Yao?-** el Rey levantó la cabeza del escritorio y señaló hacia la puerta que comunicaba ambos despachos. Pero, contrario a lo esperado, Arthur se acercó a él.- **Este documento esta incompleto, debes rellenar con la fecha y lugar encima de la firma.-** cogió otro- **En este has firmado en el lugar equivocado.-** su ceja se arqueó ligeramente.

- **¡No puede ser! ¡Llevó toda la mañana con esto!-** exclamó, pegando su frente a la mesa de nuevo con frustración. De verdad se estaba esforzando con eso.

- **Si no hay más remedio...-** suspiró y se acercó una silla cercana a la mesa- **Te ayudaré.-** sacó unas gafas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las puso para comenzar a revisar los archivos.

 **-¿Usas gafas?**

 **-Solo para ver de cerca y letra pequeña, se me cansa la vista con facilidad.-** explicó mientras tomaba una pluma cercana y comenzaba a rellenar los documentos.

 **-Te ves sexy con ellas, mi Reina.-** susurró Alfred a lo que Arthur no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan levemente.

-¡ **Deja de decir estupideces y trabaja!**

 **-Sobre eso...Estoy muy cansado, creo que me hace falta algo de Energía.-** propuso mientras tomaba a Arthur del mentón para ambos cruzar miradas. Kirkland lo veía con el ceño fruncido pero antes de que pudiese reclamar algo, Alfred ya había juntado sus labios.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa extraña conexión que mantenían como soberanos. Se sentía tan palpable en esos momentos, como si pudiese ser tocada por sus manos. Arthur no sabía en que momento había cerrado los ojos, Alfred solo observaba la expresión de su Reina mientras se besaban, se negaba a cerrar sus parpados. A los pocos segundos, Kirkland se separó con naturalidad, limpiándose los labios.

- **Con esto debería ser suficiente. Si no, quedaré agotado.-** dijo y el Rey de Espadas solo se sorprendió por la actitud indiferente del otro. ¡Se acababan de besar! ¿Cómo estaba tan tranquilo? Ni siquiera un sonrojo...¿A caso era malo besando? ¡Imposible! Todas las chicas se desplomaban ante sus besos.

- **Gracias-** murmuro decepcionado. En ese instante, Yao entró por la puerta.

- **¿Arthur? Me han dicho que estabas buscándome.**

 **-Sí, me dijiste que te avisase cuando fuese a salir ¿no? Quiero ir al orfanato . Me gustaría ir a darles personalmente la noticia de que tomaré el lugar a mi cargo.-** explicó.

- **Esta bien, pediré un coche para que vayas.**

 **-No es necesario, iré en moto. Pedí que me la trajeran desde casa.-** y se levantó, tras haber acabado de revisar los documentos, guardando sus gafas.- **Entonces, nos vemos más tarde.-** y salió.

- **Yao, vayamos también con él.-** El joven Jack asintió, irían de incógnito. A Alfred y Yao les resultaba curioso la actitud de Arthur sobre ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo ese orfanato.

.

.

.

.

El orfanato estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, a unos treinta minutos del palacio. Arthur no tenía problemas para recordar aquel camino, no era la primera vez que iba por aquella carretera que parecía conducir al infierno. Aunque tan distinto no era.

Aparcó su moto en frente del enorme portal que solía ser de color negro, ahora tenía el característico rojizo del oxido. Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta y entró con un poco de ayuda de su magia, estaba seguro que no le abrirían. Después de todo, la directora Raset le odiaba a muerte. ¿La razón? Esta se remontaba a unos diez años atrás cuando el propio Kirkland fue internado en aquel orfanato.

- **Hermanito Arthur-** la voz de una niña rubia llamó la atención no solo del propio llamado sino también del resto de los niños que habían alrededor. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Arthur estaba sentado en el suelo casi enterrado por aquella manada de niños.- **¡Sabíamos que volverías!**

 **-¡Te hemos echado de menos!**

 **-La señora Raset se volvió incluso peor cuando te fuiste.**

 **-¿Has venido a rescatarnos?**

Las preguntas iba y venían entre sollozos. Los pequeños se abrazaban al que ellos consideraban su hermano mayor a pesar de no compartir ningún lazo de sangre.

- **¡Mocosos! ¿Quien os ha dado permiso para descansar? ¡Continuad con el trabajo!-** la voz rasposa y gruesa de una mujer hizo que todos se estremeciesen, incluso el mismo Arthur que tuvo que morderse el labio para que este no le temblara.

- **Yo les he dado el permiso.-** habló, levantándose y escondiendo a los niños detrás se él. No permitiría que esa vieja bruja les tocase un solo pelo, ¡nunca más!- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, vieja bruja.-** la voz de Arthur se sostenía a pesar de que sus manos temblaban tras su espalda. Sus ojos se afilaron, casi formando una línea verde brillante.

-¡ **Tú, maldita escoria! ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?-** la molestia de la mujer era palpable. Y se incrementó aún más cuando de las amarillentas ventanas del lugar comenzaron a salir cabezas de chicos y chicas que rondaban desde los cuatro a los diecisiete años, que se asomaban curiosos por aquellos gritos.

- **Gracias a ti seguro que no.-** su sonrisa ahora era casi macabra, asustando levemente a la mujer gruesa, arrugada y de cabellos castaños espigados.

- **¡Mocosos, todos a vuestro trabajo!-** gritó. Todos temblaron y comenzaban a retirarse antes de recibir uno de los famosos y aterradores ''castigos'' de Raset.

- **¡NO! ¡Ya no tenéis que seguir las ordenes de esta desgraciada!-** la voz de Arthur sonó hasta en las cabezas de los niños que no estaban observando la escena. Sus poderes al fin servían para algo más.- **Venid al patio, es hora de que os rebeléis.**

 **-¡Ni se os ocurra, escorias! Yo mando aquí, este mocoso malnacido ya va a irse.-** dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, que Arthur correspondió en elegancia.

- **Vieja bruja, será mejor que hagas las maletas.-** la cara de confusión de todos los presentes era destacable pero la de la tirana directora lo era aún más.

- **¿Cómo que haga las maletas? ¿Quien te crees que eres?** \- su voz temblaba con terror observando aquellos ojos verdes que ahora tenían un brillo sobrenatural. _El demonio_ pensó la mujer. Al mismo tiempo apretaba los puños, aquel maldito mocoso, aquella escoria...¡Siempre era un jodido problema!

 **-El nuevo dueño del orfanato St. Stefen.-** declaró, tomando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel que contenía los datos de la villa, sus tierras y el famosos sello real al lado de la propia firma de la actual Reina de Espadas.- **Se acabo, vieja bruja. Es mi victoria. Este sitio me pertenece, junto a todo lo que haya en él.-** los sollozos volvían a formar parte del ambiente, lagrimas de felicidad que se mezclaban con risas. Al fin el infierno había terminado.

- **Jaja...Jajajaja-** la risa histérica de la mujer alertó a todos, incluyendo a Arthur que intentaba consolar a los niños detrás de él.- **Es imposible~-** canturreó mientras se acercaba a la posición del joven Kirkland con una mirada macabra.- **Aún hay una forma de que todo vuelva a ser mío, ¿verdad?-** su risa se detuvo pero mantenía aquella expresión que tanto terror les causaba a los niños del internado, incluido Arthur. Le hacían rememorar los traumas que adquirió al vivir en aquella villa.

- **¡Niños, corred!-** los pequeños no lo dudaron ni un segundo y comenzaron a correr cuesta abajo hasta quedar pegados al portal de hierro oxidado. Arthur se tensó al ver como la mujer sacaba una navaja de entre los bolsillos de su apestosa bata. Lo peor, era que esta ya estaba manchada con sangre.

- **Un sucio niño abandonado como tú no tiene nadie que pueda heredar este bien.-** continuó su explicación la mujer mientras afilaba el cuchillo con una piedra.- **Si por casualidad murieses, el orfanato St. Stefen volvería a su antiguo dueño ¿o me equivoco?-** murmuró y tras eso observó la navaja a contraluz. Después dirigió sus ojos a aquella ''oveja descarriada'' como ella la llamada.- **Debí haber hecho esto hace años.-** y corrió hacia el joven Kirkland dispuesta a acuchillarle hasta que este dejase escapar su último soplo de vida.

Arthur estaba paralizado, sentía el terror de los tantos ''castigos'' que tuvo que soportar durante su estancia en el orfanato. ¿Estaba respirando? Ni siquiera creía recordar como se supone que se hacía. El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado. Sentía como su estomago ahora era perforado por aquel cuchillo recién afilado pero no dolía.

Tocó su estomago, ¿era su sangre? No lo sabía, simplemente notó como caía hacia atrás. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, así que esperó que el golpe fuese igual de indoloro que la puñalada pero este no llegó. Fue sujetado por unos brazos delgados pero fuertes que le hicieron volver a la realidad, a sentir el dolor en su estomago y a ver como una chaqueta larga azul pasaba frente a sus ojos y de una patada la navaja voló hasta quien sabe donde y como de un puñetazo noqueaba a Raset, lo siguiente que vio es como todo quedaba paralizado por completo.

No se oían más los gritos de los niños, tampoco podía escuchar la voz de Yao que le preguntaba si estaba bien pero si podía sentir los brazos de Alfred que lo abrazaban y su voz alterada.

- **¡Arthur!¡Arthur, respóndeme! No te duermas.-** Arthur simplemente sonrió y asintió.

- **Estoy bien.** \- dijo, soltando un leve quejido al tocar la herida en su estomago. No era muy profunda o grave pero salía bastante sangre de esta.

 **-No, no lo estás.-** negó y abrió la camisa de su Reina para ver la herida. Se quitó su propia chaqueta y la comenzó a usar para detener la hemorragia.

 **-Alfred...Mira a tu alrededor.-** el Rey se giró para verlo todo detenido, las hojas que caían, los niños que corrían hacia ellos para ver a Arthur e incluso el mismísimo Yao.- **Eres increíble...Has despertado tu poder.**

 **-Mi poder. El poder del Tiempo..¡Eso es! Retroceder el tiempo.-** a penas pudo decirlo cuando con su palma abierta tocó la herida de Arthur. Esta fue cerrándose poco a poco, lo suficiente para que esta ya no sangrase. Justo después se desmayó, cayendo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kirkland. Entonces, todo volvió a la normalidad y el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo.

A pesar de que había vuelto a la realidad, Arthur seguía perdido en aquellos zafiros que acaban de savarle y que ahora eran invisibles y reposaban cerrados en sus piernas.

Poco tiempo después llegaron dos ambulancias y tres coche de patrulla. Raset fue condenada, no solo por intento de asesinato, sino también más tarde por delitos de agresión física, moral y sexual a menores, asesinato de primer grado y fraude fiscal, entre otros. Se le condenó a cadena perpetua en Espadas, pero poco después fue deportada a su Reino de origen, Treboles, dónde se la condeno a la pena de muerte.

.

.

.

.

 _Oye, amigo. ¿No crees que es hora de despertarte?_

 _Deja de joderme los sueños. Siempre estas igual, apareciendo de la nada en ellos, irrumpiendo mis fantasías y eso._

 _Bueno, un héroe no puede permitir que tengas tales sueños con alguien que ni siquiera es tu pareja. Es vergonzoso e impropio de un descendiente mío._

 _¿Y a ti que más te da? Espera, ¿descendiente? No me digas que eres algo así como un fantasma..._

 _Podría decirse ¿no? Aunque cuando era ''mortal'' realmente me aterraban jajaja._

 _¡No te acerques a mi ser del averno!_

Alfred se despertó alterado por aquella extraña conversación que hacía días que tenía con vete a saber quien, aunque la idea de estar poseído por algún fantasma le causaba escalofríos. Bostezó y observó que era de noche. ¿Que demonios había pasado? No lo recordaba.

Entonces se sentó para ver si su coco comenzaba a funcionar pero sintió un peso extra apoyado a su lado. La imagen de Arthur sentado en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama le resultó enternecedora. Puede que esa misma mañana tuviese dudas sobre el amor que le profesaba al joven Kirkland pero ahora mismo era capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Entonces le vino a la mente lo ocurrido esa tarde. Como Arthur era apuñalado; la rabia, la frustración y el dolor que sintió el mismo en el estomago cuando vio la escena; como había dado luz a su poder e incluso como pudo echar atrás el tiempo. ¿Realmente había funcionado?

Se levantó de la cama por el lado opuesto y se dirigió hasta Arthur. Cuando lo cargo para acostarlo volvió a sorprenderse con lo ligero que era. Pensó que algún día le obligaría a comer una de sus barbacoas. Pero antes de acostarlo, sintió como este se removía y abría aquellos ojos verdes que parecían querer hipnotizarte.

- **Alfred.-** dijo mientras que el Rey lo dejaba en el suelo, de pie.- **¿Qué tal estás?-** preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia pero Alfred no iba a dejarse engañar por aquella expresión, sabía que su mirada decía otra cosa.

- **Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado.-** comentó con una sonrisa para que no se preocupase más.- **¿Y tú? Recuerda que fuiste el que pasó la peor parte.**

 **-No me pasa nada.-** aseguró, levantando levemente la camisa de su pijama para que el otro viese el lugar donde se suponía que debía haber una herida. A los pocos segundos, dejó caer la tela de nuevo y suspiró.- **Gracias, Alfred.-** murmuró, sin muchas ganas de aceptar que su mayor rival lo había ayudado una vez más, aún así, ahora mismo...Le debía algo más que la vida.- **No solo por salvarme esta tarde.**

 **-¿Qué más tendrías que agradecer a un idiota como yo?-** preguntó con una expresión risueña, aunque la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro.

- **Gracias a ti al fin me he dado cuenta de lo aterrador que es morir y aún así, he vivido para contarlo.-** agachó la cabeza y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Alfred intentaba procesar lo que esta pasando. Porque siendo Arthur aquello no tenía ningún significado erótico o sexual. Y no se equivocó.- **Esta marca, no solo representa que soy la Reina de Espadas. Como puedes ver es un reloj.** \- la marca era preciosa a los ojos de Alfred. Era similar a la suya, con tonos violetas y azules y con aquellos engranajes dorados de fondo, pero a diferencia de la propia; su dibujo no estaba cubierto de enredaderas. Las rosas rojas eran pequeños pétalos que hacían la sensación de caerse a forma de lluvia. ''The courage to sacrifice yourself for what you love'' estaba escrito en la hoja derecha de un libro que reposaba abierto bajo el reloj; en la hoja derecha, ''Enough time to live a happy life with my beloved King''.- **Este año, sus agujas comenzarán a correr. Por cada año, la varilla avanzará un número hasta llegar al doce. Entonces, moriré.-** aquellas palabras le sentaron a Alfred como una puñalada en el corazón. Había olvidado aquel asunto, la razón por la que se negaba en un principio hasta el fingir una relación con Arthur...Su indeseable y trágico destino. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, agradeció entonces que Kirkland continuase.- **Hoy me he dado cuenta de que realmente...Realmente temo a morir.-** Jones observó ahora como su Reina levantaba la mirada para verle directamente a los ojos. Sus esmeraldas brillaban, conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse y llenos de sentimientos que Arthur había retenido inconscientemente.- **Me aterra el paso del tiempo porque cada vez me acerca más a mi final. Un final inevitable y espantoso.-** su voz comenzó a tambalearse, aguantando los sollozos.- **Me negaba a aceptar que no estoy preparado para morir, que el desaparecer no sería un alivio, que tenía miedo.-** Arthur cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando escapar aquella lagrima que había permanecido cautiva. Después volvió a abrirlos para ver directamente a un impactado Jones, cuya expresión no mostraba más que frustración.- **Por eso, muchas gracias. Apreciaré esta lección para disfrutar más del tiempo que me resta.**

Alfred no pudo aguantar más aquel dolor que ambos estaban sufriendo. Abrazó a Arthur lo más fuerte que pudo contra su pecho mientras se mordía el labio. ¡No podía volver a perderle! Ya había enterrado a Arthur una vez cuando era pequeño...Ahora tenia una oportunidad, tenía que buscar aunque fuese una mínima esperanza para él.

Ya no era el niño que perdió a su primer amor, tampoco era el adolescente que vio morir a su madre sin poder hacer nada...En ese momento era Alfred Frederick Jones, Rey de Espadas. Encontraría la forma de salvar a aquella alma tan preciada para él.

- **No lo permitiré. No morirás. Encontraré la forma, seguro que existe una.**

 **-Gracias, Alfred.-** susurró Kirkland mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en le pecho de su Rey, mojando su camiseta. Entonces, se armó de valor y se separó de aquella calidez que tanto le atraía.- **Pero no gastes tu vida en algo como eso. No tiene sentido.-** murmuró con una sonrisa rota.- **Comenzando con Asahina Kirkland y acabando por mi, muchos han muerto en una situación similar. Estoy seguro de que todos ellos han buscado la forma de ''salvarse''. Obviamente, ninguno ha tenido éxito.-** afirmó mientras apretaba ahora la marca en su pecho con fuerza.- **''El valor para sacrificarte por lo que amas'', ''El tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de una feliz vida junto a mi querido Rey''. Asahina Kirkland se autoimpuso esto.-** dijo ahora señalando el libro que había en su marca.- **El ''creó'' esta maldición y asumió la responsabilidad de que todos sus descendientes la portáramos.**

- **Eso es tan..¡injusto!-** susurró con rabia, apretando sus puños y mirando el estampado de la alfombra del suelo.

- **Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea justa.** \- dijo Arthur y caminó hasta los ventanales del balcón para abrirlos de par en par, dejando entrar la luz de la luna.- **¿Sabes que pone en tu marca, Alfred? ¿Recuerdas que me lo preguntaste?-** el Rey asintió, intentando asumir lo que Arthur parecía tener perfectamente interiorizado a pesar de que le aterraba: su muerte.- **''La fuerza para estar junto a mi amada Reina'', ''El valor para proteger nuestra unión y amor''. Jack Jones se hizo esas promesas a si mismo, deseoso de tener una larga y prospera vida junto a Asahina. Este le ocultó que su muerte sería temprana y ambos vivieron de acuerdo a sus ideales, levantaron Espadas y fueron el modelo de los otros reinos.**

 **-¿Jones?**

 **-Así es. Tu antepasado. Aunque el Primo Rey decidió perder su apellido y adoptar Kirkland, ya que su familia no aceptó el que se casase con Asahina.-** resumió y entonces se giró. Alfred creyó que en esos momentos Arthur parecía un ángel con la luz de la luna bañándolo de color blanco.- **A lo que quiero llegar es que aquí-** señaló su propio corazón- **tenemos grabado nuestro destino.**

Alfred no lo soportó más. Harto del ''destino'', de la ''tragedia'', de los ''Kirkland'' y sus mierditrucos de magia..¡De todo!

- **Me la suda lo que diga el destino. Yo escribo mi propia historia ¡Y buscaré la forma de reescribir la tuya! Seguro que lo conseguiré.-** su determinación paralizó a Arthur quien se quedó observando aquellos zafiros que ahora mismo le hacían decenas de promesas silenciosas y que quedaron selladas en el momento en que ambos se acercaron para unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Ah~ Así que lo que sintió cuando lo besó esa mañana era esto. Era un sentimiento dulce, agradable. Parecía ser producto de una magia lo suficientemente poderosa como para apartar todos los miedos, los temores del pasado y creen en aquellas silenciosas promesas imposibles.

 _''Así es. Este sentimiento creo que se llama **Amor** ''_

* * *

 _Hola a todos y a todas, Sland reportándose tras casi ¿siete meses? Sí, creo que esto se me ha ido de las manos, lo siento mucho._

 _Pero también quiero daros las gracias por todo el apoyo, por los comentarios tras meses sin publicar que me animaban a continuar. La verdad es que además de lo que os dije en el Aviso también tuve problemas muy personales que me deprimieron y vuestros comentarios eran una de las pocas cosas que me alegraban el día. De verdad, os quiero muchisimo chicos y chicas 3 -siento ser tan cursi jeje-_

 _Dejando de lado el rollo dramático -que para eso ya tenemos a Arthur :'( -, estoy feliz de al fin poder actualizar ya que este capítulo me ha costado horrores escribirlo. Porque sabía que escenas quería colocar pero las más absurdas y las típicas que podría haber en el día a día de Alfred y Arthur me salían muy antinaturales. Forzadas para decirlo de alguna forma. Por lo que las he hecho y deshecho decenas de veces, sin exagerar._

 _También pediros que si veis algo que os parezca inconexo me lo comentéis ya que debido a lo que me cuesta actualizar pasa mucho tiempo desde que escribo el inicio de un capítulo hasta su final. Para que os imaginéis, el inicio esta hecho de hace 7 meses y el final de hace un par de horas. Además advierto que cuando acabe la historia la editaré para mejorar la calidad de lectura -cada vez que leo el principio del fic me da algo al ver tantas comas y puntos ./.-._

 _Como siempre, vengo a hacerme auto spam diciéndoos que os paséis por mi novela original(en wattpad)_ _-el capítulo 2 está en proceso- y también que hoy pienso publicar un one-shot del anime/manga/juego Tales of Zestiria...con lemon -me da mucha vergüenza escribir lemon jaja-_

 _Gracias por vuestro apoyo y comprensión, os amo 3_

 _Hasta el siguiente capítulo._

 _Editado: Se me ha olvidado ponerle los aru a Yao, lo siento XD Aunque creo que así queda mejor si queréis los aru los pongo más tarde._

 **Agradecimientos:**

hobbel-san: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios capítulo, tras capítulo. Estoy muy feliz de que sigas aquí a pesar de las interminables esperas a la que os someto con cada actualización. Y sí, ambos comparten este pasado, es bastante cruel y sobretodo, es duro que Alfred lo sepa y Arthur no lo recuerde. Aun así, poco a poco ambos van abriéndose al otro, tratando de cerrar las heridas que se han provocado el uno al otro. Sinceramente, estoy disfrutando mucho de las partes donde ambos son un poco más trasparentes con el otro. Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia con tanta fidelidad. Un gran abrazo virtual.

Mane: Sinceramente cada vez tengo menos tiempp, y cuando lo tengo mi inspiración decide desaparecer. Pero me esfuerzo todo lo posible así que espero que me disculpes por tardar tanto en actualizar. Y sobre Francis, no estoy segura aún de como lo introduciré. Tal vez se conozcan o tal vez no, depende de como me venga bien en el momento pero supongo que tal vez sí se conocerán. Sobre el Fruk, lo siento pero no creo que haya más allá que las bromas de Francís. La pareja en si no me gusta, pero si que quiero poner algo de Franada -rico shota-. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y continúes siguiendo el fanfic. Un gran abrazo virtual.

Anna Sei: Muchas gracias por tus halagos, me hicieron muy feliz. Para mi nunca me molestará tu comentario (Supongo que yo también digo cosas cursis y raritas ¿no? jeje). La verdad es que yo también amo lo compatibles que son estos dos, pero a la vez tan opuestos como el sol y la luna, aunque al igual que estos uno no puede brillar o existir sin el otro. Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por comentar y seguir el fanfic. Un gran abrazo virtual y nos vemos la próxima vez.

Guest: Estoy bastante bien gracias jejeje Ahora cada vez pasan más lunas sin tus comentarios -me río mucho con ellos, gracias jaja-. Pobre Alfred, es muy sobreprotector pero al igual que los es con su hermano ahora también lo es con Arthur, ¿o debería decir celoso? Creo que Alfred le ha abierto los ojos de una vez por todas, aún así necesita dejar de ser tan negativo nuestro Arthie~ Pd: Jajaja supongo que volverá a pasarte lo mismo/ Pd2y3: Jajaja claro que no voy a pegarte, yo hago lo mismo a la hora de escribir. Si lo relees quiere decir que te gusta lo suficiente para volver a leer algo que ya sabes -inserte corazón gay-. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y comentar el fic. Un grandísimo abrazo virtual.

Pinkhyu: Me alegro de que por fin me lleguen tus comentarios jejeje y que hayas encontrado mi historia y hayas decidido darle una oportunidad. ¿Las historias en fanfiction se pueden descargar? No lo sabía jaja ¿Cómo lo haces? Y no, no la pienso abandonar pero si que actualizo muy lentamente así que espero que me tengas un poco de paciencia ¿si? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que continúes siguiendo la historia. Un gran abrazo virtual y hasta la próxima.

PitchBL: Jejeje no importa, todos cometemos errores y más tarde que yo no has llegado :S Dios, lamento tanto tardar tanto en actualizar. Y tranquila, al menos aunque no te acuerdes, estás aquí dejándome un review lo que me hace muy feliz. Otras personas simplemente no volverían a publicarlo. Sí, creo que este también fue mi primer cardverse y el que me hizo enamorarme de tan precioso UA. Alfred es un idiota pero es nuestro idiota, así que aunque nos machaque el corazón seguimos esperando por sus acciones bonitas :') Bueno, Arthur está intentando resistir pero es difícil cuando Alfred actúa de esta forma asdasdas. Muchas gracias de todas formas por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz verlos cada vez jeje Espero que te guste que te haya dedicado el capítulo. Un gran abrazo y hasta la próxima.

Marceline Kirkland: Muchas gracias por comentar y bienvenida al fic, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Y a mi también me gusta la relación que tienen Arthur y Peter, son tan lindos. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por comentar, un gran abrazo virtual y nos leemos :)


	8. 1ª Etapa: No se que siento por ti

"Se dice de Espadas que es un reino rodeado de luz, pues es el único que tiene una línea de descendencia bendecida con la gracia de la soberanía, los Kirkland. Mas qué tan dulce es la vida de alguien con este apellido resulta una incógnita, pues la persona heredera al trono o se cría entre las paredes de palacio o entre las de una de las tantas casas que poseen. Rumores se han escuchado de personas que aseguran haber oído el lamento de algún protagonista, asegurando que la vida de una Reina es lo más parecido a un infierno. "

Las crónicas de un autor maldito (Adaptación)

Arven Le Blanc

* * *

Arthur despertó con el sonido del ventanal chocando continuamente contra el tope del suelo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo entre los brazos de Alfred, por alguna razón no acababa de molestarle ahora. Se separó con cuidado de no despertar al chico y la corriente de aire frío que entraba le hizo darse cuenta de la calidez que el cuerpo de Jones le aportaba hasta hace unos instantes.

Arthur se acercó al balcón y salió a la diminuta terraza. Acercó una de las sillas al borde del balcón, se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en el barandal, sobre sus brazos cruzados. De nuevo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del frío de una mañana nublada de verano. El viento agitaba su pelo rubio, causándole cosquillas en su cuello. El ojiverde se preguntaba ahora qué hacer con aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a albergar en su corazón.

Jones era cruel, un matón de barrio, intimidante, pervertido, cabeza hueca, insensible y totalmente incompatible con él pero Alfred Frederick Jones era dulce, amable, cariñoso, un poco idiota, divertido y un apoyo para su caótica mente. Y aunque pensaba en ambos como un ser diferente, él sabía que Jones y Alfred eran la misma persona. Una persona que no hacía ni una semana le estaba ahogando en una piscina.

El cielo comenzó a lagrimear, como sacando los sentimientos que la Reina de Espadas no sabía expresar. Arthur abrió sus ojos para ver como las primeras gotas mojaban a su alrededor, no le importó. Quería sentir la lluvia en su piel y el agradable sonido de las gotas chocando contra todo aquello que se les pusiese delante.

— **Es dulce.** — susurró — **Es amargo.** — continuó — **Es protector.** — una gota cayó en su mejilla. — **Es agresivo.** — sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar y la lluvia a su alrededor lo mojaba todo excepto al propio Arthur. — **No lo entiendo. No me entiendo.** — levantó su mirada, observando el reino que ahora gobernaban juntos. — **¿Por qué siento esto?** — se levantó de su sitio y subiéndose sobre la silla, se puso de pie sobre la barandilla. — **¿Es por el pacto? ¿Es realmente un sentimiento mío?** — su pie avanzó y después el siguiente, comenzando a caminar en el aire. Las personas corrían, buscando refugio del torrencial de lluvia pero él simplemente los veía desde arriba, como si se tratase de un dios.

— **Es un sentimiento tuyo, Arthur. Solo tu corazón decide a quien amar, ningún antepasado ni ningún ente desconocido como yo podemos engañarlo.** — Arthur se giró para ver ante él a una figura que era exactamente igual a él en apariencia. Su cuerpo era semitransparente pero la lluvia tampoco parecía rozarlo. — **Parece que al fin nos vemos. Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, o como era llamado en el pasado, Inglaterra.**

— **¿Inglaterra? Eso era un país, ¿cierto?** — Inglaterra le mostró una sonrisa nostálgica. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano. Para Arthur, aquel contacto resultaba tan real como el de una persona.

— **Me alegra saber que conoces lo que es un país.** — el ente comenzó a caminar sobre el aire al igual que él. Ambos acabaron llegando a una caseta que había oculta en la espesura del bosque tras el castillo y que era protegida por una barrera mágica que ni siquiera un Kirkland podría romper. — **Esta es mi casa. Aquí viví junto a la persona que más amo.**

— **¿Cómo es que sigue aquí? ¿Cómo es que nadie la conoce?** — preguntó pero su voz se perdió entre alguna gota de lluvia. Ambos entraron en la barrera y Arthur no pudo contener su sorpresa. Era como entrar en otra dimensión, allí aún vivían personas. Inglaterra le arrastró hasta que ambos tocaron el suelo con sus pies y los ojos de Arthur dejaron de brillar. — **¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué vive aquí?** — ahora miraba fijamente a un chico castaño y de ojos azules que limpiaba la entrada de la vivienda.

— **Es Lituania pero él no vive aquí, Arthur. Esto no es real, es una recreación del pasado. Esto son días antes de la nucleosis, ¿quién lo diría? Que nuestro mundo como lo conocíamos acabaría tres días después.** — murmuró y entonces la escena mostraba a un chico que parecía haber entrado de fuera de la barrera pero que debía formar parte de aquel recuerdo. — **Ese soy yo. Recién he acabado de una Reunión con los G8. Estoy enfadado porque América ha sido un estúpido cabeza hueca que se la ha pasado comiendo hamburguesas en vez de dar una solución a la reciente degradación del medio ambiente.**

Arthur observaba la escena con interés. Era todo tan surrealista que parecía estar soñando.

— **Arthur, estás soñando.** — le confirma Inglaterra mientras su proyección en aquel pasado saludaba a Lituania y este reía levemente al ver su enfado, la escena parecía ser usual para él. — **Pero eso no quiere decir que esto sea una farsa, es real. Es mi pasado y el pasado de este mundo.** — Inglaterra le señala al chico que ahora entra en escena, es rubio y de ojos azules, ¡Es Alfred! — **No es tu Alfred. Es mi Alfred, el país llamado Estados Unidos aunque la mayoría generalizábamos y le llamábamos América.** — Arthur escuchaba la voz de Inglaterra romperse con cada segundo que aquella proyección estaba por allí. — **América acaba de aparcar el coche. Se ríe de que siga enfadado por tal idiotez, dice que el mundo no va a acabarse por un poco de contaminación.** — una sonrisa que mezclaba la burla y el dolor se posó en las facciones del país.

— **Tres días después todo acabó.** — Inglaterra asintió, se acercó a donde estaba aquella reproducción de América y Arthur hizo lo mismo. Observaron cómo besaba las mejillas enrojecidas del Inglaterra en el recuerdo a pesar de sus forcejeos y Estados Unidos y Lituania reían por la personalidad tan extraña que tenía el país anglosajón. — **Y él, era tu amado.** — comprendí y en ese instante la imagen cambió. Ahora ni siquiera estaban en aquella casa, era otra muy parecida pero con un estilo más refinado.

— **Ahora estamos en Inglaterra, antes estábamos en Estados unidos.** — aclaró y mordió su labio, sabiendo la escena que se venía. La había leído cientos de veces en el libro que él mismo había escrito.

— **Sé lo que continua. He leído tu libro.** — Arthur sonrió, satisfecho de finalmente conocer a su autor favorito. — _**El final de todo y el inicio de Espadas**_ **por Arthur Kirkland. Este es el nacimiento de Asahina Kirkland.** — Inglaterra negó.

— **Esta es la escena del héroe trágico.** — ambos observaron como en la proyección se veía a Inglaterra con un América sonriente en sus brazos. El ojiverde lloraba siendo consolado por la mano ajena que secaba sus lágrimas. — **América me está consolando, diciéndome que eso no es el fin. Que él es un héroe y que por más que se hunda algún día se levantará de nuevo para volver a rescatarnos a todos.** — pudo observar cómo el cuerpo del ojiazul comenzaba a desvanecerse. — '' **Te amo, Arthur''** — repitió al compás de los labios de América antes de que este se desvaneciera. — **Fueron sus últimas palabras. Desapareció en mis brazos como si de polvo brillante se tratase. Con todo su país hundido en el profundo mar, no había sitio en el mundo para la personificación de este.** — las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Inglaterra y éste las dejaba caer sin más. Una sonrisa dulce ahora contrastaba con aquel río de agua en sus mejillas. — **Entonces, como si alguien hubiese tenido misericordia de mí, aquel polvo brillante se volvió a reunir en mis brazos, era un bebé. Nuestro hijo, Asahina. Tenía el cabello rubio como América y mis ojos verdes.**

— **Entonces, ¿Asahina era una personificación de Espadas?** — Arthur estaba llorando también, ambos lo hacían. Inglaterra asintió.

— **Asahina fue la primera personificación que existió tras la Nucleosis. Yo estaba feliz, porque de ser así, tendría a mi hijo para siempre a mi lado. Somos seres inmortales ¿sabes? Lo único que puede ''matarnos'' es la desaparición de nuestro país.**

— **Pero, Asahina…**

— **Asahina murió, aunque la gente cree que vivió poco, él nació en el año 0 después de la Nucleosis y desapareció en el 1130 D.N.** — hizo una pausa y continuó su relato que debía dolerle horrores recitar. — **Él decidió maldecirse a él mismo y a su estirpe. Cada treinta años la personificación del Reino de Espadas desaparecería y de entre sus cenizas aparecería el siguiente representante del país.**

— **Entonces, ¿yo soy la personificación de un país?** — los ojos de Arthur se abrieron en su totalidad. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la nueva información, tanto que sus lágrimas se detuvieron al instante.

— **Así es. Eres lo mismo que yo, lo mismo que Asahina y lo mismo que todas las Reinas Kirkland anteriores. Las Reinas que no lo fueron, fue por un golpe de suerte ¿sabes? Cada ciertos años, la personificación queda incompleta y del polvo brillante se forma una esfera. Ahí se prepara durante treinta años al siguiente Kirkland. Tú, por ejemplo, naciste de esa esfera. Esa es la razón de que no vivieses en palacio, porque no naciste directamente.** — Arthur se dejó caer en el suelo. Nació cuando la anterior Reina murió y vivió en un letargo durante treinta años. Sus padres, no eran sus padres. ¡Ni siquiera era un humano! Se abrazó a si mismo y dejó caer unas lágrimas más.

— **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has tenido que contar esto?** — reclamó a gritos Arthur pero mantenía su cabeza agachada. Entonces sintió como su cabello era acariciado por Inglaterra.

— **Solo quiero que seas feliz. Que te libres de esta maldición y puedas vivir junto a la persona que amas. Que el pasado no sea un obstáculo ante el futuro. De alguna forma, agradecerte por escucharme.** — Arthur no pudo más y soltó un chillido, dejando escapar toda la frustración que sentía. Deseando estar con Alfred, que este le sonriera y le dijese de nuevo que haría lo que fuese para cambiar su destino. — **Vive, Arthur. Vive y sé feliz.** — fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Inglaterra antes de sentir que caía en la oscuridad que poco a poco lo acercaba en su descenso a la luz al fondo.

— **¡Arthur!** — la voz de Alfred y su mano sacudiendo su hombro le hizo despertar. Estaba agitado, su respiración le dolía como si pasasen cien agujas por su garganta. Levantó la cabeza del barandal y se giró para ver como Jones le cubría con un paraguas a pesar de que el ojiverde ya estaba completamente empapado. — **¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre dormir aquí con esta tormenta? ¡¿Estás loco?!** — paró de hablar al sentir como Arthur se levantaba y le abrazaba, escondiendo su cara en su pecho. El paraguas voló con una ráfaga de viento y ambos quedaron allí abrazados bajo la lluvia.

— **Repítelo, por favor. Dime que te desharás de este destino mío.** — pidió en un susurro que Alfred pudo escuchar a la perfección. Alfred dejó que el paraguas volase, abrazó al joven Kirkland más fuerte contra su pecho y se le acercó a la oreja.

— **Voy a hacer que el destino desaparezca. Que todo sea producto de una casualidad o de nuestras decisiones. Nadie más tiene derecho a elegir por nosotros, Arthie. Te lo prometo.** — Arthur asintió aun aferrado a Alfred. Ambos se quedaron allí, sin importarles la lluvia o el viento, los rayos o el frío. Simplemente deseando que aquello fueran algo más que dulces promesas imposibles.

* * *

Yao corría por el pasillo escuchando el eco de sus pies golpeando el suelo y de la lluvia chocando contra los cristales. El cielo estaba nublando, impidiendo que un solo rayo de sol se colase entre las densas nubes. Al Jack no le gustaba nada cuando llovía, le traía malos recuerdos.

Al plantarse frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus soberanos dejó escapar un suspiro. Eran un par problemático pero los apreciaba a pesar de los pocos días juntos. Era como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás. Llamó un par de veces y sin recibir contestación entró. Llegaba tarde y no podían retrasarse más, pues los invitados del Reino de Corazones se marchaban ese día.

Al entrar se encontró con la televisión encendida pero con ambos chicos cubiertos por una manta y durmiendo, Arthur apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred y este a su vez en la cabeza del otro. Parecían estar teniendo un sueño agradable, ya que los dos sonreían. A Yao le supo mal, pero tenían tarea como los reyes de Espada que eran.

— **Arthur, Alfred.** — los llamó y sacudió sus hombros. Después pasó por delante del sofa para apagar la televisión, sabiendo que esta era la perdición de el ojiazul. Arthur abrió los ojos con pereza, levantando su cabeza del improvisado cojín y preguntándose en que momento se había quedado dormido.

— **Buenos días, Yao.** — saludó la Reina, dejando caer la cabeza de Alfred al levantarse del sofá. — **Disculpa, creo que nos hemos dormido de nuevo.** — Yao no pudo culpar a Arthur, el pobre tenía ojeras. Señal de que no estaba pasando noches agradables.

— **Arthie** — Alfred buscaba con su mano al chico aun con los ojos cerrados.

— **Levántate, Alfred. Estamos haciendo esperar a Yao.** — el Jack se sorprendió por la cordialidad que parecía haber ahora entre los dos. Alfred levantó su cabeza hasta dejarla caer por encima del respaldo del sofá.

— **He tenido un sueño algo extraño. En él salíamos los tres, pero Arthur llevaba un traje militar verde y Yao, tú llevabas un traje extraño, parecido a los que lleva la Reina de Corazones.** — Arthur se estremeció sin que ninguno de los otros dos se percatase. No quería que ellos lo supiesen, debía ocultar cualquier cosa que pudiese darles una pista de su origen. Porque él recordaba aquel traje verde, era el que llevaba Inglaterra en los recuerdos de su sueño.

— **Seguramente sea alguna idiotez, tal vez sea porque te apetece hacer una fiesta de disfraces.** — la excusa era pobre añadida al nerviosismo que Arthur intentó disimular, entrando en el vestuario para coger una de las réplicas limpias de su traje real.

— **Tal vez, aunque sentía nostalgia.**

— **Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¡vístete! Se nos hace tarde.** — Yao empujó dentro del vestuario a Alfred también. En 10 minutos estaban saliendo por la puerta de la habitación casi a carrera.

* * *

— **Ha sido corta la estadía pero ha sido muy agradable.** — agradeció Kiku, agitando su mano con la de Yao con quien había hecho una extraña amistad.

— **Sentimos no haber sido de mucha ayuda.** — Ludwig se disculpó mientras agitaba la mano de Arthur.

— **Para nada, estamos agradecidos de su ayuda y nos disculpamos por todos los problemas y situaciones incómodas.** — Arthur mantenía una sonrisa cordial, que fue correspondida por el serio Rey de Corazones.

— **¡La próxima vez poned pasta en el banquete!** — Feliciano se despedía desde lo lejos, siendo él y Antonio arrastrados por Lovino, evitando que dijesen más tonterías ante tantas cámaras.

— **Arthur** — susurró la Reina de Corazones tras tomar las manos de Kirkland. — **Intenta ser feliz y deja atrás a los fantasmas que te atormentan. Tu corazón está tan lastimado que, incluso para nosotros, expertos en los corazones, no hay forma humana de repararlo.** — de reojo miró hacia un alegre Alfred que opacaba a un serio Ludwig — **Pero tienes a alguien dispuesto a hacer lo inhumano por ti. Sé que es difícil pero intenta dejarle una brecha camino a tu corazón.**

— **No quiero que nadie sufra mi destino, Kiku. Amar me es prohibido.** — Contestó Arthur con una sonrisa débil, consternada por el dolor.

— **Deja de engañarte, Arthur. Puedo ver tu corazón reclamando amor incondicional y desesperadamente.** — De entre su túnica, sacó un papelito envuelto que le dio a Arthur.

— **Kiku, es hora de irnos.** — la voz seria de Ludwig interrumpió aquella profunda conversación.

— **Solo recuerda esto, el amor verdadero es capaz de hacer milagros.** — estrechó aun más sus manos y antes de soltarlas dibujó con sus dedo un corazón en su dorso. — **Un amuleto de amor. Y el papel mi número de teléfono, llámame de vez en cuando.** — con una sonrisa se despidió, ignorando los flashes de cientos de cámaras que los rodeaban.

— **Ojalá los veamos pronto.** — dijo Alfred una vez se puso a su lado y los veía marchar. Acarició ligeramente los dedos temblorosos de Arthur. Porque aunque no sabía que habían hablado él y Kiku, su Reina parecía terriblemente impactada y a la vez feliz.

— **Sí. Ojalá.** — ambos se dieron la vuelta, tomando los soberanos de Espadas el camino contrario al de los monarcas de Corazones.

* * *

— **¿Qué miras con tanto interés, Scott?** — preguntaba un chico de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes, guardando la guitarra en su estuche.

— **Algo realmente interesante, Dylan** — el guitarrista le miró con confusión, pocas cosas llamaban realmente la atención de Alistair.

— **¿Y qué es eso que te llama tanto la atención, Alistair?** — Brian, el batería del grupo que formaban los tres se sentó a su lado. Él también tenía el pelo anaranjado, de ojos verdes; dado que era gemelo de Dylan. Solo se diferenciaban en su corte de cabello, Brian lo llevaba más largo y sin flequillo, mientras que Dylan lo llevaba más corto pero con el flequillo más largo por un lado.

— **Adivinad quien está vivo y ha tomado el trono en Espadas.** — Dylan dejó caer el vaso de agua que acababa de tomarse, afortunadamente este no se rompió.

— **¡¿Arthur no murió?!** — los gemelos intercambiaron miradas para después lanzarse sobre Alistair y robarle el móvil para ver tan importante noticia.

— **Así es, y parece que nuestro hermanito ya la ha armado gorda.** — rió Scott, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. — **Dylan.**

— **Ya estoy en ello. ¿A qué hora quieres el vuelo?** — dijo, devolviéndole el móvil donde solo faltaba rellenar aquel campo.

— **Déjame adivinar: ¿Lo que tardemos en llegar al aeropuerto?** — dijo un divertido Brian, tirando su ropa dentro de la maleta.

— **Exacto.** — respondió con esa sonrisa que a tantas fans seducía y volvía locas. — **Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en Espadas, Arthie.**

* * *

— **A ver si lo entiendo. El rey de Tréboles es parte de ese tal clan que mató a tu familia.** — Arthur asintió, mientras Yao quería tomarse las manos a la cabeza, ¿realmente ese hombre era el mismo que él conoció? — **Por eso, casi os matáis en la ceremonia.** — Arthur volvió a asentir esta vez algo avergonzado. — **Sinceramente, me cuesta asimilar esto. Me acabas de revelar uno de los secretos más importantes de Espadas, ''la masacre de los Kirkland'' y al mismo tiempo, nos has entregado la razón de la continua guerra contra Tréboles, es un reino gobernado por…** — Yao hizo una pausa tratando de contener el dolor en su pecho — **...terroristas.**

— **Se suponía que esto debía de ser un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba, junto a los cadáveres de todos los bastardos del Clan Blanco; así que es lógico que te cueste asimilarlo.** — dijo Arthur, sentado junto a Yao en la Biblioteca. Alfred jugaba con su hermano en el patio. — **Pensaba vivir una vida normal y aburrida, rodeado de libros que analizar. Pero la ironía de mi vida, ha decidido darme en la mejilla izquierda y juntarme con quien más quería alejar de mi.** — _y ahora me ha hecho poner la mejilla derecha para darme otra bofetada con mi ''nacimiento''_ — **Aunque no puedo negar que el brillo que le envuelve, atrae y seduce a la parte más optimista de mi para escapar de su letargo.**

— **Creo que Alfred es capaz de sacar tanto lo peor de uno mismo como lo mejor. No sé si sabrás de esto, Arthur, pero luz más luz es igual a oscuridad, se produce una interacción destructiva. Al mismo tiempo, luz más luz es también igual a una iluminación inimaginable, entonces se produce una interacción constructiva. Creo que esa regla de la física se aplica muy bien a vosotros dos.** — explicó Yao, mientras con sus dedos ejemplificaba esa teoría que a Arthur parecía gustarle. — **Antes, ambos erais luces tan potentes y ondas tan independientes que os negabais a aunar fuerzas, ocasionando esa interacción negativa. Pero en estos días, habéis visto que ni la luz de uno ni la del otro es y será siempre tan potente como aparenta; que cuando os entristecéis , vuestra luz puede debilitarse hasta el punto de no verse entre la oscuridad que os rodea.** — Arthur observaba atento aquella deducción tan metafórica que su amigo hacía, le parecía fascinante. — **Entonces, la otra luz deja de considerarse poderosa y comienza a flaquear también. Ambas luces, casi imperceptibles, aun son capaces de verse la una a la otra por lo que en un último esfuerzo juntan sus fuerzas y dan origen a una luz mucho más poderosa de lo que podemos imaginar.**

— **Así que luces. Sí, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que todo parece tan distinto en tan poco tiempo.** — Arthur sonrió, tratando de pensar en su vida días atrás. Era como vagar en la parte más profunda de una cueva sin esperanza de encontrar una salida y ahora de repente parecían haber aparecido cientos de ellas.

* * *

Arthur lloraba desesperadamente en brazos de su madre, la cual corría casi sin aliento por el bosque perteneciente a los territorios de la familia Kirkland. Sus ojos brillaban en una encantadora luz verde que se veía más potente debido a las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos. Acababa de perder a su marido, dejándolo atrás para detener o ralentizar a aquel ejército inhumano que respondía al nombre de ''Clan Blanco''.

— **Arthur, mi pequeño, no llores.** — intentaba consolar a su hijo a la vez que entraba en una de las casas secundarias de los Kirkland, quisiera haber llegado a su casa, la protegida por la más poderosa de las barreras pero no había forma de que llegase con un esguince hasta allà antes de que la atrapasen.

— **Papá, papá** — decía entre sollozos, mientras su madre bajaba a la profundidad del sótano buscando un posible refugio para su hijo y en ese momento, el armario para raciones de emergencia parecía el lugar más indicado. Lo sentó sobre el peldaño más espacioso y limpió las lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

— **Arthur, por nada del mundo, salgas de este armario. Oigas lo que oigas, te llame quien te llame, sea papá, sea yo, no le respondas a nadie.** — el pequeño Arthur miraba horrorizado a su madre, el miedo se mezclaba en sus orbes y eso no hacía más que alterar sus poderes. — **No me mires así, es un juego nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Se llama las Super Escondidas y tu eres el capitán de nuestro equipo.** **Es una pena, no quería revelarte el secreto, porque sé que querrás saber el premio y quería que fuese una sorpresa.** — su madre disimulaba la mejor de las sonrisas y el pequeño Arthur dejó de llorar.

— **¿Y cual es el premio?** — preguntó con curiosidad sintiendo la mano de su madre temblar.

— **Te lo digo pero ni se te ocurra decírselo al cabeza de familia ¿eh?** — el niño asintió efusivamente. — **Es un viaje. ¡Un viaje a la capital!**

— **¡¿Al mar?!** — su madre asintió, tomó la mano de su pequeño y después besó su mejilla. Acarició sus hebras doradas, sabiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que viese a su mayor tesoro.

— **Te amamos, Arthur. Papá y yo te amamos muuucho. Eso sí Arthur, has de hacerme otra promesa.**

— **Yo también os amo muchíiisimo, mami y a papi también. Así que siempre cumpliré con nuestras promesas.** — el niño sonreía pero su madre iba creando una barrera alrededor de aquel armario de provisiones.

— **Arthur, debes ocultarlo. No importa qué, no debes utilizarlo.** — Arthur miraba fijamente a su madre, sabiendo ambos de qué hablaban. — **Eres especial pero nadie debe saberlo. No puedes oponerte a tu destino como Kirkland, recuerda esto cuando crezcas.** — dijo tras darle un último beso a su pequeño y finalizar aquella barrera.

— **¿Por qué me dices esto ahora, mami?** — preguntaba un confundido Arthur mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia su madre. — **Estaremos siempre juntos, ¿verdad?** — preguntó pero su madre solo le sonrió comenzando a cerrar la puerta del armario.

— **Lo siento, mi pequeño.** — la puerta quedó completamente cerrada y Arthur se acurrucó en aquel lugar lleno de humedad y con olor a viejo.

— **Mamá, papá, Al...No quiero que os alejéis.**

— ¡ **AHHHH! ¡NO, ARTHUR!** — Peter recibió una cachetada que le hizo volver en si, miró a un cabreado Gylbert. El pequeño sentía las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas y le costaba respirar.

— **Me dijiste que estabas preparado para afrontarlo, idiota.** — decía Gylbert, tirándole una toalla sobre la cabeza al niño. No le gustaba ver a aquel chico sufrir, le había tomado el aprecio de un hermano menor como el que a él le habían arrebatado. — **Esta es la parte más suave de la peor etapa de Espadas, no vas a poder con lo que viene.**

— **Debo hacerlo, Gylbert. Quiero saber de donde viene toda la tristeza de mi hermano.** — el albino se deshizo el pelo, cabreado.

— **Me dijiste que era por avanzar en tu adiestramiento, idiota.** — Peter limpió sus ojos y el sudor en su frente y enfrentó el enfado de Gylbert con una sonrisa.

— **Mentí.**

— **Mocoso malcriado.** — suspiró. — **Si tu meta es conocer el dolor de la Reina de Espadas, puedes empezar por cosas más simples y menos importantes para la historia, como la vez en que le arrebataron a su hermano** — Peter enarcó una ceja confuso — **mayor.**

* * *

 **\+ Así que nos vamos mañana.**

— **Siento decirlo tan apresuradamente, no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar en los últimos días. Mathias, ¿puedes comentárselo a Lukas y contestarme lo antes posible?** — decía un apenado Arthur mientras Yao sonreía al ver que su Reina hacía amistades y Alfred daba golpes a la mesa con su dedo con una cara de asco que revelaba a leguas los celos que sentía.

 **\+ ¡Claro! Cuando salga del baño se lo digo.** — Arthur escuchó la voz de Lukas de fondo pidiéndole el teléfono. — **Arthur, ¿sigues ahí?**

— **Sí. Sigo aquí ¿Mañana te va bien para irnos de viaje?**

 **\+ Ningún problema. ¿Cómo nos organizamos? ¿Tenemos que coger el avión para ir a la capital?**

— **No, pasaremos a recogeros en coche. Sobre las diez o algo así, depende de lo que nos cueste despertar al gran Rey de Espadas** — levantó un poco más la voz para que Alfred lo oyese mejor y solo escuchó un reclamo desde atrás. Mathias rió desde el otro lado de la línea.

 **\+ Entonces, nos vemos mañana. Avisame cuando lleguéis a la ciudad.**

— **Esta bien, Lukas. Hasta mañana.** — colgó el teléfono observando la vergonzosa imagen de fondo que seguía teniendo. — **Alfred, ¿podrías cambiarla?** — el Rey le miró aun molesto.

— **Si consigo despertarme, ¡tal vez sí!** — ¿en serio? pensó Arthur al ver la infantil actitud de Jones.

— **¿En serio?** — no pudo evitar decirlo también en voz alta. — **¿Me vas a hacer una escenita por ese comentario?**

— **Entonces, mañana nos vamos.** — intento cambiar de tema Yao antes de que aquello fuese a más. — **Os digo. Nos levantaremos temprano e iremos a Soctelis en avión. Allí nos esperaran dos coches, uno que conduciré yo y el otro, el señor Jones. Recogerémos a los amigos de Arthur y nos encaminaremos hacia donde sea que Arthur nos guíe. En voz alta suena más alocado de lo que pensaba.** — rió el Jack mientras veía a los soberanos ignorarlo y pelearse de nuevo. Sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a ambos entre chillidos.

* * *

— **Arthur** — llamó Matt quien disfrutaba de un zumo junto a el chico, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Al ser llamado se giró y miró al pequeño con nostalgia, no sabía a quien pero sentía que se parecía tanto a alguien. — **¿Qué significa esto?** — señaló una parte del libro y Arthur la miró.

— **¿Las palabras de ruiseñor?** — el ojiazul asintió. — **Está hablando en boca del prometido de Asahina, es un poco confuso. Trata de la promesa que hicieron. A eso se le conoce como pacto, que es como un precio a pagar por algo equivalente a ese sello.**

— **¿Como un intercambio?** — el mayor asintió, después señaló la palabra maldición ahí escrita.

— **Aunque el autor aquí quiso hacer ver cómo se oponía a ese pacto, al punto de llamarlo maldición.** — sonrió mientras recordaba su ''sueño'' de esa mañana. Si Inglaterra volviese a escribir ese libro, ¿volvería a llamarlo maldición?

— **Pero realmente lo es, ¿no?** — Matthew señaló ahora las condiciones del pacto. — **Asahina está condenándose a él mismo y a sus descendientes a una vida muy corta.**

— **Sin embargo, sin ese pacto, el Reino de Espadas no existiría, tampoco los otros. Y seguramente yo tampoco estaría aquí ahora.** — el menor le miró extrañado y Arthur intentó arreglarlo. — **Tal vez tu tampoco, Matthew.**

— **Sigo creyendo que es injusto. Asahina no tiene el derecho a decidir por sus descendientes.** — dice tras tomar un sorbo de su vaso a medio llenar. — **Aunque no entiendo, ¿quién fue tan poderoso como para cumplir su pacto?** — el joven Kirkland no pudo evitar reír al recordarse a si mismo de pequeño preguntándose lo mismo.

— **Bueno, es algo que tendrás que averiguar a medida que leas el libro.** — dijo mientras volvía a perderse en el infinito de aquel cielo medio nublado.

— **¿Qué hacéis, Mattie?** — Arthur miró de reojo al Rey de Espadas quien venía todo sudado seguramente de entrenar.

— _Maldición ¿eh? Alfred también la llamó así, pero si supiese de mi origen, ¿qué pensaría de mí?_ — Arthur sintió como de repente su barbilla era levantada y sus labios apresado. Rápidamente separó de un golpe a Alfred. — **¡Qué te crees que haces,idiota!**

— **Tomar mi ración de Energía, estoy agotado.** — dijo con una sonrisa burlona, acercándose de nuevo.

— **¡Pero Matt está aquí!** — gritó con vergüenza pero es entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño no estaba, ni siquiera el libro abierto hasta hace unos segundos en la mesa.

— **Hace rato que se fue porque lo llamó mi padre…** — susurró antes de besar de nuevo a Arthur y sentir no solo su reserva de Energía llena, sino también su corazón. El ojiverde sintió el pesar apoderarse de él, razón de que cerrase los ojos evitando que sus lágrimas escapasen hacia sus coloradas mejillas. Entonces recordó las palabras de Inglaterra:

 _Es un sentimiento tuyo, Arthur. Solo tu corazón decide a quien amar, ningún antepasado ni ningún ente desconocido como yo podemos engañarlo._

* * *

— **Arthie, ¿estás despierto?** — el ojiverde mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada para simular que dormía, esperando que Alfred hiciese lo mismo. — **Sé que estás despierto.** — dijo riendo.

— **Si lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?** — contestó Arthur, dándose la vuelta en la cama para verlo frente a frente. A Jones le resultó gracioso cómo las cejas de su Reina se juntaban cuando estaba molesto.

— **Costumbre, supongo.** — añadió mientras acercaba su mano a la cara de Arthur para apartar un mechón que ocultaba uno de sus preciosos ojos.

— **¿Y qué querías? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.** — observaba fijamente la mano de Jones, no por desconfianza, sino con extrañeza. Se le hacía increíble el que hace unos días no se pudiesen ni ver y ahora estuviesen acostados juntos.

— **Hay algo que ha rondado mi cabeza.** — hizo una pausa, apartando su mano de la gélida piel de Arthur, añorándola al instante. — **¿Por qué ofreciste tu casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños? Debe resultarte duro visitar la casa de tus padres, ¿no es así?** — se detuvo observando como un destello de nostalgia se paseaba por los orbes esmeraldas.

— **Si te soy sincero, tu familia me recuerda mucho a la mía. No he llegado a conocer a tu madre pero por lo que me ha dicho Matthew era muy parecida a la mía. Un padre tímido pero protector; una madre extrovertida y valiente; un hermano pequeño agradable y lleno de vida y un hermano mayor algo gamberro** — no pudo evitar sonreír ante el puchero hecho por Alfred — **pero bueno y protector con quienes ama.**

— **Entonces, ¿admites ser un poco gamberro pero bueno y protector?** — Alfred oyó en ese momento la risa de Arthur que se le hizo el sonido más bello del mundo. ¿Cómo podía haber dañado tanto a aquella sonrisa y ahora querere protegerla incluso de él mismo?

— **No, en realidad, tengo un hermano mayor.** — el Rey se sorprendió ante la nueva información. Así que tendría que lidiar con otro Kirkland en algún momento. — **Pero no se casi nada de él, solo lo que mis padres me contaron. Cuando nací lo echaron de la familia. Al haber nacido con el pelo rojo no era alguien adecuado para relacionarse con ''la futura Reina de Espadas'', además yo tenía prohibido salir de los terrenos de los Kirkland así que solo sé de él por fotos. Lo mismo pasó con Peter, nació con los ojos azules y cuando tuvo que convertirse en un Joker ni siquiera se lo pensaron para dárselo.** — Alfred sostuvo la mano temblorosa de Arthur para darle un poco de tranquilidad.

— **¡Los encontraremos!** — la determinación con la que lo dijo consiguió conmover a Arthur quien asintió con una leve sonrisa. Tal vez no sería tan malo seguir los consejos de Kiku y dejarle un pequeño camino a Alfred a su roto corazón, ahora mismo era feliz pero seguía con el miedo a sufrir por los desquites del mayor.

— **Alfred, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo ahora? Si hubieses continuado siendo un bastardo todo sería más fácil. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?** — Jones sonrió para después acariciar la mejilla de Arthur con una dulzura antinatural en él.

— **Siempre me han gustado los retos y en este estoy apostando mi propio corazón para enamorarte.**

— **Entonces, sigues con el plan de enamorarme y después dejarme.** — dijo sin poder evitar sentirse decepcionado pero aun así pensando que aquella extraña apuesta era la mejor. Solo debía enamorarse de Alfred, así solo tendría que sufrir él mismo.

— **No seas idiota, si te abandonase tras enamorarte perdería mi corazón de igual forma. Lo he apostado para conseguir tu felicidad, a tal punto que necesites aferrarte tanto a mi que ni siquiera la muerte conseguirá que me dejes.** — Arthur sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se giró para quedar de espaldas a su Rey, sintiendo las gotas cayendo por sus mejillas hasta chocar con la almohada. — **Me gustas, Arthur.** — sintió como su espalda se apoyaba ahora en el pecho de Alfred y como este lo abrazaba, refugiando sus propias manos entre las de él. Las lágrimas ahora caían sobre el brazo de Alfred y este solo aumento su agarre con aquel pequeño cuerpo con el que estaba unido por toda la eternidad.

— **Yo te odio** — murmuró entre sollozos mientras Alfred besaba la cabeza de su Reina.

— **Lo sé.** — le dijo en el oído. Tras eso, ambos quedaron en un silencio donde solo se oía a un Arthur tratando de contener sus lágrimas pero que a pesar de lo dicho apretaba con fuerza las manos de su Rey entre las suyas. Finalmente, ambos quedaron atrapados en la profundidad de la oscuridad de sus sueños, aunque esta vez resultaba cálida, acogedora y menos solitaria.

* * *

— **Alfred, esto no puede continuar así. Debemos hacer algo contra esta catástrofe.** — Arthur se veía bastante demacrado, su piel pálida como el papel, sus mejillas escuálidas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo oculto bajo aquel uniforme militar verde y sus ojos oscurecidos por el dolor ya parecían haber olvidado el brillo que tenía ante la felicidad. — **Los alimentos que crecen de la tierra están contaminados, también los animales que han comido de ellos. Nuestros habitantes están muriendo de hambre y no somos los únicos países, el resto está igual.** — Alfred sintió que se movía sin que él quisiese y tampoco podía controlarse, parecía estar en un cuerpo que no era suyo. Sus brazos rodearon a Arthur con un cariño impresionante, notando lo que ya le había parecido evidente, estaba terríblemente flaco. — **Canadá está a punto de desaparecer, Francia se lo ha llevado a su casa pero...** — un fuerte terremoto comenzó a sentirse bajo los pies de ambos y Arthur levantó su mirada para observarlo con ojos llorosos. — **¡No me habías dicho que tú también! ¡¿Por qué?!**

— **Arthur, no hay forma de pararlo. Hemos actuado demasiado tarde y gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo.** — comenzó a secar las mejillas de Arthur con delicadeza, disfrutando cada segundo sabiendo que podrían ser lo últimos.

— **¡No!¡No voy a aceptarlo! Puedo salvarte, seguro que hay algo.** — Alfred observó confundido todo lo que ocurría, aquella charla incomprensible para él y aquel amor que parecían profesarse él y Arthur.

— **Es demasiado tarde, Arthur.** — notó como tomaba a ojiverde entre sus brazos y salía de aquella casa que no conocía. Rápidamente lo subió al coche y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la frontera con México por rutas desconocidas para la mayor parte de la población. — **Al menos me aseguraré de que tu estés seguro antes de que todo esto se derrumbe.** — el suelo continuaba temblando por lo que tenía que ir esquivando arboles caídos y grietas por donde su país comenzaba a hundirse.

— **Alfred, si vas a desaparecer prefiero hundirme contigo. Después de todo, Inglaterra también acabará desapareciendo.** — Esta vez quien sea que fuese que controlaba su cuerpo no contestó a la petición de Arthur. Alfred acababa entendiendo que por alguna razón él mismo iba a desaparecer pero no entendía nada más. Tras un rato, el coche se detuvo y ambos salieron del coche.

— **Arthur, tú no vas a desaparecer. Estudié que países se hundirían y cuáles no.** — Alfred comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y su cabeza parecía estar siendo aplastada pero aun así se abrazó a Arthur. — **Esto que está ocurriendo es algo así como la reconstrucción de la Panagea original aunque supuestamente esta no llegará a formarse del todo. Pero la contaminación ha deshecho los polos por lo que algunos de los países no podremos formar parte de esto.**

— **¡¿Pero por qué tu y no yo?! Soy una isla, se supone que yo debería hundirme primero que un país tan grande como el tuyo.** — Arthur se deslizó hasta caer en el suelo, derrotado. Alfred lo siguió para disfrutar de los que seguramente serían sus últimas caricias con su amado.

— **Tal vez el destino así lo quiere. Sabe que tú estás más capacitado que yo para guiar al mundo tras esto.** — Alfred quiso estrechar más fuertemente a aquel destrozado Arthur pero cuando fue a hacerlo este desapareció como humo entre sus brazos, incluso la tierra bajo sus pies desapareció y comenzó a caer en la oscuridad hasta que una mano cogió la suya.

— **No deberías mirar recuerdos ajenos, sobretodo unos tan íntimos** — Alfred alzó el rostro para verse a alguien idéntico a él pero con diferente ropa sujetándolo hasta alzarlo y ambos quedar sobre la misma oscuridad que antes lo tragaba.

— **¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Cómo es que eres igual a mi?** — Alfred se deshizo del agarre. Conocía aquella leyenda urbana de que si veías a alguien idéntico significaba que ibas a morir pronto.

— **De nada, chico. No es necesario que me agradezcas de haber continuado cayendo a la nada durante el resto de la noche** — dijo riéndose a la vez que avanzaba en la oscuridad hasta sentarse sobre la mismísima nada. Alfred intentó hacer lo mismo pero quedó con el trasero pegado al suelo.

— **Eres la voz que no para de fastidiarme los sueños.** — el chico con chaqueta de piloto rió de nuevo y no solo por el batacazo que se dio su descendiente.

— **Si no fueras tan pervertido no tendría que interrumpirte cada dos por tres.**

— **Lo que sea que sueñe o no, es cosa mía.** — murmuró Alfred con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. — **Pero aun no me has contestado, ¿qué eres?**

— **La personificación de un país, y por tu cara deduzco que no tienes ni idea de lo que es. Bueno, es obvio dado que esa nomenclatura desapareció hace más de dos mil años.** — el Rey de Espadas se levantó del suelo y su idéntico le ofreció ahora un lugar entre aquella oscuridad. — **Algo así como los Reinos, solo que en vez de Reino de Espadas, yo era el país llamado Estados Unidos. Y existíamos unas personas que representábamos esas porciones de tierra.**

— **Eso es raro.**

— **No eres quien para hablar. A vosotros os elige un reloj para ser los representantes temporales de ese Reino. Creo que eso es más raro.**

— **No digas chorradas, tú eres más raro.** — Alfred se negaba a aceptar que de las dos realidades la suya era la más extraña, osea, ¿ese tío era un trozo de tierra?

— **Arg, seguro que Arthur sería mejor explicando esto que yo.**

— **¿Qué tienes tú con mi Arthur, cosa?**

— **No me llames cosa, vándalo. Y me refiero a mi Arthur no al tuyo, ya sabes el que has visto en mis recuerdos** — se dejó caer de espaldas en aquella oscuridad mirando hacia la oscuridad que allí parecía tragarlo todo. — **Es gracioso, llevo siglos intentando hablar con mis "descendientes" pero incluso los más ilustrados ignoraban mi existencia en su interior. ¿Por qué tú?**

— **Arthie dijo que somos especiales. Que nuestras marcas eran idénticas a las de los primeros Reyes. Tal vez eso tenga algo que ver, pero a mi no me preguntes, él es quien lo sabe todo.** — Alfred observó como poco a poco el techo comenzaba a iluminarse.

— **Es hora de que despiertes** — dijo América levantándose de su sitio en la nada y comenzando a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

— **¡Espera! ¡Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Estados Unidos!** — chilló al ver como se alejaba. El otro se giró.

— **Tal vez en otra ocasión, Rey de Espadas** — susurró pero aun así Alfred lo oyó claramente. Tras eso se deshizo en pequeñas motas luminosas.

* * *

Hola a todos y a todas, Shion reportándose después de un año y algo más.

Sí, se que es imperdonable. De todas formas me disculpo por el retraso y espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo que me ha costado horrores a escribir pero que ya va dirigiendo la historia por donde yo quería llevarla.

Os quería dejar una imagen sobre el nuevo trío que ha aparecido en el fic pero fanfiction no me deja, así que quien tenga curiosidad puede enviar un correo a la cuenta del fic que más abajo os comento.

Respecto a los nombres estoy dispuesta a cambiarlos por otros que sean más conocidos, pero tras investigarlo bastante se quedaron en Alistair (Escocia, el del centro), Brian ( Irlanda, el de la izquierda) y Dylan (Gales, el de la derecha) ya que resultaban en los más usados.

Os quiero muchísimo 3 Gracias por estar ahí mes tras mes, año tras año. Y para los que no queréis agregar la Zona Fan, os hago saber que ¡ya tenemos correo oficial! En el podéis enviarme vuestros dibujos, comentarios, recomendaciones, teorías... ¡Lo que querías! Incluso si queréis saludarme también sería muy feliz. El correo es: lttcb (agregadle el simbolito del arroba , el hotmail y el .com, que fanfiction no me deja introducir nada)

¡Si me mandáis algún dibujito lo pondré al final de cada capítulo con vuestro nombre!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ, OS ADORO. UN GRAN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO Y NOS VEMOS 3


End file.
